Spy Games
by Cambrian Beckett
Summary: My SI/OC Vali Masters continues his 'adventures' into the Marvel Cinematic Universe. This story is a sequel to both All of Eternity at my Fingertips and Unstoppable, but it can be read without first reading Unstoppable. (Dark Mature themes abound, this story earns its M rating from the start.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heads up! This is the start of a sequel! If you haven't read my first story "All of Eternity at my Fingertips" you probably won't fully comprehend whats going on here. That said, my first story ended up being 46 chapters and over 100,000 words long, so a short summary might be in order. (You should still probably at least read the epilogue of my first story, though that may leave you more confused.)**

 **This is basically a Self-Insert that has evolved into an Original Character. He's been referred to as a "BBEG", a "Irredeemable Asshole" and a "Monster"**

 **These are pretty much all correct labels. If you do not enjoy reading from the perspective of an evil powerful character as he stomps through a setting, this story is not for you!**

 **This story will also earn it's M rating, which means smut and violence in gratuitous amounts. If that isn't your cup of tea, this story also isn't for you.**

 **If you're still here, yay! Hope you enjoy the read!**

 **White Void**

"Oooh, this one could be very fun."

I frown at that, "I know that tone of voice. I use that tone of voice! You're going to screw me over!"

"No, nooooo… well, potentially. This universe is probably one of the more dangerous places for you to go, but it's also not impossible to game. You just have to be a little smarter than usual. Maybe try for some subtlety instead of brute forcing your way through with mind control and overwhelming strength. Think you can do that?"

I scowl and cross my arms, feeling like every bit of the petulant child I must look like, "… Of course I can."

"Good! Because there are totally beings in this universe that could probably erase you from reality! Well, their reality. If that does actually happen, I'll just pull you back here and lock away access to that universe for ya. Kinda like an Iron Man mode of sorts!"

I nod slowly, "That's fine by me… you're not going to tell me where you're sending me, are you?"

"Haha, nope! That's part of the fun. Also, going to be changing things up a bit. First of all, there aren't any vampires or werewolves where you're going, and you've practically transcended both of those races by this point anyways. So, when you feed someone your blood and then kill them, they'll just come back as hybrids instead! Oh and I'm going to go ahead and nerf your compulsion a bit, because let's be honest, it became a bit of a crutch for you."

"So instead of being permanent, your compulsions will last a few days at best, and if you try to keep compelling the same person over and over again, they'll gain a resistance to it! Oh, and no more essay commands, let's keep it down to single sentence compulsions only. Just like that acronym K.I.S.S.! Keep it simple silly!"

I stare at the white void for a long moment, "… Are… are you on drugs? Can you even GET high? You can't possibly be able to get high. You're just fucking with me aren't you?"

"Partially, yeah. I'm also a little giddy though. My one true waifu is in the universe I'm sending you to! I'm quite confident you'll figure out who that is quickly enough, considering we're derived from the same base human!"

I blink at that, "Right… can I go now?"

"So impatient! But yes, you can go. Have fun.~"

I just shake my head as a portal opens before me. I waste no time in stepping through, if only to escape the Omnipotent version of me as quickly as possible.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **January 2011, Virginia**

When I came out of the portal, it was to find myself in an empty dead end alley. Exiting said alley casually, I quickly got my bearings and discovered that I was in Virginia of all places. That didn't exactly help, but finding a magazine stand did. On the cover of TIME was a Person of the Year that I recognized very well. Tony Stark's smug smirking face stared back at me and the caption to the side of him read 'Why Tony Stark Will Save The World'.

Well now, if that wasn't a clear indication of where I was, I didn't know what was. Still, the sun was beginning to set and I was beginning to get hungry. Wandering around for a little while longer, I discovered that there was actually a University nearby. More importantly, there was a night club near that that the university students frequented.

Grinning, I compelled my way inside and set about looking for a lovely coed to seduce, drink, and crash with for the night. Watching the groups of females like a lion hunting gazelle I was almost ready to walk up and pull one of the ditzy blonde bombshells away from her herd when my eyes fell on a familiar figure sitting at the bar looking around herself.

I can't help myself, smiling I approach and sidle up alongside her, "Well hello there. I couldn't help noticing you're my type. Thought I'd come and see if I'm yours. Can I buy you a drink?"

Darcy Lewis turns to me with an appraising eye and immediately does a double take, "What are you wearing?"

I look down at my Kemiya Armor and chuckle. I can see why it wouldn't exactly fit in here. Parts of it are made from materials that came back from other worlds after all, and the outfit is a combination of futuristic fashion and supernatural runes, "Why? Do you not like it?"

She snorts at that before eventually seeming to decide she at least likes what she sees, smirking ever so slightly, "Does that line you opened with ever work for you?"

I grin back, showing off my pearly whites, "Oh, all the time. And when it doesn't, I just resort to using my special brand of mind control to get my way."

This causes her to laugh, "Oooh, a man who takes what he wants are you? I suppose one drink can't hurt."

I order another of what she already has in front of her as well as one for myself and we begin to talk. She seems to enjoy my outlandish stories, so I give her more of that, detailing some of the crazier things I've gotten up to in my life.

It's clear she doesn't believe a word I'm saying, but she seems to enjoy my creativity, because five drinks later she places her hand over mine and leads me out of the bar without even being compelled. Darcy leads me back to her dorm, which it seems she has a private room in given the single bed in her room. Pushing me towards the bed, I raise an eyebrow as I sit down and she climbs into my lap.

Wrapping her arms around my neck, she kisses me, and we begin to get into heavy foreplay. Just as I'm considering sliding my mouth from her lips down to her neck and quenching my current thirst, she pulls back from me and frowns as she looks at me.

"Alright big boy, this is the point where you ravage me. Frankly, your flirting was weak. Only reason I brought you back here was because of that dangerous glint in your eyes. If it turns out you're the soft gentle type, you can go, I've got pillows who that act just as well."

I blink at that, before raising both eyebrows and placing my hands on her hips, drawing her a bit closer as I stare into her eyes and speak with a low growl undertoning my words, "And what exactly would you like me to do to you sweetheart?"

She grins back at me and speaks as sultry as possible, "I want you to wreck me."

I laugh and in a flash she's laying on the bed and I'm standing over her. Things after that proceed much faster, as my clothing comes off faster than should really be possible, and I set about tearing Darcy's apart to get at her beautiful soft body. Tearing her panties with my teeth, I pull her hips up and dive in to her wet cunt, my tongue working skillfully to bring her to a quick and vocal climax.

As she's recovering from that I get on my knees and pull her legs up further, resting them on my shoulders and pulling her ass slightly off the bed as I line up and press my cock into her ready and waiting entrance, plunging in with abandon and doing my best to give the raven haired coed exactly what she asked for.

One hand groping her breast and the other frigging her clit, Darcy looks up at me with an almost permanent O face as she orgasms again, my thick prick hitting her insides in all the right places to send her over the edge repeatedly. Eventually I pull out of her and paint her heaving breasts and stomach with my seed, string after string landing on her as I let her legs fall to the bed.

She just lays there panting, eyes still wide as she stares up at the ceiling, "H-holy crap…"

I just smile and grab her hips, turning her over onto her front and pulling her to her hands and knees. She moans as I do so, looking back and managing to give a grin through heavily lidded eyes, "Mmm, ready for more already?"

I answer her by slamming my still hard length home into her tight passage, going into round two with gusto even as she groans and lays her head down on the pillow in front of her, letting her front rest on the bed as I plow into her raised ass.

Leaning over her, I take a handful of her hair in my hand and suddenly pull, bringing her up with me and placing her back against my chest as I plunge into her from below, the hand holding her hair transitioning to her chin, a finger slowly pushing between her lips. She sucks dutifully on it, even as I lean in to her exposed neck.

As my fangs come out, the hand on her chin is suddenly covering her mouth and I'm biting down, drinking her blood even as I continue to fuck her. She of course screams in pain, but my hand muffles that even as I drink my fill of her. I stop well short of killing her and pull away from her neck to nibble at her ear, still holding my hand over her mouth.

"Shhh, it's okay darling. You're okay. You did want me to ravage you after all. Here, drink a bit of this."

Pulling my hand from her mouth for a single moment, I bite my finger, drawing a bit of blood. Sticking the finger into Darcy's mouth, she chokes a bit but is forced to drink my blood, causing her to regain any of the color she'd lost and go back to panting from pleasure instead of fear as the bite on her neck heals up easily.

I grin and let her fall back onto her front, even as I pull out of her and cover her back in another load of my cum. I'm such a generous lover. Leaning over her exhausted body, I murmur in her ear, "Thank you for the service Darcy. I hope I didn't fail to deliver that danger you were looking for."

Slowly coming off the bed, I dress casually and then take the time to tuck Darcy in before heading out for the night. I'm not much of a cuddler.

I barely get out of the dorm when I'm jumped by special forces. What I can only imagine is tranquilizer or some sort of knock out drug is injected into my left arm even as a black burlap sack is shoved over my head from the right. I go slack and allow myself to be dragged away, having plenty of experience in playing dead.

I wasn't expecting SHIELD to be so on the ball, but it appears they noticed my arrival as quickly as I expected, and moved to deal with me far faster than I had expected. I was happy either way though, this had the potential to be incredibly fun.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **Undisclosed Location**

It couldn't have been more than a day before I arrived where ever it was they took me. I was hoping for Helicarrier, but there was no ship and no air travel. All of it had been by car, with me laid in the back seat like a sack of potatoes.

It could have been worse, they could have dumped in the trunk. I wasn't entirely sure why they didn't, but in the end, that was fine. I wasn't a fan of coffin like spaces. Carried into whatever facility they'd brought me to, I was pretty sure I should be waking up soon, so I began pretending to do so.

It seemed I got it right, as they didn't tranq me again even as I began to moan and flop a little bit. Instead, they dragged me down a hallway and into a small closed off room, before pushing me into a chair. The sack on my head was pulled off even as my hands were cuffed to the table in front of me and I made a show of blinking as light shined down on my face.

Even as my draggers, who turned out to be big burly muscly types, took up positions along the wall, a man wearing glasses and carrying a clipboard sat down in the chair across from me.

I kept up the act for a bit longer, affecting a fearful attitude as I glanced at the room's occupants, "What's going on? Where am I?"

The man across from me is a bit full of himself as he clears his throat, "I'll be the one answering the questions here Mister Doe."

I furrow my brow in confusion, "Doe?"

My interrogator raises an eyebrow, "Unless there's another name you go by, John Doe is what we're going to be calling you."

It's an obvious attempt at fishing for information, but I have nothing to hide so I tell the truth, "My name is Vali Masters, look I'm just a college student man, this has to be a huge misunderstanding. You've got the wrong man!"

The bespectacled man across from me writes down the name I've given before pushing his glasses up his nose, "No we don't, and no you aren't. Vali, if that is your real name, we know that you appeared under mysterious circumstances using unknown means in an alley earlier today. We know that there is no record of anyone bearing your face across the entire world. You don't even exist. You certainly aren't a college student."

I sigh and fall back in my chair, dropping the act and smiling, "Ah well, it was fun to play. You've got me, I'm not a college student. I won't lie, I wasn't expecting SHIELD to react this fast to my arrival. I mean, I didn't really have any plans that you ruined, but still, under a day has to be a record for you guys."

The interrogator pauses for a moment before speaking, "… Yes, well we aren't in charge of defending the world for nothing."

But I've already caught the pause, saw the way his eyes flickered at my accusation… he's lying to me. He isn't SHIELD. I haven't been grabbed by SHIELD at all.

I frown and catch his eyes, compelling him even as I ask, "You aren't SHIELD at all. Who the fuck are you?"

He answers easily, standing up, "We, Mr. Masters, are something much more dangerous. We are Hydra."

I stand as well, hands still chained to the table as I get angrier, "Hydra?! FUCKING HYDRA?! How the fuck did you lot find me fir-"

I cut myself off even as I figure it out, "… Winter Soldier."

All three occupants tense up noticeably at that, and the man in the glasses looks at me sharply, "How do you know those words?"

But I'm not listening to him, still talking to myself, "I never fucking watched Winter Soldier! God this is so embarrassing!"

I abruptly break the handcuffs on my wrists and cause both of the guards to draw their weapons, even as glasses guy widens his eyes and steps back behind them.

I sigh as I run a hand through my hair and gesture with the other at them all, "Look, I'm really sorry about this. I have a friend who's told me I need to work on what he calls my stupid moments. This is clearly one of them, where I went in full cocked and ended up looking idiotic for it. Now, I know this sucks, but I'm going to have to kill you all. This is too embarrassing for me to let get around."

This causes the big guys to finally open fire, but I'm already across the room breaking their necks with two easy steps. The third guy clearly has no weapon, but as he tries to open the door and escape he finds it locked. I smile as I step up to him and he turns to look at me with fear. I just chuckle even as I reach past him, "Here, let me try."

Pushing him aside, I reared back and kicked, hard. The metal door buckled visibly, but it clearly wasn't very strong given they hadn't realized exactly what sort of problem I truly was. Another slam of my shoulder and the door was on the ground. Outside in the hallway I found several machine guns pointed my way.

Pulling the interrogator in front of me, I let him get perforated with bullets even as I zipped forward and began to put the truth to what I'd said. I wasted no time playing around, moving through the facility in a flash as I tore off heads, pulled out hearts, and if I was feeling remotely merciful, sometimes just snapping necks.

Eventually, there wasn't a single breathing soul left in the facility, which was admittedly rather small to begin with. Heading for the entrance which I'd found about halfway through my massacre, I prepared myself for having to re-assess everything and find a new path. Before I could step through however, a vaguely familiar electronic voice rang out, "Leaving so soon Mr. Masters?"

Slowly, I turn halfway back and raise an eyebrow at the one security camera visible to me, "That was the plan yes. Now, I know you're not here, because I was very thorough in killing everyone here. If you could just tell me your location, I can come by and kill you too, so that nobody knows I confused Hydra with SHIELD like a dumbass."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so worried about that Mr. Masters, many people are making that mistake these days. Where I am, is not important here. What is important is your interest in SHIELD, and my interest in you. If you would perhaps consider continuing this dialogue, I believe we both can be very helpful to one another."

I consider the offer for a long moment before turning from the door and looking fully at the security camera, "And who are you, that you can be helpful to me?"

"Why, I'm the person who can be the most helpful Mr. Masters. I'm the man behind the curtain. I'm the one pulling SHIELD's strings."

A wide grin slowly spreads across my face at that. He already had my attention. Now he has my interest.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading this far! If you have the time please consider leaving a review, I thrive on feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welp, here it is. Hope people are excited, I'm looking forward to getting back into writing.**

 **SHIELD Helicarrier**

 **(The Start of Fury's Big Week)**

I stood off to the side dressed in the standard SHIELD Agent's uniform, my legs spread apart and hands clasped behind my back as Nick Fury ignored me in favor of the silhouette of a man on his wall, "You want me to take an untested unknown and integrate him into my organization on your say so? Is this a direct order from the World Security Council?"

The irritation in the shadowy figure's voice is apparent as he answers the Director, "Against my better judgment it is not. Mister Masters has asked that we make this a request and give him the chance to convince you of his own worth. You will hear him out, that is all that is required of you."

After a long moment Fury nods, jaw tight, "Fine."

He moves to end the call but is stopped by the silhouette holding up a hand, "Keep us appraised of how your evaluation of Mister Masters goes. If you choose not to make use of him, we have several sensitive projects that will benefit from his involvement."

The threat is not at all subtle and Director Fury is a bit vicious as he presses the button ending the call. He turns away from the now dark wall and looks at me for a long moment before moving to his desk and sitting down. I'm content to stand there as the most badass man in this universe gives me the cold shoulder for several minutes, instead focused on his computer.

He does stand up again soon enough though, walking around his desk to come to a stop in front of me, staring me down for only a moment before speaking, "Who are you?"

I restrain myself from a full blown smirk, but the corners of my mouth do lift up in the faintest ghost of a grin. SHIELD's databases were definitely some of the best in the world, and regardless of this being the first time meeting me, Fury had more than enough to go off of to dig around and try to find me just now.

Not much time obviously, but he had clearly come up with absolutely nothing, and decided to confront the source of his blind spot instead of going any further. I inclined my head slightly at the man in a show of respect before replying as frankly as I could, "As you know Director, my name is Vali Masters. My identity is not unknown. What you're looking for is not a question of who, but what."

The emphasis I put on the word what has him clenching his jaw even as he rephrases his question through gritted teeth, "Fine. What are you?"

I do not move from my spot, do not bring my hands from behind my back nor straighten up my posture. That doesn't stop him from reacting almost instantly when my eyes turn black and gold, the veins around said eyes pop out and my fangs extend in my mouth. His gun is drawn and trained on me quickly, though if I wanted to I could have raced forward and disarmed him halfway through the motion.

Instead, I remain still, only moving my lips as I explain, "I am what you would call an alien I suppose. I am not the first to come to your world, nor will I be the last. But I do believe I'm the first to approach your organization."

After a long moment of silence where I continue to remain still, Fury slowly lowers the gun in his hand, but refrains from holstering it for the time being. When he responds, his tone is as expected, quite skeptical, "If you are an alien as you say, how did we miss your… arrival? How did you come to be on our world? What others of your kind have been here?"

I smile at that and finally unclasp my hands, spreading my arms to appear as nonthreatening as possible, "I was… dumped through a portal onto your planet a few months ago. You missed my arrival because I am not the sort to make a scene. I knew nothing of the world I found myself in, and sought out shelter until I had a better idea of what I was dealing with. I am trained and very accomplished in my specific set of skills. Thus, I was able to stay… under the radar is how you humans say it."

I pause only for a moment before continuing onto the other half of his question, "As for others… none of my kind have ever been to your world before. But you have had alien visitors in times long past. There's not much I can tell you about them, but they call their realm Asgard. They call yours Midgard. I imagine that will mean something to you."

Now Fury looks rather incredulous, "You expect me to believe Norse Mythology is centered around aliens who came to Earth in the past?"

Shaking my head, I let out a sigh, "I have no way of proving what I say Director, so I expect you to believe only what you wish to believe. What matters is I have found myself stranded on your world and in the short time I've been here, I've discovered it to be quite the quaint little place. However, I have begun to fear that your world will soon find itself mired in conflict it is ill prepared for. That is why I revealed myself to your Security Council and why I now place myself under your command."

That gets his attention, "Are you saying there's an invasion on the horizon?"

"As I said, I have no proof of anything except what I've shown you. But things are coming to a head. The man in New York, Tony Stark… Iron Man… he's the beginning of something larger. You must see it as well. Your small world is growing and becoming more difficult to contain."

He looks at me for a long moment before nodding slowly, "On that we can agree. That is SHIELD's purpose, to protect the planet from the things out there. I wasn't expecting that to extend to aliens quite so soon though. Which brings us back to my original problem with this. How can I trust you? You're an unknown, a threat. Even more so now that you've revealed your… nature to me."

I smile at that, if only he knew, "I won't deny that I am capable of being a threat Director. But all I want is to help. If you can't trust me, then keep an eye on me. Either your own, or someone you trust. All I ask is that you use me effectively… I think we both know that the Council would love to have me for their own personal use, but I've come to the conclusion that your judgment is quite frankly better than theirs."

This seems to give Fury pause as he considers for a long moment. Finally he gives another nod, "You're right in that, though I couldn't tell you whether their threat or your flattery is more hamfisted. Fine. I have an agent for you to… apprentice under. You will treat him with respect and follow every order he or I give you. We'll see exactly what you're capable of, and just how trustworthy you are."

I throw up a salute and snap to perfection attention, "Thank you Director Fury. You won't regret this."

He stares for a second before shaking his head, "Don't do that. We aren't the military and I don't like you pretending to be human when we both know you aren't." Pulling a phone from his coat pocket he dials a number and waits patiently for an answer. A moment later he's speaking, "Agent Coulson, are you still on board? Excellent, make your way to my office as soon as possible. I have something for you."

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **Tony Stark's Beachfront Property**

 **(Iron Man 2 – After the Donut Shop Meeting)**

Stuck glued to Coulson's side as I was, I only got a glimpse of Natasha Romanoff in her tight leather cat suit, before she and Fury went one way and Coulson and I went the other to babysit Stark. Honestly, I think I liked her better with this longer hair, then the short cut she ends up going with in the Avengers. It was unfortunate that I'd decided on the long con, or I'd be sorely tempted to grab her right there for a bit of ravishment. Ah the sacrifices I make for the plot.

Standing off to the side I watched as Phil Coulson and Tony Stark chatted. I especially enjoyed the line about tasing Tony and watching Supernanny while he drooled on the carpet. Unfortunately, that didn't come to pass and soon enough Stark focused on me, the current unknown.

Eyeing me up and down, he made his opinion known, brash as ever, "And who's this Agent? Doesn't have a suit like you, so I assume he's the brawn to your brains? Using those terms loosely of course."

I smiled at his inability to keep the verbal jabs to himself, pausing for a moment to look at Coulson, but he seemed more interested in how I responded. So I turned back to Stark and smiled a bit wider, "I'm a big fan of your work Mister Stark. But I'm not allowed to discuss any personal details about myself with civilians."

That got his attention, even as he covered up his sudden interest with feigned disdain and a waved hand, "Who isn't a fan of my work? I'm pretty amazing."

Despite his flippant attitude, I knew I'd snared him. He would break into Shield's computers to learn more about me even if he still thought me to be simple muscle. And from there his interest in me would more than likely grow greater and greater as he turned up very little. At least, that was the hope. With that parting statement, we left Stark to his work.

Coulson and I hadn't really gotten a chance to talk since Fury assigned me to follow him around like a good little assistant. Thus, when we were finally alone, it was only slightly surprising when he turned to me and said offhandedly, "So, alien?"

I raise an eyebrow at that, but I can't help remembering just how… informal Coulson and Fury could both be at times. With a half shrug, I nod, "Yes sir."

He raises an eyebrow back, "You look human."

Unable to stop myself, I smile as I respond, "Or perhaps it is you humans who look like my species."

He's quick as ever, "Oh? Your species got a name?"

I pause for a moment as if in thought, but I've long since decided how I intend to explain this one, "Yes. Interestingly enough, there is an English word is translates into. Hybrid."

That causes him to look at me oddly, "That's strange. Why is your species named after the combination of two different elements?"

I smile and launch into my explanation of pure bullshit, "My kind began as two separate entities. Two very distinct and very opposite entities. You could compare it to your dualities of light and dark or chaos and order, but it would be better to compare it to the concepts of change and stagnation. The clashing of two races that embodied such things eventually led to the combination you see before you."

He continued to stare at me searchingly for a long moment, "And how exactly do you embody change and stagnation, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I do not, if Fury wished for me to keep anything from you, he should have told me. It's quite simple really. I embody change through the ability to transform into a different form. A creature quite similar to one of your animals, funnily enough."

As I expect, he latches onto that immediately, "Care to show me this other form?"

Chuckling, I shake my head, "I'll be glad to later sir, but I do have to strip naked first, or I'll tear apart this lovely uniform I've been provided. To satisfy your curiosity, the creature I transform into is akin to a larger and stronger version of your world's wolf."

He takes this in but seems to be in agreement for waiting until later, "And stagnation?"

I smile, "I and those like me do not age past a certain age. It will probably surprise you to know that I have lived for four thousand of your years."

This he clearly has a hard time believing, "You're trying to tell me your immortal? And you expect me to believe someone with that sort of age would submit themselves to the authority of an organization as young as ours?"

Chuckling, I shake my head, "As I told the Director, you will believe what you wish to believe. My kind is not technically immortal, we just don't age. We can still die after all. And part of having lived the time I have Agent Coulson, is knowing that it is not the length of one's life, but the effort they put into it. Humans may only exist for a short time before expiring, but it makes it all the more exquisite, the amount of work you lot put into your fleeting lives. Your organization has accomplished more in its short existence than most of my people could lay claim to."

"Frankly, I am not representative of most of my race. I used the word stagnation for a reason, as despite the joining of the two species that make my own, my people do not have the same drive, the same sense of adventure that humanity does. In that, I am perhaps alone amongst my entire species. That is why I find myself identifying with your species so easily, despite your youth. And that is why I submit myself to your organization's authority, in an effort to help."

He falls silent to that, and I know not whether I've convinced him of anything I've said. I am confident that he will pass this information onto Fury though, which is absolutely fine by me. My claims will grow all the more valid very soon. Incredibly soon as it turns out, as not a day later Coulson is reassigned to a certain crash site in New Mexico.

I can't help smiling as I am of course assigned along with him. It'll be nice to see Darcy again.

 **A/N: Let me know what you think of my characterization of Coulson and Fury. At first I was afraid I was making them too informal, given their roles. But rewatching some of the scenes of Iron Man 2 for this chapter, I'm beginning to think I didn't make them informal ENOUGH. Fury's voice in particular I'm not sure I'll ever really get the tone right on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright guys here's the next chapter. It got a little more silly at the end then I was originally expecting. Hope you all still enjoy it, but yeah... some things go slightly differently from the movie here.**

 **Thor**

 **(A Funny Thing Happened On the Way to Thor's Hammer)**

"We're stopping for snacks."

That's all Agent Coulson said as he pulled us into a gas station on the way to our intended destination of New Mexico. We were making good enough time as it was, so I had no complaints. Getting out of the car as he did the same, I adjusted my suit and looked around. Given that we were traveling through more public areas, my leather SHIELD uniform was deemed too conspicuous, and I'd been given my own version of Coulson's attire for the duration of this mission.

Once the car was filled up we entered the store, Coulson bee lined for the snacks while I found myself stopping at the counter to flirt with the surprisingly attractive gas station attendant. Smiling, I pulled out a twenty to pay for the gas and handed it over to the blushing woman, "What's a beautiful lady like yourself doing out in a place like this?"

That line got me a blush, but I never did get a response to my question, as that was the moment honest to god robbers came barreling through the doors with guns drawn and angry shouts on their lips. I had to hold myself back for a moment, slowly raising my hands in submission, instead of just pulling their heads off their shoulders in a violent and messy display, as was my first instinct.

They made demands for my valuables and mentioned the car outside. That's when Coulson made himself known and for a split second both of the robbers instinctively focused on him. In that second I acted, moving fast but not too fast as I slipped between both of them, ripping their guns out of their hands and leaving broken fingers behind, before slamming the butt of each gun into the back of the would be robber's heads.

They dropped to the floor boneless in unison, and I just smiled as I flicked the safeties on and placed the guns on the counter. The attendant was wide eyed and open mouthed in shock and awe, but Phil recovered much faster than her, by simple virtue of being a badass.

Turning back around, he picked out his snacks, went to the counter, paid, and told the poor girl she should probably call the cops, and to keep the change. That got her to finally react, "W-what should I tell them?"

I smile and jump in there, stopping next to Coulson, "Tell them those Tae-Bo tapes really paid off."

And with that we left the gas station, though Phil was given me weird looks for hours afterwards. I had to wonder if he'd been thinking the line I'd said, right before I'd stolen it out of his mouth. I'd never used a character's lines like that before, especially not in front of them… but I had to admit, Agent Phil Coulson had some badass lines.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **Thor**

 **(The Crater in New Mexico)**

As we looked down at the Crater where locals were gathering I couldn't help speaking up breathing in deeply through my nose, "Can you feel that?"

That stopped Coulson in the middle of his tracks, his phone out as he prepared to call this in, "What? Feel what?"

I enjoy the confusion on his face for a moment before I focus my attention on the center of the crater, where I know a certain hammer now sits, "A storm contained… overwhelming power, centered… down there."

I blink suddenly as if coming back to myself, "Ah, apologies… a part of my nature means I have a sense for things of mystical origin…"

He continues to stare at me for a long moment, "And that's supposed to mean?"

I adopt a sheepish smile and give a half shrug, "There is a source of power down in that crater, but for the moment it is contained and dormant. It has the capacity to be dangerous however. I would recommend separating the locals from it."

"That was always the plan." Is all I get in response, as the agent finally starts his call, "Sir. We found it."

I can't help the slow smile growing across my face. It stays there even as more SHIELD assets arrive and the area is cordoned off, the public told politely but forcefully to leave. Eventually, we stand before the object in question, the hammer that I knew would be here.

Despite the supposed professionalism of the organization, everyone present did give picking up the hammer at least one try while scurrying around setting up the impromptu outpost. The scientists made up some excuse about tests but I saw money exchange hands several times.

Even Phil gave it a half-hearted one handed attempt, smart enough to realize he wouldn't succeed where others had failed, but still willing to try. Afterwards he gave me a look, as if realizing I had no intention of doing so myself. A raised eyebrow from him was all the cue I needed to smile a mysterious smile and explain.

"I recognize this hammer sir. More importantly, I recognize the enchantment etched into the weapon's soul."

This gets a reaction, as he glances between the hammer and myself, and scientists close enough to hear what I'm saying stop whatever they're doing to hear me out. Coulson doesn't even spare them a glance as he focuses on me, "You recognize the what now? And what sort of… enchantment is this?"

I smile at his continued skepticism, "Now Agent, there's no need to think me a kook. Magic is merely another aspect of science. It just represents science that you don't understand yet. That said, the meaning of this enchantment is quite clear to me. Put frankly, 'Who so ever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor.' Quite frankly sir, I know I'm not worthy."

That got Coulson's attention, and I could tell from the piercing look he gave me that Fury had informed him of my claims to knowledge of Asgardian aliens. A nearby scientist on the other hand knew none of that, and scoffed loudly at my claim, "You can't be serious. You think this is connected to the mythical Norse God of Thunder?"

I smile placidly at that, "Well, he's more of an Alien Prince but yes. And it is not just any old hammer connected to him. I do believe this to be Mjolnir itself."

This earns me a scoff from the disbelieving belligerent scientist. I can see some of his fellows are more open to the idea, even curious at the prospect, but also not willing to speak up for the moment. I just smile, considering the fact that in another world, the scientist would already be dead for even insinuating that I was lying. Ah, sometimes I really do miss it.

Phil on the other hand takes me aside as everyone else gets back to work and looks at me carefully, "If that is Mjolnir, where is Thor? The area seems rather devoid of either aliens or thunder gods."

I nod in agreement, "Indeed. If he isn't already on this world, he will be here soon to recover the hammer. I have no idea when or where he will show up."

He looks at me for one moment more before sighing, "Well that's just great. Fine, we'll keep an eye out for the alien prince while we deal with this clean up. Come on, there's a task in town that we need to take care of."

I just smile and nod, like the good little agent I am.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **Thor**

 **(Puente Antigo – Jane's lab)**

"You!"

The smile is still on my face, though it grows a little toothy as Darcy Lewis sets eyes on me for the first time since I left her tucked into her bed covered in a combination of our sexual fluids. She's staring at me in a mixture of surprise, horror, and even a little arousal judging by the very faint blush growing on her cheeks.

Before her outburst, I was watching Doctor Jane Foster argue with Phil over the legality of SHIELD seizing all of her wormhole research. I was looking forward to her tone turning pleading, but then Darcy had laid eyes on me and interrupted their conversation. Now both of them were looking at us, Jane with confusion and Phil with a raised eyebrow.

Smiling, I step forward, "Hello Ms. Lewis, it's a pleasure to see you again. I wish it was under better circumstances."

Jane scowled and folded her arms over her chest, "You know this guy?"

That causes Darcy's eyes to widen as she stares at me and considers what sort of rabbit hole telling the truth would send her down, "Ah, well, that is…"

I chuckle lightly and interrupt her, directing my gaze to Coulson to make sure he understood the underlying implications even as I spoke, "Ms. Lewis was the first person I truly met after arriving in this country a few months ago. She was exceptionally helpful in making me feel welcome."

From the look in Phil's eyes I know he's gotten the first part of the message, the unspoken words that Darcy was the first human I'd interacted with after arriving on the planet. Jane on the other hand is drawn to the second half of my subtle wordplay and with all the bluntness of a woman scorned, in this case by an organization that was stealing her life's work, pointed a finger at me and said in an accusing tone, "You slept with the enemy?"

I smile and toss out a, "She did." before Darcy can get a word in edge wise.

Of course, this results in Darcy getting even more flustered and she ends up blurting out, "Yeah and the guy's a total psycho, the fucker drank my blood!"

Which of course I respond to by pointing a finger accusingly back at her, "You drank mine too!"

Her eyes bulge at my misrepresentation of the facts, "You stuck a bleeding finger down my throat and made me!"

Both Phil and Jane are staring at me now with varying degrees of condemnation and horror. I just shrug, "Well, I had to heal the bite wound didn't I?"

This leaves Darcy wordless and opening and closing her mouth in silence for several moments. Coulson looks about ready to pull a gun on me, and Jane has taken an actual step back, despite being a dozen feet away from me to begin with.

I sigh and roll my eyes, "Look, I can explain. As I said, Darcy here was the first human I ever really interacted with. An exchange of blood is perfectly natural amongst my people when copulating."

This causes confusion in Jane and Darcy, while Phil suddenly covers his face with his palm. A moment later Jane asks what they're both thinking, "Wait, you're an alien?"

I blink at that and take a moment to pretend to think about what I just said, while actually enjoying the way I was totally deflecting the whole drinking blood revelation, before sheepishly scratching my head and glancing at Phil, "Oops."

Jane looked skeptical but also hopeful, and Darcy's reaction was… mixed, her tone either ecstatic or horrified… or both, "Wait I fucked an alien?!"

I preempt Jane's skepticism by exposing my true face to her for a moment which just makes her go bug eyed. Phil finally takes back control of the situation when he steps up, "Alright, change of plans. We will not be taking your research from you Doctor Foster."

This immediately takes her attention away from me, even the chance of a real live alien coming second to her work, "You won't? Really?!"

Agent Coulson has a grim smile on his face now, "As of this moment, you and your assistant work for SHIELD. You're going to have to come with us now."

The hopeful smile immediately flees Jane's face as fear replaces it. All she can get out in response to that is a small, "What?"

Darcy on the other hand has the snappy one liner, "Wait, are we seriously being abducted by aliens now?"

Phil's grimace grows even more pronounced, "No Ms. Lewis, SHIELD is predominantly human and completely human run."

Not to be out done by anyone, even if I was sort of in the doghouse, I popped in with a smile and said, "So really, you're being abducted by one alien and his human masters!"

Jane's brow furrows in an adorable manner before she voices the thought that confuses her, "… Why does that make me feel better?"

All three of us just look at her for a long moment, and I can't help but pout a bit. Damnit, she had a much better last word than I did.

And that really was the end of the meaningful conversation. There was some more complaining and posturing. Phil tried to assuage their worries by stating that SHIELD were the good guys. Don't think it helped much, but at least Dr. Foster got her journal back and was able to escape into the depths of her notes as we picked up Erik Selvig and made our way back to the crater SHIELD was based in.

I figured I'd give Thor a day or two to hear rumors of the crater and find his way out here. Hopefully he didn't get himself arrested or anything along the way… on second thought it was actually pretty likely. In the end, I located the powerless Asgardian and made sure he overheard me talking about the Hammer to a pretty barista. From the way he perked up I knew I could count on him to show up at the site soon enough, so I made my way back there with a smile on my face.

 **A/N: I figure some people will probably feel like Vali got off too easily here and that Coulson should have reacted more strongly to finding out Vali drank Darcy's blood. Obviously Agent Coulson would never actually be distracted by having to run damage control on Vali revealing his alien existence to two civilians. So it shouldn't come as a surprise that next chapter WILL start with a talk between Phil and Vali on what happened there. Hope that clears up any worries about Coulson seeming to ignore the problem there. He just didn't want to air such grievances in front of the civilians.**

 **As always please consider leaving a review letting me know your thoughts on this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well here it is. I'm curious to see what people think of this one.**

 **Thor**

 **(The Crater in New Mexico)**

As soon as we got back to the site Phil pulled me aside, staring me down, "We need to talk."

I sigh and nod, "Yeah, I kind of figured. Would it help if I said I was sorry?"

That actually gets a snort out of him, "It might. But we're still going to have this talk. Given the… revelations of the day, I need to know more. Elaborate on exactly what you're capable of for me, and what you did to Darcy Lewis."

I place my hands behind my back and smile, nodding again, "Then ask whatever you want to know sir. I am at your disposal."

He pauses for a moment before beginning his questioning, "You claimed Darcy Lewis was the first human you met after arriving on our world. She in turn has told us how you found her in a bar and used standard human pick up techniques to get back to her dorm. Can you explain that? And the blood sharing?"

I look at him for a long moment, noting what was behind the thin veneer of civility the Agent had up, "You already have your own theory Agent Coulson, so why don't you tell me what it is."

I push compulsion behind my words, but the way I said the command, he should never realize it. Not even a pause before he's speaking, "You told the Director much the same thing, but there's no denying our world is growing larger. I don't believe you're an alien. Your true face and the drinking blood, along with your claims to immortality… it's possible you're a supernatural menace instead of an extraterrestrial one. A vampire to be specific."

I smile slightly at that, "Ah well. I like that you keep an open mind Agent Coulson. But no, I am not one of your horror genre's vampires. I suppose if you wished to say so, you could compare me to a combination of the vampire and the werewolf, but there are many differences between my species and your species' legends. Still, I won't deny that my people have been here before, and all legends have at least some basis in fact."

Shrugging, I continue easily enough as I lie my pants off, "It is more than a little likely that my people's past has ended up in humanity's hands somehow. Your world is such a small place, but that's what makes it such an amazing dumping ground."

That gets his attention, "What does that mean, dumping ground?"

"You humans have been considered primitive and ignorant for quite a long time. Only recently have your eyes began to open to the truths of the universe. Because of this, the older races have used your planet as a place for things they want hidden, or things they want rid of. Such as myself."

His eyes narrow and he frowns, "And why did someone want to get rid of you? Anything to do with your first act on our planet being an assault on Darcy Lewis?"

I gasp and point a finger at him, "Hey! Whoa! That was not an assault. In her own words, Darcy demanded that I 'Wreck her'. I just obliged. And I left her no worse for wear, my blood healed any and every single thing wrong with her."

Latching onto that, he steps closer to me, "Yes… your blood. The fact that your blood can apparently heal people is something you should have mentioned to the Director or myself earlier than now. Is that all your blood does? Is Ms. Lewis going to turn into a monster or gain super powers from her little healing session with you anytime soon?"

I smile brightly at that, "No she's going to be fine. There's only a slight danger when my blood is still in someone's system… if they die before it completely filters out… well…"

He looks at me piercingly, "Well what?"

I make a show of wincing at that, "They maybe come back to life a little. With a slight craving for blood."

He just looks at me with the most deadpan face, before slowly bringing his hand up to cover it. After a moment of massaging his forehead with the pads of his fingers he asks another question, "Have you given your blood to anyone else?"

I shake my head in the negative, "No one besides your World Security Council. It was a concession I had to make, to get them to turn me over to Fury, instead of keeping me for themselves."

He actually looks a little stricken at that, and I marvel at how even now the relationship between SHIELD and its overseers is so very strained. Hydra's influence of course, spreading conflict to every single place they could spread their tendrils. Coulson opens his mouth again, most likely to continue this impromptu interrogation, when the alarms suddenly sound and shouting is heard.

I smile inwardly at the welcome interruption. We both move to a nearby railing and look down to find a familiar blonde figure mowing through SHIELD agents like grass. Things happen much like I remember them, and I'm even able to watch as Barton jumps into the sky box and is quickly propelled into the air to take aim on the intruder below.

Eventually the moment of truth comes and Thor stands before his hammer with Agent Barton asking Coulson to make a call. Instead of saying what I expect though, Coulson looks to me and says, "No, stand down. We've got someone else who can take care of it."

All he does is raise an eyebrow at me, but the order is more than clear. Obviously Fury and Coulson both want to know more about me. It's the whole reason Fury put me with his best agent in the first place. But I have no problem with this, I should have expected a test of some sorts as is.

With a slight nod of acknowledgement to my current superior, I propel myself over the railing and down into the muddy clearing below, landing with a splash that grabs Thor's attention immediately. Especially as I land between him and his precious hammer. The smile that had been growing on his face immediately melts into a snarl that turns into a roar as he charges me like a raging bull.

Dialing up my speed a bit I slide around him, easily dodging the mortal Thor and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, pulling and cutting off his air supply for a moment before slamming him down into the mud nonchalantly. He's dazed for half a moment so I take it to speak down at him, "Do you really think you're strong enough to fight me?"

He growls angrily and gets to his feet carefully, eyes filled with caution never leaving me. Unfortunately for him, I dial up the speed even further despite my audience and disappear from his line of sight in a moment to appear behind him. He only has a second to look around frantically before I'm slamming the sole of my boot into his unprotected back and he's sprawling across the slippery mud towards the hammer.

As I walk towards him much slower, I notice the way his eyes alight on the handle of Mjolnir, clearly sure it will be his saving grace. He begins to reach for it and suddenly I'm behind him and holding him by his hair. He struggles to reach the hammer, and I loosen my grip to let him reach the last few inches as I speak again, "Go ahead. We both know you're not worthy, Son of Odin."

Kudos are due, he did not flinch at those words, instead bearing his teeth in a mixture of a grin and a snarl as his hand closed around the hammer's pommel and he spoke for the first time, "I will make you eat those words."

With all of his strength he pulls at the handle, clearly aiming to swing Mjolnir around and strike me with it, possibly across the head or on the chest. It doesn't matter, as he finds himself unable to move it so much as an inch. All of his attention leaves me as I release his hair and he brings his other hand forward to continue pulling ineffectually at the hammer handle.

I spare him only a moment more of thought before looking up through the rain at Agent Coulson. He's staring down at me with something indiscernible in his eyes. The looks in the eyes of Doctors Selvig and Foster beside him, along with Darcy are much easier to read. A combination of awe and horror tell me they saw the whole thing. I just slowly smile, even as Coulson finally orders other agents to move in and secure the prisoner.

A few minutes later Thor is in an interrogation room and Coulson and I are staring through the glass at him. After a moment Coulson looks at me, "What was all that back there? Am I supposed to believe this is Thor? He seems a bit too… human."

I keep my eyes on the depowered Asgardian, considering how I wish to answer that for a long moment, "I took a guess given his looks and his single minded focus on the hammer. Either he's a spy who's decided to take on the most unbelievable cover ever, he's been brainwashed to THINK he's Thor, or he's Thor and he's been stripped of his power."

That last one catches Coulson's attention, "Stripped? How, by who?"

Finally I look at Coulson and raise an eyebrow, "This is a theory mind you, but I would imagine the same person who enchanted Mjolnir. And given the enchantment's wording, I suspect that would be Odin. I hope it is Odin, because if it's not, it means this isn't a punishment but an attack and might very well be the precursor to bad things for everyone."

Shrugging, I gesture at Thor, "Perhaps we should ask?"

Phil turns to look at the shackled Thor and then nods. Together we enter the interrogation room, Phil in front and myself only a step behind. I take up position slightly back at his side, letting him ask the questions.

Because of the changes I've made since arriving, Phil's questioning takes a little different tack, "So I've been told that you're Thor."

That gets Thor's attention, his eyes had been downcast until that moment. He raises his head sharply, gaze alighting on Phil for only a moment before refocusing on me, narrowing his eyes in anger, "You. Who are you?"

I raise an eyebrow but Phil gestures for me to speak up so I shrug and step up to stand directly beside him, "My name is Vali Masters. And this is Phil Coulson, my immediate superior. You should be a bit more respectful to him."

The Mighty Thor actually flinches at that and Coulson gives me a look. Alright so I may have injected a bit more menace into my statement than was necessary, but hey, cultivating a seeming devotion to those in charge seemed like a good defensive screen for the moment. And though Thor tries to hide it, I can tell he's remembering how I manhandled him almost effortlessly only a bit ago.

Swallowing thickly, Thor leans back and makes eye contact with Phil, "I apologize Son of Coul. I meant no disrespect. Yes, I am Thor of Asgard, Son of Odin… or… I was."

Coulson narrows his eyes, "You were? Care to elaborate on that?"

Thor grows slightly defensive at that, "I do not see how that's any of your business."

"We're SHIELD. Defending the world is our business. We need to know why you and your hammer are here, and what needs to be done, if Earth is in danger."

That causes Thor to shake his head and finally answer with what I already knew, "Midgard is in no danger. I was… banished from Asgard by Odin. I know not why he sent Mjolnir with me."

Coulson and I look at each other, and I know he's considering what I said earlier, about Midgard being a dumping ground for more advanced civilizations. I just smile slightly. After another moment Coulson lets out the smallest of sighs, "I need to make a phone call. Watch him."

The command is meant for me, though even as Coulson leaves the room he and I both know that I will be watched just as closely, and every word Thor and I say to each other will be recorded. Still, given that I'm the only member of SHIELD currently on base whose proven he can take down the depowered yet still incredibly dangerous Asgardian, it sends the right message to Thor.

Thor seems about to ask me something, but then gets a glazed look in his eye. Ah, Loki must be communing with him through astral projection. I'd always wondered what that looked like. While Loki lies to Thor about Odin's 'death' I focus my hearing on Agent Coulson's conversation outside the room.

"Yes sir, the… agent you assigned to me believes this to be the real Thor. There's no denying that there is a hammer that fell from the sky, or the fact that as of yet no one has been able to lift it. I do believe there's a likely chance that the intruder is telling the truth, and we're dealing with a second alien."

"And would you say this new alien presents a threat to Earth?"

"No sir, beyond his initial struggle to reach the hammer, he has not proven to be overly hostile, nor has he killed anyone."

"Then offer him a job with SHIELD. Doesn't sound like he has anything else going for him. And the Council can't exactly complain, they sent a precedent with Masters.

"And the scientists who were studying the wormhole?"

"Give them a more permanent offer as well. I've been briefed on both Foster and Selvig's work. They could be incredibly assets. As for this intern… I received your report on her contact with our first alien friend. I want her kept close for now, so find something for her to do as well."

"Yes sir. Is that all?"

"Yes. If things calm down out there over the next few days, you'll be moving on. The world is throwing a goddamn hissy fit right now on us. Stark's damn expo turned into a war zone, and Banner has been spotted near a university. I won't be surprised if the alien thunder god turns out to be the easiest thing we deal with this week… but don't count on it."

"Yes sir."

With that Coulson hangs up and steps back into the room just as Thor lets out a quiet "Goodbye" I assume that Loki ended the communication between them right before Thor spoke that final word. There are tears in his eyes and I imagine Loki bombarded him quite well just as he did in the original timeline.

Coulson however knew none of this, "Goodbye? I just got back." He frowns and glances at me, "Going anywhere?"

I just shake my head, "It's the first word he's said since you left sir."

Thor speaks up and reveals what had happened. Surprising until I take into account just how much he'd already been forced to reveal about his circumstances, "Apologies, I was speaking with my brother, Loki. He was not actually here though, he merely projected himself from Asgard to speak with me."

Thor had tacked on that last bit upon seeing Coulson grow extremely alarmed at the possibility of another intruder, this one a fully powered Asgardian. It calmed Phil down a bit, enough for him to regain his composure and return to his new assignment… recruiting Thor.

"I've said it already but I'll say it again. Our organization is known as SHIELD, and we're the best defense the Earth has against the growing threats humanity faces. I've been asked by the Director, my superior, to offer you a place with us. You don't exactly have anywhere else to go from what we understand."

That catches Thor by surprise, as he looks at Coulson blankly for a long moment, "You would offer me a place at your side despite the one thing you know of me being my banishment?"

Here Coulson glances sidelong at me, and I know what he's not saying. He's picked up on the fact that Odin is clearly testing Thor, if what I said about the hammer's enchantment is true. Still, he seems content to keep that information from Thor for now.

"Yes. You would not be exposed to any sensitive information right away, nor would you be used for any of our more dangerous work. Your first task would be to work with two of our newer scientists, who have been researching the wormhole that dropped you and the hammer here longer then we even knew the possibility existed. They'll need all of the information you can provide them, so that SHIELD can be ready if we ever need to be."

Thor seems subdued and almost humbled by it all, but he does slowly nod to show he's on board with the idea. Very shortly we're removing his handcuffs and leading him to the lab Dr. Foster and Dr. Selvig had been given. Both of them actually seem rather content as well, all of their research is still theirs and they now have the best tech that SHIELD can provide… which is to say they're only two or three rungs under Stark now.

Darcy on the other hand is clearly bored out of her mind. And Coulson has left me in charge of watching the group while he deals with other administrative duties. So being the awful man I am, I sneak up on her as she complains loudly about not having anything to do, and rest my hands on her shoulders, leaning in to whisper in her ear, "I'm sure I could find something for you to do darling."

I expected her to freak out, but instead she turns around with an incredibly hungry look in her eyes and throws her arms around my neck before kissing me for all she's worth. Thor notices but averts his gaze, while Selvig and Foster both continue on with what they're already doing, attention solely focused on the possible breakthroughs just outside their grasp.

As Darcy finally comes up for air, panting heavily with rosy cheeks, I just raise both eyebrows at her. She glances around to make sure no one was watching, and without a word she grabs me by the collar and drags me towards a nearby supply closet. I'm careful to keep from crashing too hard into the back wall of the closet as she pushes me towards it, returning her subsequent kisses with enthusiasm.

She was ferocious in her passion, single minded in her lust in a way that reminded me of something familiar. Such thoughts were put aside when she slowly slid down my front of her own accord, and fished my hardening cock out of my pants before attempting to stuff it down her throat.

I grunt a bit as my hand fists in her hair, her head bobbing up and down and her tongue swirling in a way that reminded me of just how hard it had been to find a good lay since her. Not many female Hydra agents after all. Soon it was more like I was fucking her face than her sucking me off, as I held her in place and slid my cock back and forth in her mouth. She took it rather well, though I was careful not to gag her too much to avoid making too much noise.

Her over enthusiasm got the best of me, and soon as I was spilling my seed down her throat, watching as she greedily drank down every last drop, never breaking eye contact with me until she was done. Pulling off of my length she wipes her mouth and makes to stand, looking satisfied and ready to leave the small closet strangely enough.

Of course I wasn't about to leave things so unfinished. With a quiet growl I grabbed her as she turned to go, one hand covering her mouth to keep her quiet even as I pulled her back against my chest. She let out an involuntary yelp, but quieted down quickly enough even as my hand undid the clasp on her pants and slid down past them.

Pushing her panties aside, I thrust two fingers into her soaking wet cunt and began to fuck her vigorously with my hand, causing her to let out moans into my palm. Smiling as I put thousands of years of experience to work on making putty of the girl in my hands, I didn't stop until I felt her shudder dramatically and fall limp against me.

Only then, with my fingers covered in her juices did I release her, licking them clean and letting her take a moment to recover and make herself presentable. That's when we finally left the supply closet. I know Thor knew what had happened given the look he gave us, but Selvig and Foster both seemed to remain oblivious, focused as they were.

I couldn't help but wonder at it though, the ferocity and almost primal like way Darcy had come at me, only to become submissive yet forceful in making sure my needs were met… it reminded me of female werewolves. Specifically the ones who would lay at my feet like bitches in heat day after day. I'd have to keep a close eye on Ms. Lewis. I wouldn't put it past my omnipotent self at all to fuck with me by fucking with the people I'd fucked… with.

 **A/N: That felt like the perfect place to end this one. Next chapter: Lady Sif and the Warriors Three! Along with a certain pesky murder machine.**

 **As always, please consider leaving me a review, they're how I thrive.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the next chapter guys! This will be the end of the Thor movie, and then we'll be moving on to what comes after!**

 **On a FFdotnet note, reviews broke on New Years eve, Thursday. Which really really sucks because at last check I got SEVENTEEN REVIEWS for Chapter 4! And I haven't been able to read any of them. They just aren't showing up for me. I hope they will soon but for now don't think I'm ignoring you, FFdotnet is just fricking broken!**

 **That said, PMs don't seem to be broken, so if you have any questions about this chapter or Chapter 4 feel free to PM me and I'll do my best to get back to you. If you don't have any questions and just want to let me know what you think of the chapter, please still leave a review and once they fix reviews I'll get to read it.**

 **Thanks for reading, hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **Thor**

 **(The Crater)**

I would never believe it possible, but Thor and Jane seemed to be growing just as close as they had originally, even with my interference. I suppose without me they still only had a couple days to get all lovey dovey, but it was a bit ridiculous that they were already star gazing together within a few hours of the interrogation. And then the next morning took both their breakfast and lunch together.

I mean, of course Jane was pumping Thor for all the information she could get out of him, the star gazing session was mostly her learning about the Nine Realms and the Bifrost, and the breakfast and lunch conversations were just as information based. But there was also a look of growing admiration in both of their eyes for one another. It seemed less and less likely I'd get a chance to seduce Jane for a bit of fun, but I suppose in the end I hadn't really put the required effort into it.

Oh well, you win some, you lose some. On a related note, I heard the sounds of our newest visitors long before anyone else. With a growing smile, I sped through the work site and confronted Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. They had been relatively stealthy as they approached the crater from a nearby hill that covered them beautifully, but not to my enhanced hearing.

As I appeared before them in a burst of speed however, they reacted less than admirably, drawing their weapons and letting out a sudden girly screech in the case of the larger one. We all took half a moment to stare at him, and he had the good grace to blush scarlet in embarrassment.

Smiling, I spoke, my eyes drifting from Sif to each of the male Warriors, "The Lady, the Fop, the Foreigner, and the Brute. You're trespassing."

As planned, my words have the desired effect of pissing off each of the four Asgardians before me in different ways but to much the same result. I had weapons leveled at me and in a biting tone Sif speaks up, "You will take us to Thor right now Midgardian."

I raise an eyebrow and clasp my hands behind me, leaning forward ever so slightly, "Counter offer. You surrender your weapons and come with me, and I'll see what I can do about visitation rights."

Fandral narrowed his eyes and stepped in with his rapier, clearly intending to attack me, "Asgardians do not surrender."

I smile even as I slide along the edge of the quick thrust he punctuates that sentence with, appearing behind him and slamming my fist into the back of his head and sending him sprawling, "I was hoping you'd say that."

He's not out for the count by a long shot, and I watch with interest as the other three take on a much more wary stance, even as he slowly gets to his feet. Raising my hands, I beckon them all forth with that same cocky grin still on my face.

I have to give them credit, beyond Fandral's initial misstep, all four warriors come at me as one, moving as a single cohesive unit with the sole purpose of bringing me down. Their blows are aimed at non vital areas and I'm surprised at their unwillingness to kill. I suppose they think they still need me for information of sorts.

The reason behind it doesn't matter, what matters is that I make use of the way they hold back to play with them for a few minutes so I can get a better idea of just what I'm dealing with. I'm dodging and deflecting mostly, unwilling to take a direct hit right away. I notice quickly though, that Hogun and Volstagg's weapons do not glow with the same magic that Sif's sword and Fandal's rapier do.

They're getting frustrated now, my speed making it seemingly impossible for them to land a blow on me and my self-satisfied smirk angering them. But I've seen enough now, and I know I won't have much longer with the amount of noise we've been making. From defensive to offensive in less than second, I come to a stop behind Volstagg as he rears back to swing a strike down at me from over his head, I grab the shaft of said axe and kick him square in the back with my full strength.

His weapon is wrenched from his grasp as he goes flying forward, tumbling head over heel and slamming into the ground with even more force than Fandral had. Holding the battle axe in one hand, I heft it a bit and look to the others with a smile, "Hm, I thought it'd be heavier."

An instant after that I'm behind Hogun and swinging the battle axe like a shovel, the flat of it swinging around at high speeds to slam into his head. To his credit, he was already beginning to turn when it connected, but even still it seemed he was not fast enough to react to my attack. He went down and stayed down, even as Volstagg began struggling to rise, starting to recover from his fall.

Hogun is unconscious, I'm sure of that, and Fandral and Sif are charging at me in a clear rage over how I'd just brained their friend. They still aren't fast enough though, and I drop the battle-axe to pick up Hogun's fallen mace, before flashing to Volstagg and slamming it into his leg, creating a satisfying crunch and forcing a scream of pain out of him as he falls to the ground. From the looks of things, he won't be walking for a while.

Stepping away from him and dropping Hogun's weapon as well, I take advantage of the lull in battle to speak, as both Fandral and Sif have frozen upon seeing their large friend in such pain, "Let's pause for a moment shall we? I don't think this is going very well for you, so let me be a gentleman enough to make things a bit more fair."

I lock eyes with Sif and a wicked grin spreads across my face as I make my offer idly, "My lady, you may have one free strike on my person, if your companion remains where he is."

A single look from Sif has Fandral standing down, as she approaches me cautiously, enchanted sword and shield held at the ready. I just smile, standing in a relaxed stance, and wait for her to come to me. I need to know what her sword can do, I need to know the pain and damage it could cause. So as she lunged forward, intent on skewering me through the chest with it, I let her.

As the blade flashed with magic and slid into my torso I let out a grunt, as the most intense pain I'd felt in a long time went through my body. Before she could do anything more my hand lashed out and grabbed the wrist of the hand holding her sword, locking her close to me and keeping her from dragging the sword out of me in any direction she might have wanted.

Her eyes widen and she swings her shield around to bash me across the face and force me to release her. I grab the lip of it with my other hand, stalling its movement and leaning in close as blood pools in my mouth, my eyes turning gold and black, my fangs sliding out, and my terrifying grin growing increasingly bloody, "That actually kind of hurts."

And then I slam my forehead into her temple sending her reeling. Releasing her wrist, I grab onto the handle of the blade she's holding instead and pull back, angling a rather high kick at her midsection. It slams home and she goes flying back, leaving both her shield in my grasp and her sword lodged in my stomach.

I stand there for a moment reveling in the sensation of actual pain for the first time in centuries, physical pain that I hadn't actually felt for so long. This… I could get addicted to this sort of feeling if I let it go too long again. Eventually though, Fandral draws my attention back to him, as he seems to finally find his resolve once more and prepares to attack me again.

I get ready to meet his attack and brutalize him as I have the others, when SHIELD agents finally swarm into the area, guns out and pointed at my four opponents and shouts on their lips demanding they stand down. Given that three out of four are already on the ground, though Sif was in the process of rising to her feet, Fandral is the only one to have to actually respond to the shouts.

Looking around at the number of men surrounding him and his comrades, along with the state of said comrades, he looks directly at me and drops his rapier to the ground before slowly raising his hands, "We surrender."

At that the fight goes out of Volstagg and Sif both, and the SHIELD Agents begin to move into secure them. Paramedics move towards me with wide eyes at my bloody appearance. Before they can even reach me though, I'm pulling Sif's sword out of my chest despite their vehement protests. I chuckle, which only results in me spitting blood onto the ground at their feet, and gesture to my torso for them to watch as the gaping hole in me closes up quickly with the foreign object lodged in it no longer.

That gets more eyes, from Sif and the Warriors three and my allies both, but I shrug that off and hand over Sif's equipment to a SHIELD Agent beside me, before walking to where Coulson stands without a care in the world.

"Status." Is the first thing he says to me, but oh what unspoken words I can hear in that single word. I've shown quite a bit of my hand here after all, and given SHIELD quite a lot to think about.

Still, appearances must be kept up, "Sir. I found these four scouting our perimeter for an unauthorized entrance into the site. I confronted them and they demanded to see Thor. I asked them to surrender their weapons before I take them to him, and they became… violent. As you can see, I dealt with the threat."

He looks at the four prisoners being carted off to the site below, Thor walking past them towards us, "And you didn't think to tell them that Thor was not a prisoner here?"

I smile pleasantly at that, even as Thor arrives, "They did not seem very inclined to listen sir. They were quite quick to anger or to action depend on how one looks at it."

That last bit is directed at Thor, and he does look a bit sheepish for a second, though it is quickly covered up by the anger he's feeling towards me for my manhandling of his friends. He ignores me in favor of looking to Coulson, "Son of Coul, I apologize for my friends. They believed me to be in danger and were just trying to find me."

Coulson doesn't even look at me as he takes control of the situation, "Understandable, but they will have to be detained until we have an idea of exactly why they're here. Did they tell you anything."

Thor looks sheepish again and shakes his head, "Only that they came to find me, but not why. I wished to speak with you as soon as possible."

That gets a nod from Phil, "Then go and find out exactly what they want. I'll be in soon and we'll discuss their stay on Earth."

With that Thor leaves and Coulson turns to me, an actual frown etched across his face now that we're alone, "You've been holding out on us. Fury isn't going to be happy that you were hiding this much from us."

I smile slightly, "I suppose he won't be, but I promise you I am as dedicated to SHIELD as ever. I confess, it was the first time I'd met actual Asgardians and their weapons… I felt a certain urge to… test myself. I know neither you nor the Director have any reason to trust me, but all I can do is endeavor to change that over time."

I don't get a response to that, as he looks down at the large hole in my suit, "And are you fully recovered now?"

I bring a half smile, half grimace to my face at that, "I am healed, but weakened. I will need blood to build back to my full strength."

A partial lie of course, one sword through the chest and the amount of blood I'd lost barely weakened me. I could go for months without blood if I needed to these days, a byproduct of my age and the magic I'd been subjected to over thousands of years I supposed. Natural dessication would take quite a long time in my case.

Still, I receive a nod and he directs me to our medical center, where we have some blood bags on hand. I make sure to pass by Thor and his friends on the way, but I'm surprised to find that they don't stare me down, purposefully shying away from making eye contact with me. I wouldn't have expected such meek behavior from Asgardians, but perhaps Thor has warned them against picking anymore fights.

I get my blood bags, drink them in plain view of my new Asgardian friends and settle into wait in the medical area. It's only a couple hours before the Bifrost beam hits Earth again, this time only a hundred yards away from the crater that SHIELD had made their base around. The Destroyer stepped out of the beam and a moment later the Bifrost shut off and the metal monstrosity began walking slowly towards the crater.

Coulson came walking into the medbay and showed all of us a live feed of the Destroyer, "What is this?"

The Asgardians actually pale at the sight and Sif looks to Thor, "It is Loki. He has sent the Destroyer to silence us, to silence you."

Volstagg speaks up next, "We must stop it from reaching Thor." Of course he then tries to pull his broken leg off the table he's laid out on so he can stand, only to cry out in pain. Everyone looks at him with concern but I just stand and roll my eyes, looking to Coulson as I then roll my shoulders.

"This is the first taste Earth will have of interplanetary conflict. Frankly, you aren't ready. I'll do my best to stop this thing but I need you to give the order as well as promise me that you'll call for a retreat if the time comes."

Agent Phil Coulson looks at me for a long moment, as if slightly surprised by my serious façade and the fact that I'm stepping up to the plate. After a moment he nods, "Go." And I'm gone, zipping away. Behind me I hear the Asgardians I hadn't disabled demand to be allowed to help as well. Thus, when they come up behind me as I stand at the edge of SHIELD's camp watching the Destroyer approach, I'm not even slightly surprised.

I am a little surprised when Sif throws something at me, but I catch it easily from the air, looking at Volstagg's battleaxe with a raised eyebrow even as she explains, sounding as if she swallowed a bitter lemon as she spoke to me with actual courtesy, "Volstagg demanded that his weapon at least be used, if he could not do battle alongside us."

I chuckle at that but nod, curling my hand around the large battle-axe and holding it at my side to focus on the Destroyer even as Hogun, Fandral, and Sif prepare themselves for another battle. The Destroyer stops about fifty feet from us, and I take that moment to speak even though I know it is already preparing to attack once Loki finishes assessing his opponents.

So I address him directly, "Loki, Acting King of Asgard. You are trespassing on this planet by proxy. Call back your toy or I will be forced to break it."

There is a pause from everyone around me, as if no one can believe my audacity. Even the Destroyer freezes up for a moment with its head tilted to the side and I can imagine Loki sitting upon his throne staring at me in disbelief. And then the Destroyer opens its face and a beam of destructive energy fires out after a moment of charging.

It hits directly where I'd been standing, but of course I wasn't there anymore. With a sneer on my face and Volstagg's battle-axe in my hand I appeared at the Destroyer's side and swung into it with… well it would be quite epic to say all my might wouldn't it? But that would be a lie. I used half of my might, and found the Axe embedded deeply into the Destroyer, for all of the good that did.

At that moment, I knew that I could use both my speed and strength to swing this axe fast enough to cut the Destroyer into pieces. I wasn't honestly sure if it'd get back up from being put into fifty different chunks however, which is why I found myself holding back. I wanted Thor to become worthy here, I wanted him to return to Asgard and send Loki off of the broken edge of the Bifrost into the abyss below so that I could expect Loki at a relatively similar time frame as the Avengers.

Quite frankly, I wanted to insert myself onto the team when they were just getting started, so I could come off as the prickly and arrogant, yet reliable member of the team. Not to mention that I felt like becoming an Avenger was the best way to eventually move from SHIELD Agent to SHIELD Consultant without causing the spy organization to hunt me down and force me to dismantle them. After all, I wasn't sure if I really wanted SHIELD or Hydra over one or the other quite yet.

So, I held back as I'd been doing since I joined SHIELD, as I'd done even in the fight with the Asgardians. I let my eyes widen in surprise as the Destroyer turned to look at me, despite my clean strike on it using Volstagg's axe, and that fake surprise was the excuse I'd use if anyone asked how the Destroyer was able to backhand the shit out of me a moment after that.

I went flying but landed on my feet as my sneer transformed into a snarl and my face transformed from human to hybrid. The three Asgardians supposedly fighting with me moved in as one against the Destroyer as I was knocked away. They worked as a team to land blow after blow that staggered the metallic golem, pushing it back and even giving the façade of winning for a few brief moments.

And then they too were beaten back with beams of light forcing retreat and physical blows slamming them into the ground. Once again I leapt into the fray, this time quite literally as I landed on the Destroyer's back, slammed my palms into the approximate area where his shoulder blades would be and began to slowly claw into his hollow body.

I was only just beginning to pull apart the metal with my bare hands when his head spun around and the energy beam coalesced before striking me directly in the face. I turned ever so slightly that it wouldn't hit me straight on, wanting to keep my head intact for what came next. That didn't stop it from burning my face off even as it threw me clear.

All part of the plan of course, as I guided my own trajectory directly into the side of SHIELD's hastily constructed base, and right through the wall, coming to land in a heap besides Thor. He kneels beside me, not really sure what to do, but that's alright because I do. Reaching up I grab his collar and pull him down to my badly burned face to whisper accusatorily through nonexistent lips, "He's here… for you…"

I release him after that and slump backwards, closing my eyes and feigning unconsciousness. It's only a moment before Thor stands and leaves my body behind. If he'd stayed even a moment longer he might have noticed that my face had already started healing, but I've awakened purpose within him and he does not look back.

I listen on as Thor confronts the Destroyer, and through it his brother. I listen as he lays down his life and begs his brother to let everyone else live. I hear as Thor is presumably killed given the cries of horror and shock, and I watch as Mjolnir, glowing with barely restrained power shoots from its resting place to Thor's hand, coincidentally, flying right past me on the way.

I let a small smile grace my face as I slowly rise to my feet, pretending to still be weakened and relying on my destroyed clothing and the smoke and dirt covering my skin to sell that image. Making my way back to where the fighting is taking place, I arrive in time to watch Thor defeat the Destroyer and succeed in breaking one of Asgard's finer weapons.

The background is where I belong and where I stay for this next bit as Thor and Coulson talk and Thor promises that he won't forget SHIELD's generosity and that they can always count on him to defend Midgard. I watch as Thor and Jane exchange goodbyes as well, though surprisingly there are no promises of return or heartfelt cries of love.

A single kiss on the lips between them, a shared look of understanding, and then Thor is gone, leaving the warriors and Sif behind to drag Volstagg back with them. I'm intrigued by that, wondering just what damage I've done to Thor and Dr. Foster's relationship. I knew they'd grown close still, but it seemed they hadn't grown close enough to ignore the countless obstacles in the way of any potential happiness they might find together.

It seemed I'd made more practical people out of both of them, with my changes. My musings are interrupted by Coulson as he approaches, looking at me warily, "That was certainly… something. I have to say, I wasn't expecting you to get up again after that last strike."

I wince and run a hand over my newly healed face before lying to his face, "I might not have if not for my speed. That last attack was aiming to take my head clean off my shoulders, but I was able to move partially out of its way in time to keep my head at the cost of my face. Not an experience I ever hope to repeat sir."

He nods, "I can imagine not. I appreciate the effort you put in here. You were right back there in the medbay, we weren't ready to fight that thing. Fury will appreciate what you did as well."

I smile grimly, "I'm more interested in what he does about this, then his feelings about it. SHIELD isn't going to sit around doing nothing from here on out, is it? So what's the next step sir?"

Coulson actually smiles back at that, "We'll be moving out soon. I have to talk to the Director about all of this, but I expect he'll have our next assignment within the day. For now, babysit our newest scientists. They've had a bit of a scare after all."

I chuckle at that, but move away to leave Coulson to his call.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading folks and I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Like I said in the opening note, please PM me if you have specific questions about this chapter or next chapter, but continue to leave reviews please for anything else, and hopefully I'll get to read them soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So yeah, hope you enjoy this chapter but it is a bit of filler to get us to the Avengers while also having a bit more interaction with some of the folks Vali hasn't really gotten to see yet. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Also reviews are now fixed again, yay~**

 **A few days after the battle of Puente Antiguo**

 **(SHIELD Base, location unknown)**

"I've read the report but I want to hear your honest opinion. You're recommending our resident alien for unsupervised missions. Considering everything that was revealed over the course of this mission, I have to wonder if that's really a wise course of action."

"I believe what was revealed over the course of the mission makes him more than ready sir. And given what he went through in a battle that probably saved the lives of every SHIELD agent on base including mine, I believe we can afford to start trusting him. That's why I'm recommending him for Level Six, and yes that means I believe we should send him on unsupervised missions."

"I can see why we wouldn't want to waste his unique abilities on Level 5, but sending him out to do our dirty work… well I suppose part of me just doesn't want other agencies finding out we have what amounts to a damn vampire on the payroll."

"He'll dial it back if we tell him to Director. No fangs, no drinking from enemies or anyone else. So far he's seemed perfectly capable of sustaining himself with blood bags. All he'll be is another masked soldier of fortune moving around the world dealing with… issues."

"You're recommending a mask? Are we considering Agent Masters for the Avengers Initiative now?"

"Not at all sir, I wouldn't consider him Avenger material even at the best I've seen from him. Not unless we get truly desperate. No, I'm recommending not just the mask, but complete separation from SHIELD. I'm recommending the Agent for missions no normal human could do. Missions that are critical to the defense of SHIELD and of Earth."

"… And if we have to, we can disavow knowledge of any… unnatural beings working for us? The information we already have on him will have to be made Alpha level for this to work. There are already rumors about what happened at Puente Antiguo. Mostly focused on Thor and the Destroyer that attacked you, but I don't expect our agent's involvement and what he's capable of to stay secret for long."

"Exactly, which is why burying it now will allow us to use him to the full extent of his capabilities and hide his existence for a while longer."

"I suppose you're right. This all hinges on his approval though. He's not a normal agent as you well know. If he's not interested in becoming the black ops of black ops, he has the Council to back him and stop me from doing anything about it."

"Oh, I can't help but think he'll bite. It'll all be in how we phrase it."

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **Several Months After Thor**

 **(Sochi, SHIELD Safehouse)**

Of course I had been interested in the idea. A chance to get out and stretch my legs away from the constant supervision of Agent Coulson? Perfect! My allegiance to Hydra was already a secret held by their highest ranking members. It would seem my allegiance to SHIELD would be the same way. All they asked was that I keep from revealing the more vampiric aspects of my nature. I didn't of course, but what's a little nibble here and there on a target that's going to die anyways?

I was given resources as well as what I could only call a super suit. Form fitting and made of some combination of comfortable yet incredibly durable materials, the outfit covered me from head to toe. It could supposedly withstand knife strikes and possibly some small weapons fire, but anything larger than a pistol would probably penetrate.

I never got shot, so it didn't really come up as a problem. Ontop of the full body suit came the hood and the mask. The mask fit onto my face beautifully, covering everything from my hairline down to just under my chin. Of course, it had better fit, I'd had to sit through hours of them making molds to get the mask just right.

Altogether, I looked like a kickass ninja. I certainly wasn't complaining. And so I became SHIELD's dagger in the dark, dealing with threat after threat that might have turned into something the Earth wasn't ready to face. It was months of assassinations and data retrieval before I finally got something that at least closely resembled the timeline that I knew.

A call had me coming here, to Russia, to meet up once more with Coulson. He stood across from me now in a secure SHIELD safehouse, eyeing my get up with a strange look in his eye. I cocked my head to the side and broke the silence, "Well Phil? Why am I here?"

"… You've been making quite a name for yourself in the past few months. They're calling you Blur now I hear."

I chuckle at that, the sound coming out distorted because of the mask, "Well, when you masquerade as a Soldier of Fortune, you start to seem suspicious if you never take any of the jobs that people offer you. I had the free time, so I did some freelance work on the sides. Pulled a few hearts out of a few chests. I always did my homework, so I know they weren't people important to us. As for the title, I figure Blur is an identity we can kill off whenever we need to. Not like anyone alive has ever gotten a good look at me as it is."

Blur was the name I'd been saddled with after my few months of pretending to be a mercenary. I moved fast after all, too fast to be normal, to be human. Combine that with my ability to hear and smell better than any human ever could, and I didn't exactly leave many witnesses to my work. The most any survivors ever saw was a blur before I was gone. I wasn't too attached though, I'd probably be more than happy to discard the moniker when the time came.

Coulson grimaces but nods, "The Director already decided that your reasoning was sound. But this mission will be a bit different from what you've been up to of late. This is a retrieval mission only. One of our Agents broke contact and our job is to find her and support her."

I can't help but tilt my head at that, "Her? Who is this Agent? One of the good ones I hope, to rate my assistance on a task that's a bit more delicate than usual."

Coulson just looks at me for a long moment before nodding and continuing the briefing, "I don't believe you've met her but Agent Romanoff is one of our best. I want to remind you, you're under my command again for this one. That means you follow my orders."

I nod my head amicably as he can't see the grin on my covered face, "Of course sir. Have I ever not?"

He doesn't deign to answer that, we both know what he means. After a moment of silence he beckons with his fingers, "Let's go. We have a tentative last known location and I want our Agent located and secured by nightfall."

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **Several Months After Thor**

 **(Sochi, Sport Hall)**

When we arrived at the location Coulson had somehow managed to magic up, it was to find Natasha face down in ice cold water in the center of a broken hockey rink. Before Phil could do more than widen his eyes and take a step towards her body, I was in the water and hauling her out. It took only a moment for Phil to adjust to the suddenness of my actions and then he was at my side, looking her over.

I told him what I'd already discovered, "She's got the early stages of hypothermia, and she's not breathing. I can give her my blood now sir and it will heal her, but any later and she'll be too gone… she'll resurrect."

He doesn't even pause, "Do it now."

I nod and pull one of my gloves off to bite into the flesh between my thumb and index finger, before pressing it to Romanoff's lips. It seeps through and a moment later coloring is returning to her face and the water in her lungs is expelled forcibly by my blood's aggressive healing properties. Her eyes snap open even as I hear the faintest shuffling sound. I look at Coulson, "Sir, someone was watching us… I can still catch up to them."

Coulson nods again and gives a single order, "Bring them to me alive."

I grin ferally beneath my mask and flash away from the two SHIELD agents to chase after the human who was now fleeing with all the possible haste they could muster. I had to admit, they were good, but while there were humans who could probably kill normal vampires on their best days, there were no humans who could outrun me even on my worst.

Catching up to the little spy, I appeared in front of them and grabbed them by the arm and the throat, stopping all forward motion and just barely refraining from snapping their neck from the force that they ran into my palm with. Credit where credit is due, a moment later my new captive was firing round after round at point blank range into my chest.

I reached up and broke the petite wrist of the hand holding said gun, forcing a beautiful cry of pain from my quarry even as I caught the gun and held it to the forehead of the masked figure before me. They immediately froze, and beneath my own mask I smiled, "That's good. I've been told not to kill you, but I can break the rest of your bones and carry you back if need be."

Of course the immediate response to that was an attempted knee to my groin. I let it slam into the bullet proof cup I'd made part of my outfit months ago. Yeah, I could heal any injury including down there, but that didn't mean I wanted to. Letting out a put upon sigh, I spun my quarry around and applied a chokehold that left them unconscious within a few seconds.

As I carried them back, I checked and discovered my suspicions were correct and I was dealing with a woman. Truly disappointing that SHIELD was actually overseeing this mission for the first time in months. The fun I could have had with her, the negotiations alone would have been phenomenal… but alas, it was not meant to be.

I arrived with no other complications to find Phil and Natasha arguing heatedly. Natasha practically jumped out of her skin when I appeared in a burst of speed before them both, laying my prisoner out on the ground with her hood removed. The face seemed to shock the Black Widow even more and she stared down at it actually gaping for a long moment before she picked up on our superior's complete lack of surprise and looked to him.

"You hired the Blur to help track me down? Seriously?"

Coulson actually looks a bit amused at that, but doesn't answer her, instead asking a question of his own, "Who is she Natasha?"

That draws her attention away from me and she looks almost self-conscious, "She called herself Sofia. She wants to assume the Black Widow title."

I can't help chuckling at that, causing the current Black Widow to glance over at me as I speak up, "Fans in this line of work are always crazy and always a liability. You really should have killed her the moment she expressed admiration for your work."

That got a grimace, but whatever Natasha might have said was lost as the woman at our feet began to stir. Coulson pulls out some fancy restraints and before she can really get herself together her arms and legs are bound. She curses up a storm but Phil ignores her in favor of looking at Natasha, "We will talk about your comm silence later. For now, guard the prisoner."

Then he turns towards me and steps forward, pulling an envelope from his jacket and holding it out to me. I take it, even as he speaks directly to me, his eyes boring into my mask, "Your assistance was appreciated in this manner, but don't expect any more calls from SHIELD in the future. We have no more use for your… talents."

I raise an eyebrow beneath my mask as I step back. Now that was a code I wasn't expecting to hear so soon. Still, appearances must be kept and this scene had to be played out. Continuing to step back I chuckle darkly, "SHIELD and everyone else will always have a use for my talents. Next time you call, it better be for something exciting."

I turned to begin to walk away, and got a few yards before the package in my hands exploded. I let the force of the blast propel me to the ground, and pretended to lay there knocked out as Phil approached, took out a gun, and unloaded five rounds into my head.

"I can guarantee we won't be calling you again."

With that absolutely amazing one liner, he leaned down and pretended to check my pulse before standing and moving to the two shocked women. I listened in as he spoke to Natasha, probably while staring down at the bound Sofia, "Agent Romanoff, do you believe this… Sofia is a possible asset, as you turned out to be? Or is she a threat?"

There's a moment of silence before he gets a reply, and I imagine it's because Natasha is staring at the woman who just tried to kill her. A moment later I get to hear the verdict, "Threat sir. She's not SHIELD material."

Two more gunshots cut off a cry of denial, and then a body thumps to the ground and two sets of footsteps walk away. When I rise a few minutes later from my supposed death, it's to find Sofia dead with two bullet holes in her forehead. I just smile and strip off my armor before setting the charges I had on me to completely destroy the area and any evidence of what happened here.

Though I wasn't expecting it for another couple months, it appeared the time had come for me to retire my freelancer persona and rejoin the fold. I could only hope it would be something interesting, or I wouldn't be held accountable for what I did next. Turns out it was, they'd found Captain America, and they were taking no chances with his security. Which meant putting me on it.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **A few months before Avengers**

 **(SHIELD Base, Location Unknown)**

"He really doesn't look like much, does he?"

Coulson directs a baleful glare my way and I just smile benignly back. I'm once again dressed in the SHIELD Agent's leather uniform, working alongside Coulson. I am apparently Level 7 now in terms of SHIELD Clearance, which I remembered being Clint and Natasha's rank as well. It seemed I was moving up in the world, not that it mattered. My Hydra connections gave me access to most SHIELD files that I may want to read, only certain things that Nick Fury himself kept a lid on were out of my reach.

Coulson and I stand at the foot of a large bed holding the comatose Captain America. I mostly made the comment because I knew how much Phil idolized him and I was enjoying needling the usually unflappable agent, who'd been acting giddy as a schoolboy since we were told that Steve had been found. Of course, Phil knew that all too well, and with a huff, chose the high road by ignoring my bait.

Steve Rogers, the first super hero this world has had. He's rather helpless at this moment. There are a number of things I could do to him right now that no one could stop, a number of terrible fates I could visit upon him. But I can't help wanting to give him at the very least a sporting chance. He'll never really have a fighting chance, not when I can make child's play of Asgardians, but he deserves to be on his feet and awake if I decide to help Hydra turn him into what they made of Bucky.

We stand in silence for a moment longer before Phil sighs, "Right, Fury's given me our next assignment. Guess we should head out."

I smirk a bit at the tone of Coulson's voice. I don't think he's ever wanted to disobey an order, reject an assignment more than he wants to right now. But this is Agent Coulson, the consummate SHIELD Agent. After a moment more of staring at the unconscious form of his childhood hero, he turns away and gets back to work. I let my gaze linger on the sleeping super soldier one more time as well, a small smirk on my face, before I follow him out.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **Avengers**

 **(Joint Dark Energy Mission Facility)**

We had been assigned to Project PEGASUS shortly after they found Captain America, which while boring, was just fine with me. I was stuck on the surface though, as they felt that I would make a good first line of defense. Poor fools didn't even consider that the Tesseract was a gateway, but how could they went they were still thinking of it as a source of energy instead of the container for the Space Stone itself.

I was pretty sure I would completely destroy Loki at this point in time anyways, and then there would be no need for the Avengers, no Chitauri army to beat, and no floor of Stark Tower for me! I mostly wanted that floor, I definitely felt I deserved one. And if I got a chance to defile it with some lovely lady friends, all the better!

I was struck from my musings when the Tesseract finally started acting up. Still not fully suspecting what was coming, but knowing that it was becoming dangerous, the PEGASUS facility began evacuation, an evacuation I was assigned to help with. I did so gladly, letting the events below me play out even as I made sure people and equipment got to where it was meant to be.

I watched from afar as Loki escapes with the Tesseract, along with Selvig and Barton's allegiance. Ah well, whats a bit of mind control? I'm sure they would be fine, just need a bit of physical trauma to the head to knock it off.

When the dust settles, Coulson and I meet with Fury and Hill. Fury is of course… furious and scowling and I have to keep the smile off my face as he spits out orders. His first words are actually to me as soon as he sees me, "Agent Masters, you are hereby reassigned to the Avengers Initiative. You've been on the short list for a while now."

I raise an eyebrow and act surprised, but obedient as ever even as Fury hands me exactly what I want, "Yes sir!"

When he tells Phil to get Stark on board the Helicarrier by tomorrow though, I step in, "Sir, if we're reactivating the Avengers Initiative, perhaps it would be best to have Agent Coulson secure and brief Steve Rogers on the situation. You should send me to acquire Tony Stark, I think his curiosity in who I am will help us here."

It might be a bit risky here, but I make eye contact and use compulsion when I tell Fury to send me for Tony. A moment later he nods in agreement and relays those changed orders to Phil. If there's any suspicion from either of the other two agents in the room, they don't show it. Coulson for one seems ecstatic to be sent for Steve and to not have to deal with Tony, even throwing me a grateful nod once we're dismissed and exit the room.

I just smile and nod back, already heading towards a car. I have to make one stop along the way to Stark Tower, but after that… well the sky isn't really the limit anymore is it? We can go so much further.

 **A/N: As always, let me know what you think! AND! I actually don't know if anyone will get it right, but feel free to guess what the one stop Vali has to make on the way to Stark is! Its a very important stop after all :D**

 **Whoever figures it out first (if anyone does) hmmm, maybe I'll find a reward or something for it.**

 **As always, please leave a review letting me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here it is folks! It was a pretty hard guess so I'm not surprised no one managed to get it, but Vali's stop before Stark Tower was to grab the Kemiya Armor that he arrived on Earth dressed in. You'll get a good idea of some of the ways it helps Vali in this chapter.**

 **Avengers**

 **(Stark Tower)**

I felt good. I felt complete. As I stood at the foot of Stark Tower and prepared to bully my way into the home of one of the world's most powerful men, I smile and it has nothing to do with the conversation I'm about to get to have. Reaching up slowly, I run my hands over my jacket.

It just feels so good to once again be wearing Kemiya. The clothes I'd worn when I left my world and thus had been wearing when I arrived on this world weren't the sort of thing a prospective Agent of SHIELD would wear. So I'd foregone them to avoid any potential mishaps where they were demanded of me. I would hate to have had to kill my way out of SHIELD so early to protect what was mine.

Now though, now was the time. Pieces of this outfit were almost as old as I was, and even the newest piece still had an age of around two thousand years. Enchantment upon enchantment layered on each piece of the ensemble, the entire outfit so steeped in the magic of my universe that even I could feel it now that it was laid against my skin.

SHIELD's leather outfit, the suit so similar to Coulson's, even the costume they'd given me to hide my identity while I ran around playing at mercenary… none could compare to this. I was Tony Stark in his best armor. I was Thor with Mjolnir. I was Steve with his Vibranium Shield. Only now was I ready to stand beside this world's greats… or against them.

With that appealing thought I stepped up to the doors and pressed the call button on the side. A moment later a distinctly British voice spoke, "Agent Masters. How can I be of assistance?"

I smiled at that and spoke in a jovial tone, "Greetings Jarvis. I'm here to speak with Mr. Stark. Is he in?"

There's a slight pause, "Mr. Stark is busy at the moment Agent Masters. Can I schedule a future consultation for SHIELD?"

I shake my head, knowing that Jarvis can see the action from the camera above me, "This cannot wait sadly. I'm a little disappointed though, I thought Tony would be curious enough about me to let me in, if only to conduct an interrogation on the many mysteries that he hasn't been able to crack about me yet."

"… He is currently occupied with something he considers more important."

I chuckle and let my smile take on a knowing angle, "Ah, he's with Ms. Potts is he? Well, if you could be so kind to inform him that Earth has just been the victim of an alien attack that might evolve into a full scale invasion, I would greatly appreciate it. You can confirm using those fancy satellites of yours to watch what just happened in the Mojave Desert a few hours ago. And make sure Ms. Potts hears for me if you could."

A few moments later the doors before me opened and I was ushered to the elevator that took me to the penthouse at the top of the grandiose tower. I kept the smile on my face as the elevator deposited me and I arrived to find Tony looking incredibly petulant and Pepper looking very worried. I direct my attention towards Pepper first, ignoring Tony entirely as I step forward and give a slight bow before holding out the data file containing the information SHIELD wanted Stark to have, "Ms. Potts, a pleasure to finally meet in person. Phil says nothing but good things about you and your capabilities. My name, if Mr. Stark has not already told you everything about me, is Vali Masters. You can call me Vali."

Pepper returns the smile and takes the digital file from me, opening her mouth to reply when Tony rudely interrupts, "You're out of uniform Agent."

Now that he's been forced to initiate the conversation with me I turn towards him with a smile, "Yes, I felt like it was time to shed that uniform and get back to my roots. This is the clothing I wore when I arrived on Earth after all."

Pepper isn't at all surprised by my admission to being not of this world and Tony just scowls at my casual info dump, his curiosity not at all sated as he steps closer to peer at my outfit, "And before you came to our planet, were you some sort of noble? Because that outfit screams money. That's actual gold in the designs in your jacket and those are very large gemstones in your belt"

I look at him with some amusement, "Yes Mr. Stark. The gold conducts very well and the gemstones are designed to store power."

He blinks at that, in full science mode now as he tries to figure my outfit out, "Conduct what? What sort of energy does the belt store?"

Instead of answering, I just bring my hands up and run them down the lines on my chest. A moment later a globe of golden energy bursts out from me and passes through both Tony and Pepper, who jump out of their skins. Tony is wide eyed as he checks himself over and then makes sure Pepper is alright before turning back to me, "What was that supposed to do?"

I chuckle, "It is meant to be a defense against most kinds of magic. Such as the device in your chest that keeps you alive."

Tony actually looks insulted and disappointed at that. He taps his arc reactor, "This? This isn't magic, its science. Guess I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up."

I chuckle, "Come now Mr. Stark, there is a very thin line between magic and science. If you can find it, you will only soar to greater heights. But it is clear you will not believe without a demonstration. I give you permission to test your Repulsor Technology on me."

He perks up at that and a moment later he's grabbing one of his gauntlets and attaching it to his arm. I just stand there as he brings it up and aims it at me. I snap my own hand up as he fires and plant my feet. The continuous beam hits the air right before my palm and a shimmer of energy is the only thing that shows my shield fighting it off.

We hold like that for several moments until I finally begin to feel a slight strain and flash out of the way, letting the repulsor beam hit Tony's wall for a moment before he shuts it off. Raising an eyebrow, I spread my arms wide, "Well now, I'm sure you got plenty of wonderful data from that Mr. Stark."

He's staring at me, clearly trying to reconcile the idea that my simple outfit, even inlaid with gold and studded with gems, is actually capable of standing up to one of his attacks. His musings are cut short by Pepper however, "Tony, you need to see this."

She's opened up the data file I gave her and began to read the information SHIELD wanted Stark given. He moves over to her side and looks over her shoulder for a long moment before grabbing the file and bringing up its contents on his own floating screens, showing the Avengers Initiative and its members in all of their glory, along with the current situation involving Loki and the Tesseract.

I speak up as he gets engrossed in what he's looking at, "SHIELD hopes to see you on the Helicarrier tomorrow morning Mr. Stark."

He nods absently waving dismissively in my direction, "I'll be around eventually. And it seems we're gonna be members of the same superhero team so call me Tony. Mr. Stark was my father."

I chuckle at that, noticing that his eyes have drifted to the video of me fighting the Asgardians and then the Destroyer, "Very well Tony. I'll see you tomorrow."

One more bow to Pepper, "Good evening Ms. Potts." And then I turn and leave. I make sure to look to the ceiling and give a lazy salute as I reach the exit doors, "Jarvis, thank you for your help. Greatly appreciated."

I leave Stark Tower with a wide smile on my face. My mission was complete and I'd given my armor a small test. The best part was the inaccurate readings Stark would probably have after that little display. After all, my outfit had been in storage for months and it was only with constant contact with nature, as vague as that sounds, that it could fully charge. It had not been even close to full power, which would hopefully give Stark an underestimation of its defensive abilities.

Part of me had always enjoyed just how upset it made those witches who chose me as their enemy, that their precious nature was what protected me, an abomination in their eyes. I was a bit of an asshole like that. Given a few days of sunlight and time spent around plant life, I would be completely topped off. I definitely felt like I would need all of the power I could get for the invasion.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **Avengers**

 **(SHIELD Helicarrier)**

Arriving back on the Helicarrier drew stares, everyone wondering exactly what I was wearing now. Fury turned when I entered the command deck and did a literal double take, "What the hell are you wearing?"

I chuckle and settle into one of the chairs at the conference table situated behind Fury, "Good to see you to Director. Stark has been briefed and will hopefully be with us soon. As for what I'm wearing… well I didn't exactly show up wearing a SHIELD uniform when I arrived on Earth. This is the last thing I have of home. And it might prove useful in the upcoming days."

Fury scowls, seeming more annoyed by my casual admittance to being an alien in a room full of SHIELD techs than anything else. But I'm sending the message now, at the start of this thing, that SHIELD should consider my employment with them coming to an end. Fury doesn't know how bad it will get, and I'm sure he thinks he'll have to rein me in after this is over. But the Battle for New York will make everything very public.

He eventually nods before turning away from me and continuing the preparations for lifting the Helicarrier out of the water and into the air. More than a few techs have to take a moment to refocus on their stations, as they all turned to stare at me after my announcement.

As we get into the air three of my fellows enter the command deck. My eyes feast upon Natasha in tight jeans and a black jacket, before moving onto a twitchy Banner and an awed Rogers. Fury activates the Helicarrier's stealth systems and turns towards our guests. Steve hands him a ten and walks past him and I'm reminded of the little bet they'd have made earlier. Fury makes a bee line for Banner and they chat for a bit on how to best find the Tesseract.

I'm already moving towards Steve, coming to a stop beside him and smiling once I've caught his attention. I hold out my hand and he takes it with a firm shake as I introduce myself, "Mr. Rogers, a pleasure to meet you. My name is Vali and it is quite exciting to meet the original Superhero."

That gets a tentative smile as he shakes back, "Pleasure to meet you too Vali. Call me Steve. I gotta say, even for the future, you look a bit out of place."

I chuckle slightly at that as the handshake ends and I place my hands behind my back, "That would probably be because I am out of place. I'm an alien Steve. You can call Earth my adopted home, but myself and my clothing are not exactly from around here."

He doesn't really look like he knows what to say to that, but Coulson is more than happy to interrupt and begin monopolizing Steve's time. The awkward bumbling is almost adorable, but it's hard to reconcile the badass SHIELD agent with his current behavior, so I gladly fade into the background, content to spend my time observing the flight deck while subtly checking out Maria Hill's leather clad ass.

Coulson had just gotten around to asking Steve to sign his vintage Captain America trading cards when a tech spoke up and said they had a match for Loki. I rose from my feet even as Fury nodded to both Steve and me, "You're up. The Captain is in charge for this mission."

That last part was obviously directed at me, and I nod amicably as I follow Steve out, smiling on the inside at Fury's attempt at reasserting the control he thought he should have over me.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **Avengers**

 **(Stuttgart, Germany)**

Natasha couldn't resist speaking up on the way to Germany, "So who are you supposed to be?"

I smile at that, "Vali. I suppose I'm supposed to be a member of your Avengers Initiative."

Steve is listening with interest, but Natasha just lets out a small hmm as she keeps her eyes forward, "Kinda strange how you came out of nowhere. Iron Man, Captain America, the Hulk… if you're supposed to be on par with them, you'd think you'd have made more of an impact before now."

It's clear that she's needling me intentionally, pushing my buttons in an attempt to fish for information. Luckily for her, I have no problem giving her exactly what she wants. Chuckling, I respond with, "That hurts Agent Romanoff. I'd like to think I've made at least a personal impact on you."

That makes her confused but I'm clearly going somewhere with this so she pushes me for more, "What sort of impact would that be? We've never met before today."

"Oh how quickly you forget! I pulled you out of freezing cold water in Russia once. Healed you of hypothermia and saved your life."

That causes her to stiffen up and her face to pale, but she remains the consummate professional and keeps her eyes forward, speaking more shortly now, "Not possible. He's dead."

I grin and move from my spot across from Steve to right behind Natasha in a moment. She reacts as fast as she can, her hand immediately moving to the gun holstered on her waist, but I am of course faster and my hand closes around her wrist before she can get halfway there. Slowly I bring her arm back up to the controls and she clasps them once more with both hands.

She's almost hyperventilating now and Steve is tensing up behind me so I ease off and release her before stepping back to leave both of them in my field of vision, smile still on my face, "Sorry, sorry. No need to worry Natasha. I'm on your side after all. I've always been on SHIELD's side. Maybe don't mention I let you know the whole secret though. I'm pretty sure it's above your clearance level."

I give a wink to Steve, who is looking upset with me at this point, and settle down into my seat once more. The rest of the ride to Germany passes in absolute awkward silence. I think we even arrive a bit faster with the speeds Natasha begins pushing.

When we arrived, it was to find Loki terrorizing a crowd of civilians. I'm pretty sure Steve wanted to make some sort of attack plan, but Loki was about to blast an old man who was standing up to him. Steve ended up jumping out early and I followed as he blasted Loki back with his own energy shot and then made some comparisons between Loki and Hitler.

As they squared off, everyone began to run away and I moved through the crowd to stand beside Captain America, playing needlessly with my cuff links as I did so. My appearance immediately caught Loki's attention and he sneered as he pointed his scepter in my direction, "You!"

I just smile in response, "Hello again Loki of Asgard. Once more, I find you trespassing. Is this going to become a common occurrence?"

Steve glances between us, "You two have met?"

I chuckle and shake my head, "Not in person. There was this whole thing in New Mexico, SHIELD has some recordings if you want to see them. Let's focus on this first though."

Loki is clearly feeling ignored, as he launches a blast of blue energy towards us. I'm already gone and Steve rolls out of the way before throwing his shield into Loki's midsection. As Steve closes in on the godling and they begin to duke it out, I provide support instead of taking the main role that would see Loki most likely defeated in seconds.

Still, I remember the original fight seeming to go more in Loki's favor, as even with his shield Steve had a hard time gaining an upper hand. Here and now with me helping, Loki is on the backfoot… and as I hear Iron Man blasting Shoot to Thrill from his speakers I find myself launching a kick at the back of Loki's head that he can't react to in time, my boot slamming into his skull and propelling him forward into the ground, his scepter flying from his hands as the wind is knocked out of him.

He comes to a stop and lays there as Tony comes flying up to land right in between Loki and his scepter, engaging all of his weapons and aiming them down at Loki just as the godling is raising his head to look up at this newest enemy, "Your move Reindeer games."

Loki's armor fades away as he surrenders and Tony disengages his weapons, "Good move."

I make a point of grabbing the staff even as Steve secures Loki, taking it in my hands and settling into the seat opposite of Loki as Tony and Steve move to the front of the ship and we take off. I can feel the Mind Stone reaching out to me even now, but I can also feel the connection between it and Loki, the power it gives him.

I can also feel it trying to affect me, attempting to incite negative emotion and affect my very thoughts. It's good to know that at the very least the enchantments on my Kemiya armor keep the mind stone from working on me as its even now working on Stark and Rogers. I push back and I can actually feel the stone's surprise at that, at my acknowledgment of it. Its next move is more tentative as it brushes against my presence and gets a better read of me. I brush back and share with it a greatest hits collection so to speak of my own playing with minds.

It's not overly impressed, not that I expected it to be given the difference between our capabilities. Stroking the blade that houses the stone itself one last time, I secure the Staff just as the thunderstorm outside starts. Until that moment Loki had been staring at me as I played with his weapon, but now we both look to the ceiling, both anticipating what is to come.

A moment later Thor lands on the top of our plane, rocking it, and I stand and open the rear doors before Tony can get to them. Thor lands on the boarding ramp and is stopped short at the sight of me, blinking. I smile and spread my arms, being as welcoming as I can be, "Thor of Asgard, how wonderful. Come in, it's gotten a bit violent out there."

My words throw Thor off balance, that much is clear. He narrows his eyes after a moment though, "I am here for Loki. Stand aside Vali."

I let the smile on my face turn frosty and stare Thor down, "How easily you forget your oath to SHIELD, your debt to them. You would attack those who gave you shelter, gave you a home in your exile?"

My words hit him hard and a moment later he deflates visibly, "… No." before stepping past me and settling into the seat I had occupied before, across from Loki. He pays no attention to Stark or Steve, but that's probably fine with them given that they're staring at me as I close the rear doors and turn back to them.

The entire plane is silent for the moment as we continue on our course to the Helicarrier but Tony does speak up as I walk past Thor and Loki, leaving them to their quiet conversation to join Tony and Steve at the front of the plane, "What the hell was that Goldie?"

I just chuckle at Tony's incessant need to come up with insulting nicknames and wave my hand dismissively, "There was this thing in New Mexico. All you need to know is Thor is on our side. No picking fights with our allies Tony, don't think I didn't notice you using me as cover to charge your repulsors."

He just gives me one of those looks, like he's not at all sorry. After that, it's smooth sailing back to base.

 **A/N: Somehow Vali has become the glue that's holding this team together! That's pretty sad isn't it?**

 **Please leave a review, they are my life blood!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So this is a thing. I probably should have split this chapter into two around the point that it goes from "Avengers" to "Avengers Epilogue"... but fuck that have the whole thing. I was feeling inspired. Also the idea behind the last part of the chapter goes to dasstan who used his award to tell me it should be what happens!**

 **I really hope you guys enjoy this. I feel like I poured my soul into this thing in order to write 8.5k words in 2 days.**

 **Avengers**

 **(Helicarrier, Command Deck)**

We listen in from the Command Deck as Loki and Fury exchange banter and threats. Fury definitely comes away from the victor of that verbal exchange. 'Let me know if Real Power wants a magazine' was pure gold and I think everyone knew it. Then Stark walks onto the bridge and monopolizes everyone's attention. I watch on amused as he and Banner nerd out before departing for their lab.

Everyone goes their separate ways and I really don't have much to say to any of them right now, so I head towards the containment area. Seems even with my rebellious actions of late I'm still registered as a Level 7 SHIELD Agent and I'm allowed to enter the outer ring of the special prison they've constructed for the Hulk and dumped Loki into.

I blur into place outside the cage and it takes Loki a few moments to look up and see me. His eyes narrow dangerously and he stands up, walking a few steps towards me and allowing a small smile to grace his face as he looks to take control of the conversation, "I must say, I wasn't expecting you."

I smile at that, "Do you mean here and now, or at all Loki of Asgard? In their plans for the Tesseract and the Earth, did your masters even factor me in?"

He smirks wider at that even as I see the flash of anger in his eyes at the mention of his 'masters', "Not at all, despite your clearly high opinion of yourself, you mean nothing in the gran-"

I interrupt him, "You look terrible by the way."

He stops at the non-sequitur and looks confused at the concern in my tone, "What?"

My grin widens, "You hide it well enough Asgardian. Perhaps a touch of illusion to make yourself presentable, hmm? I can see the scars on your soul Loki of Asgard."

That gets to him and he approaches the glass of his tank with a snarl on his face, "You know nothing about me!"

I chuckle at that, "I have some experience in these matters my young friend. I know a victim of torture when I see one. Tell me Loki, how long did it take you to break?"

I step closer to the glass as well and continue as Loki slowly clenches his fists and grits his jaw, "Was it long before they were in your head and you were telling them everything they wanted to know? I can't imagine it was, if it only took them a year to turn you into their obedient little pet."

I punctuate each of those last three words with a tap on the glass of his cage. He doesn't like that, slamming his fist into the glass but not hard enough to crack it and roaring back at me, "I am Loki of Asgard! I am no one's pet!"

I take a step back and smile at his completely loss of control, "Of Asgard? How can you be of Asgard when you forsake your loving family for a hopeless chance at power that will inevitably slip right through your grasp? You may have been raised on Asgard, but all I see before me now is Jotun."

With those parting words I turn and begin to walk away. Loki isn't happy with that at all, screaming after me, "How dare you! Don't walk away from me! How?! How do you know so much?! We aren't done here yet!"

I turn and give him one last smile, "I think you'll find we're quite done."

And then I leave. I get down the corridor before Natasha grabs me suddenly and pulls me into what looks like an empty conference room. I blink at her forwardness, I had gotten the impression she was terrified of me after learning who I was but now she just looked angry and even a bit… lustful?

With a rather primal growl, she pushed against my chest and I let it make me stumble back into the wall, interested in what this was. Natasha definitely was not acting like herself. Finally she spoke, her teeth gritted, "What did you do to me?"

I blink at that and frown, "I think we've already been over that Agent Romanoff. I pulled you out of the water and healed you. My blood has regenerative properties and Agent Coulson gave me the go ahead to save you."

She pales slightly but maintains her anger, "And what else does your blood do? Because simple regeneration doesn't explain why I've been feeling strange ever since."

I frown at that, considering the woman in front of me, as well as the only other woman I'd fed my blood to since arriving on this world. Darcy had seemed a bit different after our night together as well, she'd definitely been more adventurous and aggressive when I'd come onto her with her boss so close by. I was beginning to wonder if there was something going on that I didn't know about. Omnipotent me might be fucking with me somehow…

But such musings weren't really helping me with the angered woman in front of me. I shrug my shoulders and smile sheepishly, "If you'd died with it in your system, you'd have become like me. But I assure you, you did not die. We'd both know it, as I do have to sustain myself on the blood of others, much like you humans eat and drink food and water. How have you been feeling different?"

She frowns as she takes this information in before answering almost absently, clearly considering what I'm saying, "Some urges. Heightened senses. A bit more strength, a bit more speed."

I blink at that. Honestly its sounding more and more like I turned her into a werewolf… but there have been numerous full moons since I fed her my blood back in Russia, and I'm pretty sure she'd be a lot more upset with me if she was breaking every bone in her body once a month. Not to mention I'm sure SHIELD would know and be a lot more upset with me as well.

No… it sounded like she was getting some of the qualities of my werewolf side from my blood, but not all of them. Certainly not the bad ones. I clear my throat and distract her from her musings, "That doesn't sound so bad. I admit, you are only the second human I healed with my blood since arriving on your world. It is entirely possible, these are side effects I wasn't counting on."

She narrows her eyes at me, before seeming to have some sort of revelation, "When you say your blood has regenerative properties, what does that mean exactly?"

Shrugging again, I answer truthfully, "My blood does not target or pick a focus. A few drops of my blood is all it takes to fix any problems your body might be having. It merely brings you to the best possible health for a woman of your age."

Now Natasha is looking a bit like someone punched her in the gut. In fact, her hand unconsciously moves to abdomen, hovering over it. She looks like she wants to ask something else, before thinking better of it and shaking her head, turning to go, "I need to go. Need to interrogate the prisoner."

As she leaves I call after her one last time, "Might want to give it a tiny bit! I may have pissed him off a tad!" She doesn't react, but I figure she probably heard me.

I stand there for a moment staring after her. How very interesting, this seeming change to what my blood is capable of. After all of this is over, I'm going to have to do a bit of testing. With a wicked smile at the fun 'testing' promises, I leave the empty conference room behind and head for medical. I have time for a bit of a snack and while I'd prefer to take it from a pretty doctor's neck, I'll settle for blood bags if my seductive abilities fail to penetrate the cold SHIELD exterior of those medical professionals on board.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **Avengers**

 **(Helicarrier, Research Lab)**

I walk into the lab still nursing a blood bag to find everyone else already here. I get some looks, but mostly everyone is happy to be arguing with one another. Eventually Bruce takes hold of one of the screens and points at it, "I'd like to know, why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

Fury responds by pointing at me, "Because of him."

I freeze like a deer in the headlights for a moment, still sipping my blood bag. Bringing it down from my bloodstained lips, I smile weakly which probably doesn't help given the current red on my teeth. I was kind of expecting to stay in the background of this conversation. Fury was supposed to single out Thor here. I guess I'd changed things.

I don't respond, but Fury seems content to continue, "Last year, he shows up and turns everything on its head. He gives us evidence that aliens have been coming to Earth for longer than humanity has known civilization. According to Agent Masters, we're a dumping ground for dangerous technology and dangerous artifacts, and now we're a target for those out there that want them. We have to defend ourselves and right now we are hopelessly, hilariously outgunned."

Everyone is actually… silent for a moment at that, as Thor can't exactly refute the truth of my claims and the others digest the fact that it's not a matter of if, but when aliens invade Earth. Stark can't resist opening his mouth though, "Because nuclear deterrents have worked so well in the past."

Fury responds with a crack about Tony's past weapons dealings and Steve takes the moment to jump down Tony's throat alongside him. Thor jumps in with a crack about humanity being unevolved and Natasha jumps in to call everyone naïve. The argument grows and grows for a few moments before I finally speak up, "That is enough!"

Everyone actually does stop talking for a moment. Tony opens his mouth to make another jab but I cut him off, "You're all being influenced by the scepter."

That fully stops everyone in their tracks and more than one turn to look at the glowing gem at the top of the weapon. Fury keeps his eyes on me though, "Are we now? What are you seeing?"

I smile at that, I knew Coulson would include my bullshit magical sight in his report, "What I am seeing Director, is the scepter reaching out to all of us. It is a wave of negative emotions designed to ferment discord, divide us… build anger."

I include that last part with a look at Banner. He just grimaces and takes a long step away from the scepter. Now Fury is looking to the magical artifact with pursed lips, "Then we need to remove this thing to a safe distance. How far is its reach?"

I shake my head, "It's not about reach, nowhere on this Helicarrier is exactly safe from the thing's influence. But if we can all engage in a little self-control until the Tesseract is found, we'll be fine. Just keep in mind that any negative thoughts are probably the work of the magical artifact in our midst, and get angry about everything later when you know you're no longer being influenced."

This causes Stark to scoff, "Right, of course the SHIELD stooge wouldn't want us to talk about what SHIELD has been using the Tesseract for."

Steve steps forward with a stormy expression, and it's clear they're both about to go at it again when Banner's computer suddenly beeps with the location of the Tesseract. He rushes over to it and after a moment blinks, "This can't be…"

Natasha steps up behind it, "What is it Doctor?"

Banner turns to look at Tony, "The Tesseract is at Stark Tower."

And of course that's the moment the room explodes and everyone is sent flying. I had been beginning to wonder when the attack on the Helicarrier would start. I was pretty sure I did not remember Banner getting a chance to reveal that knowledge in the original timeline. I alone still stood amongst the burning wreckage of the lab having weathered the blast, watching as Tony and Steve helped each other to their feet and rushed out.

I barely pay attention as Fury makes calls into his ear piece to get everyone moving. Thor runs off somewhere, and I'm left staring at the windows that Natasha and Bruce just went flying through. Down on the deck below, Natasha's leg is trapped under some wreckage, and Banner is losing control and becoming the Hulk right next to her.

I know in the original timeline, she's fine. She gets thrown once or twice, but considering she then manages to fight off an alien invasion and eat shawarma, I imagine that the Hulk can't possibly have done any permanent damage to her. So I should be perfectly in my rights to not go down there and save her. She'd be fine without me.

But then, I've changed things haven't I? Natasha Romanoff is not the same anymore. And while those changes were probably positive, it does mean the outcome can also change. She might die down there in those maintenance tunnels up against the great green monster. With one last forlorn look to the door that Stark and Rogers went through, I move to the window and jump down.

With casual ease I pull the pipe off of a panicking Romanoff. She immediately scrambles free, looking at me with wide eyes even as Banner continues to freak out in the background. I fling my arm out towards what I assume to be an exit, "Go! I've got Banner."

She doesn't need to be told twice, but then the Hulk definitely comes across as one of her greatest fears. And as I turn to Banner and find the snarling face of a green monster staring me down, I'm forced to admit it's with good reason. His first swipe misses me. As does his second. I flash around him from moment to moment, causing him to roar in aggravation at his inability to hit me.

Once I'm sure Natasha has fled successfully, I come to a stop and beckon the Hulk forward. With a bellowing roar, he leads where I follow like a good little beast. I'm always one step ahead of him as I guide him through the Helicarrier towards a point I know he can run off an edge and not be able to come back.

As we go, Fury's voice speaks up in my ear, "Agent Masters, what the hell are you doing?"

When I speak, it's even and calm, my tone matter-of-fact, not slightly winded or breathless in the least, "The Hulk will destroy the Helicarrier if allowed to rampage freely. I'm going to get him off the ship before he brings the whole thing down."

"… Very well, continue."

I just smile and shake my head at Fury's continued attempts at shows of control. Finally coming to a window that gives a nice large view of the open sky I stop and swipe at it, shattering the glass with ease even as I feel the Hulk coming at me from behind. Admittedly, the next part is my own hubris that gets me. As I feel the Hulk leap at me from behind, I know I could flash to the side easily and he'd jump right past. But I go for the cool guy move and duck down so he'll go right over my head.

Let it never be said that there is not intelligence behind that anger filled gaze. Even as the Hulk goes flying over my head, his large hand reaches out and scoops me, and a moment later I'm flying through the air with him as we both begin a fall of thirty thousand feet. He has a hold of me now, his large fingers wrapped partially around my body as he roars into my face and brings his free hand down in a fist directly on my chest.

He impacts the center of my mass, and the sound of a gong rings through the air as my wonderful Kemiya Armor holds for the time being and his fist is propelled backwards. Not inclined to take too many more of those punches, in his moment of confusion I grab his neck and pull him down to eye level with me, or more accurately I drag my eye level as close to his as I can, "Enough! You will cease attacking me this instant!"

The compulsion works and the Hulk immediately turns docile. I have to latch onto him though as part of him turning docile involves him releasing the grip he has on me. As we fall, I consider the fact that I really need to look into getting some form of personal flight if I'm going to commonly be on aircraft such as the Helicarrier, because though both the Hulk and I will survive this landing easily, I really don't want to ever repeat it.

Making sure the Hulk is beneath me to minimize any damage I or my clothing might take, I watch the ground approach fast, and moments later we crash through the ceiling of a large empty warehouse and make quite the mess. As I dismounted from the Hulk, he got up, still angry and looked around for long moments huffing and puffing. But even though his gaze fell on me more than once, he was unable to do anything about it.

An elderly man, probably maintenance of some sort came out of the woodworks once Banner had de-hulked, staring at both of us in shock. I wave a hand dismissively at him. Don't have time for the old coot, because of my own hubris I missed a ton of fun stuff back in the Helicarrier, and I'm rather upset about that now. As I begin walking towards the exit of the warehouse, I call back to the old guy, "Tell him to meet us in New York when he wakes up. He'll be needed."

I don't listen for a response, just zipping away towards New York City with all of my speed.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **Avengers**

 **(Stark Tower)**

I don't bother with the door this time, my agility lets me jump up the side of the tower with little difficulty, so I use it, appearing behind Loki where he stands on the balcony. He whirls around in shock, eyes wide and scepter glowing with power in his hands, "You!"

Immediately after that he fires a blast of energy from the scepter, but I'm already gone, kicking him in the back. Only, it's an illusion of course, and I'm forced to zip away again as he tries to skewer me through my chest. We both find ourselves staring the other down for a long moment, so I take the time to speak, a cruel smile on my face, "Me."

Loki sneers at me, "You can't stop it. Nothing can. The Chitauri come regardless of your actions. In the end, you are as meaningless as I said Outsider."

I raise an eyebrow at that, "Do you think you insult me with such a title Asgardian? I suppose you get closer with it then anyone else has so far. You're right, I am an Outsider. I am beyond you little Asgardian. I am beyond the one who holds your leash and I am beyond his master as well. I am outside your realm of understanding."

I have to flash away again as he once more tries to sneak up on me and use the scepter. He actually looks a bit smug at that as we once more square off, and this time he's the one who restarts the conversation, "Yet you fear the touch of my weapon. You fear the possibility I might control your mind."

I just smile back again, "The weapon you hold is beyond you as well little prince. You have been sent here to secure the Tesseract. Did you think they thought you capable of doing so as you were? You have been handed a weapon that houses an artifact of equal power to the Tesseract. Yet you cannot make full use of its capabilities. Your mind is closed to the possibilities."

I chuckle as we circle Stark's penthouse staring each other down and continue, "You hold in your hands incomprehensible power, and you use it in the service of others because you cannot comprehend it."

I can hear Stark approaching from miles away, mostly because I've been listening for it. While I'm quite sure that Jarvis will inform Stark of my appearance eventually, I smile and hold a finger to my lips before leaving Loki behind in Stark tower. He and Tony have their own act to play out after all.

A few minutes later and the portal is opening above the tower. I watch from the ground with everyone else as the Chitauri fly through and Tony moves to meet them, doing his best to halt the assault but failing. Bringing my fingers to my lips, I whistle sharply and catch the attention of everyone nearby. I suspect I cut a strange figure in my Kemiya, but my words and immediate actions afterwards get their attention.

"Everyone start running!" And then I grab the nearest parked car and toss it straight at one of the Chitauri speeders racing down towards street level. God I've always wanted to do that. I spend the next while killing aliens and saving people directly, yelling a lot about running away from the fighting as I tear through the Chitauri ground forces like so much paper.

Eventually I come to a stop at the ramp of a crashed plane right as the Captain along with Hawkeye and Black Widow step out of it. I incline my head respectfully towards Steve, "Captain, I'm at your command."

Natasha can't resist snarking, I think possibly because of the bit of wolf my blood has left in her, "Where the hell have you been?"

I smile at that, "Falling from thirty thousand feet in the air in the grasp of a certain Hulk we know and love. More recently? I've been saving people."

Before Steve can give any orders we're all forced to look up at the sky as the first space whale comes bellowing through the portal.

After a moment of staring Steve turns and points at me, "Keep doing what you're doing. We'll support."

Inclining my head again, I get back to work. I could speed through this city and kill thousands of the ground forces in minutes if I moved at full speed, but I was only letting this happen for the publicity, so I held back long enough that civilian after civilian knew they had me to thank for their salvation. I may have scarred a few here and there, as they watched me bat heads off alien bodies, or plant my arm straight through alien chests.

I made sure to move back through where Clint and Natasha were fighting multiple times, taking out Chitauri that were trying to sneak up on them as I went. Eventually Thor came down to our level and I came to a stop with the rest as we took a moment to regroup. I take that moment to pull out the case of vials I'd stopped and made along the way to New York, each filled with my blood.

That causes a moment of confusion as I hold them out so I explain, "My blood can heal you, something Natasha can attest to. Given what we're in the middle of, a reset of your health back to prime condition will probably be crucial to keeping us all going for however long this invasion lasts. A few drops is all you need, so keep the vial safe and secure and you'll be able to use it multiple times."

I see Natasha glance at the alien armies around us, and she nods slowly before taking a vial, as Barton, Rogers, and Thor all do the same. It seems she's not going to voice concerns about what else my blood does, not in the current situation. How adorable, she considers the Chitauri a bigger problem than me right now.

And then Banner showed up as well. He gave me a strange look and I wondered for a moment how much he could remember from when he was transformed, but then he looks back at Steve, "So… this all seems horrible."

Natasha makes a quip about having seen worse and I roll my eyes, she hadn't even had to fight him thanks to me! And then Tony is bringing the fucking space whale right towards us, Banner is telling us he's always angry, and a moment later there's dead space whale guts everywhere and we're all standing in a circle looking up at the Chitauri armies.

A moment after that Stark speaks up, "Call it Captain."

Captain America is in full business mode now as he makes the calls, "Alright listen up. Until we can close that portal our biggest priority is containment."

"Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything, call out patterns."

"Stark, you've got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

Then he looks to me, "Vali, you've got more speed than any of us. There are still people trapped in the war zone. I want you doing your best to keep them safe and get them towards the perimeter."

I give him my best winning grin and nod before racing off, not really needing to stick around to hear the rest of the team's orders. After that it's more of the same as I save people and kill aliens left and right. I'd probably be coated in blood by now if it wasn't for the enchantments on my outfit keeping the whole thing relatively spotless.

It keeps me looking nice as I save the day personally for countless normal people trapped in this mess. This is exactly where I wanted to be for this battle. I could have ended this conflict before it began, I could have even stopped this whole thing at the point that Loki had come through the Tesseract in the first place. But this was what I wanted. I wanted this war, this battle. I wanted the spotlight and I wanted the world to see me as its champion, a hero that stood alongside the likes of Iron Man and Captain America and saved the nameless masses from harm.

Time went on, alien bodies piled up, buildings crumbled from the furious battle going on overhead, and I just kept saving people secure in the knowledge that others would end the actual battle. Eventually though I hear Natasha call out that she can close it, and then the fateful call from Stark as he talks of the missile that the World Security Council has sent at us. There are no Chitauri left in my vicinity, so I'm treated to a front row seat as Tony flies the missle right through the large portal in the sky. The Chitauri begin to fall over dead a few moments later as the nuke strikes the mothership on the other side.

A few moments after that Steve tells Nat to close it, and she does so, the large gaping rift beginning to grow smaller instantly. Then Tony is falling and I zip forward to arrive beside Thor as the Hulk drops the limp Iron Man suit to the ground and Thor rips off the faceplate. I watch as Steve believes Tony to be gone, the Hulk roars, and Tony opens his eyes wide gasping.

There are more quips all around and we head back to the tower to take Loki into custody. I'm only really half present, too happy to have finally made it to this point to really celebrate with the rest. Soon enough the group was heading out for Shawarma. I just smiled and made my excuses for why I couldn't come. I had something to do on the Helicarrier still after all.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **Avengers Epilogue**

 **(New York Coast, Helicarrier)**

Fury was living up to his namesake when I arrived in one of the hangars. He looked like he wanted to do nothing more than shoot me, but I brushed both his anger and him off as I walked past him, speaking at him without even looking at him, "How is he?"

After a moment Fury did fall into step beside me, and god how much that much have galled him as he spoke through gritted teeth, "What gave you the right?"

I turn to look Fury in the eye even as I continue walking, "Are you telling me you weren't planning the exact same thing Director? Or am I not supposed to know about Project Tahiti? At least this way Coulson keeps his mind intact."

Fury's jaw clenches even harder, his face growing even stormier if that's possible, "Will he? He's been asking after you."

I blink at that, but before I can ask what that means we come upon Coulson's room. I step inside without another word to the Director, and a moment later Phil Coulson uses his newly acquired speed to appear in front of me wearing a hospital gown, "Vali."

I smile, though I've never heard Phil use my first name like that before and it's slightly worrying, "Agent Coulson, I'm glad to see they've given you blood. I was worried they would try to hold it back. How are you feeling?"

Coulson just smiles, "I've never felt better. How did you manage to pull this off? I assume you spiked something I ate or drank?"

Chuckling, I shrug my shoulders, "After the events at the Joint Deep Space Energy Facility, where you escaped with your life by inches, I realized how displeased I would be if you were to die. Given how dangerous the last few days have been, I've been sneaking in drops of my blood in your water and meals every couple days to keep it in your system. I apologize if you feel violated in any way, but your continued existence means quite a bit to me."

He shakes his head, "Not at all, I'm thankful for the second chance. Hoping to be cleared soon despite the changes, I want to get back to work if SHIELD will still have me… unless you need my help with something? I owe you a great deal."

Smiling faintly, I shake my head, "There's nothing I need from you Phil. Stay with SHIELD if they'll have you, keep helping people. And if you ever need me, come find me. You'll always have my help when you need it."

He blinks at that but nods and I turn and leave him in the room. Fury is still standing outside managing to look even angrier, if that's even possible. He opens his mouth, probably to yell at me, but I put a finger against my lips and lead him away from the hallway.

Eventually we're far enough away that Coulson probably won't hear us and I speak up, "Part of the rebirth means you feel everything far more intensely Director. Whatever gratitude Coulson feels to me, however small it is, is now multiplied a hundred fold. He feels indebted to me, but it won't stay that way forever. It will take time but he will eventually get his emotions back under control. He just needs to get used to things."

I turn fully towards Fury and stop where I am, "I hope that you'll let him stay with SHIELD, but if not I'll be happy to take such a useful man off your hands."

Fury gives me the stink eye at that, "I've heard that before."

That makes me laugh and consider the parallels between this moment and the first time Fury and I met before shrugging my shoulders, "Have I failed you in any way Director? Have I ever done anything but deliver optimal performance for the good of SHIELD? I think we both know this will only make Coulson a better asset. If you can't even stomach him anymore, then he can leave with me."

We both know I haven't, so Fury crosses his arms over his chest and fires off with something else, "And how many other SHIELD agents have you grown so attached to that you've fed them your blood in case they die?"

I just smile, "None. I healed Natasha on Phil's orders in Russia, but you already know about that. Honestly, Coulson is the only one I consider irreplaceable. And I think we both know you agree. He's as important to you as any Avenger is he not? Even more important than some of us Avengers I suspect."

Fury just stares me down for a long moment before suddenly a voice speaks into his ear, "Sir, the Council is on the line."

My smile widens into a wicked grin, "Oh excellent, I need to have a chat with them."

Before Fury can react I've moved away, arriving on the command deck and pressing the button that would connect me to the council before anyone can react. I look at them as they stare back in blatant surprise. Eventually the woman speaks, "What is this?"

I can hear Fury making his way here, so I smile and place my hands behind my back, "This is me officially tendering my resignation from SHIELD before this council. I find that after your decision to nuke New York, I can no longer remain a part of this organization. I suppose I just like human life too much."

Another of the council speaks up, "Mr. Masters, let me remind you of your unique circumstances. You are an extraterrestrial. You are an outsider, a guest to our world. You have no rights. Are you so sure you wish to forsake the protection we can provide?"

I raise an eyebrow at that even as Fury finally arrives on the bridge. He stays silent though, watching the exchange taking place as I fire back, "First of all, please call me Vali. I do not actually have a surname. That was to… fit in as you humans say. And now? I find I no longer need to fit in. You talk of protecting me, but what do I need protection from? The public knows of me, I am exposed, revealed to their eyes. My existence is fact now."

My smile morphs into a smirk, "Is SHIELD going to hunt me if I cut ties? I would advise against it. I am an Avenger after all. We're about to be a very big deal."

Its clear my words are upsetting to the Council, as another takes up the reins of the conversation in place of the last, "Publicity doesn't last forever. Your fifteen minutes of fame will end Vali. You'll want us on your side when that time comes."

I chuckle, "Are we not on the same side? It seems that the solution here is obvious. Thank you for the offer Council members. I will graciously accept the position of SHIELD Consultant."

"Wha-"

That's when I hang up on them. The call back is almost immediate, but I don't answer again, turning to Fury and winking at him as I begin to walk away, "Got a bit of a thing to get to Director. I'm sure we'll be in touch. I think we both know that SHIELD doesn't really want to be my enemy. Try to remind the Council that I have never let humanity down as of yet, when they try to call for my head on a platter."

He watches me go and I'm not one hundred percent sure what sorts of feelings he's currently experiencing. Not that it matters, the only member of the council not to speak up had been watching with clear amusement. Alexander Pierce, one of Hydra's many heads, was still very much on my side… so long as he continued to believe I was on Hydra's. Thanks to my connections with them, anything SHIELD did try would get back to me long before they could come at me directly.

With that bright thought, I left the Helicarrier and SHIELD behind. Definitely a better thought then the realization that Coulson had a sire bond to me.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **Avengers Epilogue**

 **(Central Park)**

Everyone was gathered to send Thor and Loki off. There was an air of silence, of finality to the whole thing… so of course I took the chance to break it, stepping forward and clearing my throat.

"Right, while I still have you here Thor, I figure I'll say this now so I don't have to repeat myself later. I know you all still have some of the blood I gave you from the battle. Now that things aren't so dire, it's best that I come clean and tell you what else it can do."

That gets everyone's attention, Natasha crossing her arms and pursing her lips as she's already in the know. I just smile at her before continuing, "Basically, so long as you draw breath, my blood will heal you. If you die after that though, before it filters out of your system, you will not stay dead."

That gets an immediate reaction from Thor, who actually steps forward looking concerned now, "Your blood makes Draugr Vali?"

I shake my head in a quick denial, "No no! As I'm sure Tony can attest given the number of times he's scanned me, I am one hundred percent still alive… and when someone dies with my blood in their system, they come back like me. Immortal, fast, strong… and maybe craving a bit of blood with their meals, like one might enjoy a fine glass of wine with a good steak."

Stark can't resist jumping in, "There's always a catch, isn't there?"

I smile amicably and shrug, "I've found myself doing just fine with blood bags since I joined SHIELD. It's not at all negative, but considering you all haven't used every drop of what I've given you, I figured it was best that you know what can happen."

There's a bit of awkward silence at that, but everyone seems to get the deal. I'm already moving onto the next subject though as I step up to Thor, Loki standing beside him. Still smiling, I clasp my hands in front of me, "Also, I have no idea how much it really matters, but Loki was at least partially under the control of the Scepter, while he still wielded it."

That gets another round of shock and Clint is the one stepping forward angrily now, "What the hell does that mean?"

I turn to him and shrug, "All I can tell you is what I know Agent Barton. The Scepter tried its best to influence all of us, and it wasn't until then that I realized exactly what it was doing to Loki as well when we first faced him in Germany. He came to our world freshly tortured by the masters who sent him. The Scepter they placed in his hands was connected to him and fed him all sorts of nasty thoughts and feelings."

I turn back to look at Thor and Loki, my gaze locking with Loki's as I deliver the punch line, "Now, how much of that was the Scepter and how much was Loki? I couldn't begin to tell you. As he liked to remind us, Loki is very much a god. Did he welcome the Scepter's corrupting influence or was it forced upon him? Was he a pawn sacrificed against his will, or did he go willingly to the slaughter?"

I shrug my shoulders still smiling amicably and nod at Thor, "I'm sure the Allfather will know the truth of the matter and Justice will be served. Until next time Thor."

He nods in agreement, clearly having faith in his father's ability to discern the truth. Loki's searching eyes don't leave me for a second, even as they both take the containment unit for the Tesseract in hand and disappear in a swirl of blue energy.

I turn back to everyone else and give a lazy salute, "If you need me, call. Tata."

And then I'm gone as well, vacating the area in a flash. I've got a few more things to do before I can go on vacation, preferably somewhere in Europe, close to where my next goal would appear. Shouldn't take more than a few days.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **Avengers Epilogue**

 **(WNEX New York)**

I'd given a lot of interviews over the last few days across various forms of media. I'd even done an IAMA on reddit, which Tony had pouted over, wanting to make one as well after but upset he hadn't come up with it first… he ended up doing it anyways. Steve had no idea how to do it and both Clint and Natasha didn't even consider it.

I quickly found myself becoming the smiling PR face of our little group of heroes. Thor was a planet away, Captain America was depressingly out of touch with the modern world, Clint and Natasha were classified, and Tony Stark was withdrawing from the public eye and had handed over some of the reins for Iron Man to his friend Rhodey of all people.

That just left me to answer question after question, usually the same questions from a dozen different people. I played my part beautifully though, cultivating the image I wanted to portray. And most importantly, I had everyone calling me Vali instead of trying to saddle me with some stupid cape name. I didn't have a secret identity to hide, and I made it clear that I didn't need one.

And now I was appearing on what seemed like just another venue. A radio show hosted by a moderately popular young host, seemingly unimportant in the long run to everyone… except for me. As I sat down across from Trish Walker and put on the headset provided, I gave her my best rogueish smile and watched as she smiled back with a faint blush.

Honestly, I could already smell her arousal, it seemed our young friend had a crush on the savior of New York and it seemed to be visibly affecting her as the interview went on. Once again I answered the same questions I'd been answering for the last few days, all the while spending the majority of my time imagining this beauty underneath me panting from the exertion I wished very much to put her through.

Finally the normal line of questions led to my name and my status as a 'super hero'.

"So Vali, we all know you're not exactly from around here by now. And we all know you've chosen Earth as your new home anyways. You've set yourself up as a protector of our planet, as a super hero. But you still go by just Vali? No desire to want to separate your personal life from your acts of heroism? Don't you value your privacy at all?"

I smile winningly, even if only Trish sees it… it's mostly for her anyways, "Not at all. I am who I am, and that is Vali. I think most people know better than to pester me overly much and if someone truly needs my help, all they have to do is ask. I have always been a very public figure… Earth isn't so different in that regard."

Trish leans forward and even her voice is husky at this point as she responds, "That's very brave of you Vali."

Then she perks up, "Hey! Maybe we should call you Valiant!"

She chuckles at her own joke and I'm forced to chuckle along with her as a tic develops in my cheekbone and I resist the slight urge to bend her over the table right there and teach her a lesson while hundreds of thousands of people listened in. Of course I maintain decorum easily enough and the interview continues to its conclusion. I kiss Trish on the cheek and she slips me her phone number and then we're done.

The next morning I turn on the TV to find that every news media outlet is still covering the attack on New York and the Avengers… and they're calling me Valiant now. The headline of the New York Times is "Valiant! Protector of Earth?"

Everywhere I go… it's everywhere. I'm officially Valiant now. The tic in my cheek is back and my hand won't stop clenching into a fist.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **A Day Later**

 **(A certain Host's apartment)**

Trish let out a cry, and I honestly couldn't tell if it was more pain or pleasure. She collapsed face down on the bed panting heavily as I pulled out of her and lay beside her, running my fingers over her back. We'd been going at it for hours now, and I was actually surprised by her natural endurance. I wouldn't be surprised if she was a werewolf already. Well okay I would because it should be impossible, but damn this girl had stamina. I certainly hadn't been nice to her.

Now though she seems to be reaching the end of her rope, her eyes heavily lidded as she mumbles to me, "Y-you're rougher than I expected…"

I chuckle and my ghosting fingers leave her so I can leave a light stinging slap on her upturned ass, "I might still be a little irritated over the name you've managed to saddle me with."

Her laughter comes out a bit choked as she pants and smiles at me exhausted, "If this is what I can expect from you being mad at me, maybe I should find another way to piss you off."

I smile back and lean in to stare into her eyes, "I'm curious Ms. Walker. What do you want out of life? You're rather successful aren't you? But are you accomplishing your dreams?"

Adding a dose of compulsion along with my question gets an immediate truthful response and she mumbles out, "N-no… wanted super powers. Wanted to be like you."

I grin wickedly at that and brush some hair out of her face, "I could make you like me darling. I could give you the power you crave."

That actually gets a reaction, her eyes open a bit wider and she struggles to look up at me with pure hope, "You can."

Nodding, I caress her face, "Would you like that?"

Her eyes are smoldering and I imagine she's actually ready to go another round now, if we weren't focused on this now. Looking into my eyes she responds with a hissed, "Yes."

I smile and bring my wrist up to bite into it. Showing her the wound I command her, "Drink." And then I bring it to her lips. To her credit, she doesn't even pause, drinking down the blood as fast as she can until the flow slows and I heal. I don't give her anytime to question me, breaking her neck a moment after her mouth leaves my wrist and letting her body slump down on the bed.

When she wakes up reborn, I give her a cup of blood and she drinks greedily after only a moment of the scent reaching her nose. The change is completed and she looks at me with wide eyes, the adoration already growing there, "Is it done?"

I raise an eyebrow at her, "Of course. Can you not feel it?"

She nods eagerly, "I… I can. It's amazing."

The next several moments are her taking in everything with her new senses, zipping back and forth across the large bedroom as she gets used to her new speed. Eventually she flies back onto the bed and brings her face inches from mine as I watch her amused. She breathes me in and her eyes cloud with lust, "You smell… so good…"

Needless to say, we don't get much sleep, but neither of us need it anymore, so there aren't any complaints.

The next morning came quickly and I finally disentangled from the eager newborn hybrid. She looks at me hungrily, "So what now?"

I look to her even as I begin getting dressed, "I'm going on vacation darling. Europe is looking wonderful this time of year."

She perks up, "I can come with you!"

I resist the urge to roll my eyes as the sire bond begins to assert itself. Stepping forward, I smile down at Trish, "No you can't love. You have a life here, you have work to do. You need to stay here."

She looks like a kicked puppy at that, "Oh… okay."

A moment later she perks up again, "I can take over for you in New York while you're on vacation. There's a lot of clean up to be done in this city, and now I have the power to help. I'll do it in your name!"

I shake my head at that as well, "Not yet darling. We have to wait for a time before doing anything. There are people watching me, quite dangerous organizations. They aren't exactly happy with the amount of fame I'm accumulating because of the invasion."

Bringing my hands up I cradle Trish's face in my hands and rest my forehead against hers, "I'm going to deal with them, and then I'll come back to you. Until then, you must not reveal your new nature. You can't draw any sort of attention to yourself. To that end, I've already set up a very discrete service to provide you with regular shipments of blood. You have to lay low, do you understand?"

After a moment of hesitation I feel her nod against me and draw back to smile at her, "That's my girl. I'll call you soon, we'll keep in touch alright? And one day soon you'll be able to use what I've given you to the full extent, to save people. Alright?"

She smiles back at me, "Alright Vali."

I resist the urge to order her to call me Master… I'd definitely had her do it last night in bed, but this was a bit of a different situation and I didn't want to push the control I seemed to have over her, "Thank you darling."

Moving away from her, I finish getting dressed, we say our goodbyes one last time, and I head for the airport. Hopefully she follows my orders, but I won't be surprised if I find her vivisected in a SHIELD or Hydra lab down the line.

 **A/N: Rofl, if I didn't spend the last half of the chapter building up to what comes next in the story this would probably be a pretty good place to stop. But this is a Marvel Cinematic Universe piece of fanfiction, not solely Avengers! We're going all the way to Phase 3 baby!**

 **As always, please let me know what you think and throw me any questions that you might have after this behemoth of a chapter and its craziness.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Holy crap guys a new chapter woohoo? Part of me isn't happy with this chapter, but part of me also feels like after last chapter, every chapter is going to feel a bit like filler. Hope you guys enjoy anyways, and are excited about some of the things this chapter hints at/promises.**

 **Pref** **ace: The events of Iron Man 3 will be barely covered in this story. The movie title at the top of each scene is just to give you an idea of when in the MCU timeline this takes place, because the MCU Wiki doesn't use actual dates, they just list the order that everything happened chronologically.**

 **So this chapter is happening at the same time as Iron Man 3, but Vali is on vacation in Europe and will play no physical role in Iron Man 3… he will however play a large nonphysical role as you'll find out in the chapter below.**

 **Iron Man 3**

 **(Paris, Madrid)**

I'm in a high rise condo overlooking a wonderful view as I lounge on the couch. My newest lady friend is asleep in the bedroom behind me after a very trying night so I'm just channel surfing, trying to decide how to spend my day today when I happen to come across a news channel with breaking news that's actually of interest to me for once.

I tune out the anchors voice and read the words on the screen, "Stark Malibu Home attacked, Attackers Thwarted in under a minute."

I blink at that, thwarted? Tony nearly died in canon. Had I changed this somehow? To impatient to digest news this way I flip over to the internet google this shit and began to read. Then, I youtubed it and watched the attack on the official Stark channel, a video that had already garnered over two hundred million views in the last two days apparently.

I watch in high definition as the attack choppers race towards the house, one firing off an early rocket. And then I watch as Tony Stark comes flying out of the House wearing nothing but his repulsor boots, grabs the rocket with his bare hands, and flings it at the chopper that fired it.

They have no time to react, and the explosion rocks the other chopper from its own course, giving Tony time to speed towards it and fire the repulsors on the bottom of his boots directly into the cockpit glass at full power. It goes down into the ocean without another peep.

At some point during watching this, I'd begun grinning. I suppose I should have been angry. But all I could think was how absolutely badass that whole thing looked, and really, I couldn't be mad about this. I was more curious than anything. Reading further showed that the internet and the media believed Tony Stark had somehow recreated the famous Super Soldier serum that made Steve Rogers who he was today. It didn't look as if Tony had shown enough for anyone to connect his new abilities to me.

Smiling, I pull out my phone and make a call. Moments later the line is picked up and Tony's voice comes over, "Vali! Just the alien I wanted to talk to."

I'm actually even more surprised, I'd been rather expecting Tony to ignore my calls and force me to end my vacation and head back to America to find him face to face, "Tony… I just watched the assault on your Malibu home. An inspiring feat of heroics."

"Yeah, I took some of your blood and killed myself. You were right, the positives definitely outweigh the negatives. I've never felt better and now I've got immortality to look forward to. That's not important right now. What else does your blood do that you haven't told us Vali?"

I raise an eyebrow at the outright bluntness. Tony's emotions are clearly amplified right now, but I'm surprised that he sounds angry at me, especially after everything worked out so well… unless… "You turned Pepper, didn't you Tony?"

"Of course I fucking did! I love her and I'm not going to experience immortality alone just because you seem to enjoy it that way! Now, what the hell is wrong with her? Does the change react differently in women?"

I smile now that I fully understand what happened. Tony got ahold of my blood and used it on himself to gain immortality, probably because of the PTSD I remember he was supposed to have after the Battle for New York. Then, after he'd decided it was amazing and great being like me, he'd further experimented by using his own blood on Pepper. That meant only one thing, "It's called a sire bond Tony."

"A sire bond… Vali are we vampires? Have you been fucking with SHIELD and the rest of us this entire time?"

I roll my eyes at that, "Tony, do you burn in the sun? No? Then you aren't a vampire. That said, your vampires are clearly based on some aspects of my species, with added weaknesses so humans could feel like they had a chance. In essence, I am your sire, and you are Pepper's. What Pepper is feeling for you now is a combination of gratitude for the gift you've given her, combined with the love she already felt for you, multiplied by a hundred."

He's silent, so I placate him, not wanting him to start searching for a way to break sire bonds this early, "It should not be permanent. Give her time to adjust to everything. Don't command her to do anything, don't even suggest things. Learn to ask what she wants, and she'll tell you her own mind instead of just trying to make you happy. Maybe this will make you a better person Tony, because if you can't change to help her, you'll have a sycophant instead of a partner for the rest of your days."

"… Alright. Fine, good to know. Well I'd say it was nice talking to you, but it wasn't. Goodby-."

I cut him off there, "Not so fast Tony, I have more information for you. Now that you're practically family, I figure I should let you know everything I do about the Mandarin."

"Wait what? How do you know anything about that?"

Chuckling, I shake my head even though he can't see it, "Now now Tony, I'm not going to tell you that. What's important is that I can point you in the right direction, if you just let me know where you ended up getting my blood. I hadn't had a chance to hand you any personally yet."

"I'm not the kind to wait around for gifts anyways, I think you know that. I got it from SHIELD. They've been trying and failing to clone it for obvious reasons, but it doesn't seem like human tech is up to the task quite yet, as any cloned blood is inert. Still, they had a bit of the original stuff left. "

"It wasn't hard to get my hands on it, though they might get upset when they find out what I used it for. So tell me, what do you know about this terrorist thing Vali? I've got a friend hurt because of them, and I'd like to indulge in a little bit of payback."

I smile and give him what he wants. Not like I have any plans involving the events he's caught up in, "The Mandarin is a cover up Tony. Your true enemy is a company called AIM, stands for Advanced Idea Mechanics. It's led by a man you snubbed a long time ago named Aldrich Killian. He's covering up the accidents his company is having in developing a new super soldier serum called Extremis. It allows for instant regeneration, but when its destabilized it causes the user to explode, taking out everything around them."

"… That actually explains some things. Fine. Thanks for the information Vali."

I can sense he's getting ready to hang up here so I throw out one more piece of advice, "Don't go off half-cocked here Tony. You may be immortal now, but you aren't invincible. If you let Extremis blow up in your face you will be vaporized and you will not come back from that. Good luck."

And then I hang up, because of course I get the last word. A moment later I start another call. They pick up after a few seconds, "Who is this?"

I smile, "Director Fury. I think you knew this was coming. Is this call secure?"

A pause in which I assume he makes sure it is in fact secure, before he replies, "Ah, of course, what can I do for Valiant, Hero of New York?"

My smile morphs to a frown at that. As always, he knows exactly how to needle me, "Please don't Nick. I'd like to think we're on a first name basis, what with you playing god with my blood yeah?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

Scoffing, I roll my eyes at that, my tone a bit caustic now, "So you didn't expect Tony to use my blood to become immortal when you gave it to him for 'research purposes'? I'm not an idiot Nick. Let me guess, the Council expressly forbid any experimentation on the Avengers they had control of, so you went with the consultant that you could blame for his own recklessness."

Instead of responding to my accusations, Fury changes tact, "Coulson has stopped asking after you. The Council doesn't want him on anything as high level as before, so I'm going to be setting him up with a small team to deal with small problems. Your blood doesn't just change bodies Vali. Or do you think I don't know what Stark is dealing with concerning Ms. Potts right now?"

"Oh come on, now you're blaming me for both your and his mistakes? You gave him my blood Nick. After I told you why Phil was feeling the way he did. Pepper should get better if Tony doesn't influence the bond, but my people mate for life. Something you might have known if you'd simply asked."

"Right… your people. I've been wondering for a while now what sort of alien converts other species into more of its own kind like you can. You've set yourself up as a hero of this world, but I can't help but think you might be just as bad as the Chitauri, in a more subtle way. SHIELD will be watching you, Valiant."

The way he says Valiant is like he's spitting out a curse, and it actually has me gritting my teeth a bit. I've done nothing but help this man since I joined SHIELD, and this is how he repays me. It seems Fury is better at pushing my buttons then even Tony at this point.

Talking carefully to hide the anger in my voice, I respond, "I'm going to hang up now Nick, before you make me end my vacation early and come back to America to do something I'll regret. Watch me as much as you want Director Fury. Let's be honest here. Watching is all you can do."

I hiss out the last sentence and then hang up the phone, tossing it onto the couch with a growl and standing up. After a moment I head to the bedroom, the desire to improve my mood and maybe feast a little at the forefront of my mind.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **After Iron Man 3**

 **(London, England)**

I'm not usually one for night clubs, but one of the owners is a rather beautiful woman and I was offered VIP treatment if I'd come around. So here I am in the VIP section of the night club, overlooking the dance floor below and lounging with people chatting all around me. I've got the woman who invited me draping herself over me, and I'm considering getting her to show me the private office she keeps mentioning when something else happens.

Into the VIP sections walks a man in a purple suit. He's a rather handsome fellow, but who the fuck wears a purple suit? Still, he walks right in so I figure he must be invited. Then he starts throwing out orders to everyone. Perhaps this is another owner of the club, but some of the orders are a bit strange, and the way people rush to obey him is… familiar.

Of course, then his eyes light on me and widen dramatically. I raise an eyebrow as he saunters over, a wide grin growing on his face, "Well look at you! You're Valiant! One of the Avengers right?"

The owner draped over me looks at him with disdain, "Who the hell are you? Who let you in here?"

In response, he just waves a hand dismissively and says, "Go away, the men are talking."

And she does. Now I'm beginning to suspect, but I do believe it's rather confirmed when he looks back to me with that same smile and orders me, "Well stand up! Let's have a look at you."

I raise the other eyebrow and remain seated, staring at him. As I don't follow his command, his smile begins to slip from his face as he speaks again, "I said stand up."

Instead, I finally speak, "And who are you supposed to be?"

He's finally beginning to realize that whatever he has doesn't work on me. My smile grows as his fully disappears and he begins to step back, realizing he's just tried and failed to command a real life super hero to do his bidding. Now is when I finally stand, stepping forward even as he steps back, "Going somewhere? You were so interested before, I assumed you were a fan."

Glancing around at the people around us doing what he'd told them to, I look back at him and my smile turns into a wicked grin, "A fan with powers of your own I assume?"

Now that he reacts poorly to, pointing at me and yelling, "Kill him!"

As he turns to run, everyone in the immediate area looks at me and begins moving forward. I roll my eyes in false exasperation and flash over to appear between him and the exit. His eyes connect with mine, and I initiate compulsion, "You can't leave now. You haven't even told me your name."

He freezes up at the order, but everyone is still moving to try to kill me so I sigh and compel him again, "Tell them to stop."

He repeats my order and I continue as everyone freezes in place, "Now tell them to forget everything that's happened and go back to whatever they were doing before you arrived. Have them all pay no attention to us or anything we talk about."

He's once again forced to do what I say. Still smiling, I guide my new friend back to the couch as my date forgets her interest in me and goes off to do other things. Pushing him down and then sitting beside him, I stare at him with undisguised curiosity, "What's your name?"

That one isn't compelled, so he takes a moment to answer, swallowing thickly. It's clear he's never been in this sort of situation before, and any cool or swagger he may have had originally is long gone, "Kilgrave. How did you…"

He trails off but I can easily fill in the blanks, "How did I do to you what you failed to do to me? Did you think you were king of the world, top of the food chain? Kilgrave my friend, the world is a big place that just got bigger when the existence of aliens was confirmed. One of which is me let me remind you. You've clearly got some form of telepathy or mind control… but of course it's only going to work on humans. I'm a whole other matter entirely."

He's staring at me now, but actually seems to be calming down a bit, especially when I call him friend and when I explain that it's not his power failing, but just me being immune to it. Hmm, he's already losing his fear of me. I'll put it back into him if I have to. Still, it gives him the courage to speak up, "I've been following you and the other Avengers closely. You never showed the ability to do this in any of the videos I've seen you in."

That gets a bark of laughter from me, "Holy shit you really are a fan! Ah, how lovely. But come now, does this seem like the sort of ability I want humans to know I have? No no, I'm the good guy Kilgrave. I take the bad guys, and I either lock them away or put them down. I don't need to run around controlling everyone around me to feel good about myself."

I can tell instantly he's affronted by that, but I don't let him reply, grasping his shoulder firmly in hand and squeezing slightly to remind him of the strength I'm sure he's seen in the videos, "Kilgrave, consider this an intervention. We haven't known each other long, but I can already tell what your biggest problem is. You're a control freak."

Now he's just looking at me incredulously, but I just smile and plow on, "You are! Life is about control for you. And I'm here to tell you, controlling every aspect of your existence does not fulfill you. You know I'm right. And you know why I know that? Because I've been in your shoes before. Surely, being a fan, you know my age."

He starts when he realizes I'm waiting for a response but nods sharply, "I know you claim to be four thousand years old."

I laugh at his skepticism, it's shared by much of the planet Earth, "Give or take a few hundred years, yes. Ah, but such is the curse of eternal youth. No one will ever believe you when you say you just moisturize really really well."

He scoffs but replies, "Where are you going with this?"

Still chuckling, I squeeze down on his shoulder to once again remind him who's holding the bigger stick, "Patience my friend. Where I'm going with this is quite simple. For much of my existence, for most of those four thousand years, I was in control. I ruled my world as Emperor and everything was under my control, even the rebellions against me."

He's looking at me clearly dubious, but I just plow on through, "At the end of all that time, my own daughter finally came before me with an army of my former subjects, all turned against me. She knew she could not kill me, so she set into motion a plan that would see me exiled from our world. That's how I ended up here. But as I said, I was in control. Her plan worked because I wanted it to work. I was exiled because I chose exile. Do you know why?"

He frowns, but shakes his head, causing me to smile, "Because I was bored Kilgrave. That is the downside of control, the inevitable moment of boredom you reach when nothing is unexpected and everything goes according to your plan all of the time."

I grin, "So now! I'm here on your world, and this is the first time I've exercised my control on a human. Feel free to be flattered. Yet, even without using something that I have four thousand years of experience with, I've had the time of my very long life here. Secret Spy organizations, super heroes, alien invasions… Earth is fantastic and continues to amaze me."

At the look on his face I sigh and move my hand from his shoulder to the back of his neck before leaning in and looking him right in the eyes. He tenses up, freezing in my grasp his eyes wide as he expects me to do… well I'm sure it's nothing good. But all I do is continue to talk.

"I'm telling you this Kilgrave, because I see a lot of myself in you. You're a younger reckless version of me, you think that you are the only person in the world that matters, and if you go on as you are, you will either implode gloriously, or burn out in a rather pitiful way, the victim of your own hubris. I'd much rather see you soar to ever greater heights instead of falling into the muck and ending up buried there."

I release him and pull back, and after a moment he starts breathing again, straightening his suit and looking at me with an indecipherable look, "Then what would you suggest I do, if not exercise my powers?"

Chuckling, I lean back and shrug, "Do what you will Kilgrave. I hope that every once in a while you'll take the time to experience things and people without having to control every aspect of the exchange. Of course you should keep using your power to protect and sustain yourself. But consider this my friend; if you view the entire world as your playground, you should take more time to think about the potential of each person you control before forcing them to do your bidding. What could they do, if you let them act on their own? What could they go on to do once out of your control, if you let them?"

He doesn't respond to that, looking at the very least thoughtful. We sit in silence for several minutes before he speaks up again, "So what now?"

I raise an eyebrow at him, "What now? Well you can go now I suppose. I've talked your ear off and you've successfully occupied my night. I am sufficiently amused enough to let you leave with your life and health intact, if perhaps not your dignity."

I grin and throw out one last dig, "Run along now."

He stands up and looks at me one last time before turning and leaving the way he came. I sit back and consider the entire meeting. He really did remind me of myself. For that, he got one freebie despite his attempts to control me. Next time we met, if he didn't show the correct amount of respect, I might just tear off his head and be done with it.

That thought makes me smile and I stand up to leave the club as well. While this diversion was absolutely delightful, it's time for me to locate my target. I didn't come to Europe for a real vacation after all; I came here for a very specific reason, one with a pretty face, legs to die for, and a doctorate. Jane Foster would soon guide me directly to a fragment of infinite power.

 **A/N: So there it is. A bit of filler, but it sets up some things for the future quite nicely. I hate Iron Man 3 with such a passion, so I'm happy to write it in such a way that Vali isn't there. Mostly he's not in America right now, because he's stalking/hunting Jane Foster. Thor: Dark World starts next chapter! :D We're gonna derail the fuck out of it.**

 **Please leave a review letting me know what you thought!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter got a little weird, mostly because as soon as I finally got to the Aether, it was like "No wait, this is what I want to do now and we're doing it and fuck your plot."**

 **So... hope you guys still enjoy and all :D It's looking like Thor: Dark World will be 2-3 chapters long, meaning 1 or 2 more chapters... then we start moving onto Winter Soldier.**

 **Thor: Dark World**

 **(London, England)**

Tracking Jane Foster down was relatively easy despite her practically deserting from SHIELD in order to study the convergence without the Man looking over her shoulder. Darcy Lewis was even easier to find given she put out an ad in the paper for an intern. I highly doubt she was expecting me to show up.

Her eyes wide, she smiled even wider as she launched herself at me and gave me a huge hug, "Vali! What are you doing here? Wait no! First!"

She leans back to look at me with a serious face and a questioning look, "Did you give me super strength?"

Chuckling, I shrug my shoulders, "Finally noticed that did you? Yes, it seems that there's an unforeseen side effect to drinking my blood for you humans. You're stronger, faster, more agile… probably noticed some other things as well I'm sure."

She literally growls at that, "Yeah, I'm fucking horny all the time, I've noticed. And you've been busy saving the world of course, but I still haven't found a lay that compares to you yet and it sucks. Which brings us to our next question. Why are you here now Vali?"

I smile at that, knowing her enjoyment of our time together is partially because of my vast experience, but also partially because I attract werewolf females like chocolate, and it seems that's what I'm giving the people who drink my blood and live. Still, need to answer the question. I adopt a serious face, "I'm here to intern for you Ms. Lewis. I saw your ad in the paper."

She blinks at that and for a moment looks ecstatic at the idea, before a frown passes over her face and she steps back from me, crossing her arms over her chest, "Wait a second, are you here to spy on us for SHIELD?"

Raising my eyebrows, I shake my head, "I can promise you I'm not here to spy on you for SHIELD Darcy. SHIELD and I have a rather strained relationship at the moment. I sort of quit to be a full time Avenger or whatever and they aren't happy with that."

She looks at me suspiciously for a long moment before smiling, "If that's true, why the hell would you respond to my intern ad?"

Grinning, I step up to her, "Mmm, I won't lie to you darling, I'm very interested in the lead Dr. Foster is currently chasing. But I also get to spend time with you, and that's just icing on the cake."

She grins back and presses her hands against my chest, "Well then, I think it's time we start the interview."

I can't help chuckling as she drags me out of the coffee shop and to her car. She takes enough time to get us somewhere semiprivate, before pointing me towards the back. Her eagerness is obvious as she pushes me down into the backseat, moves some clothes around and then climbs on top of me, pushing herself down on my cock with a low moan of satisfaction. She rides me hard and fast, a sort of desperation in her movements showing just how much she missed me.

Leaning down, she kisses me and I put a hand in her hair to keep her there even as I suddenly speed up the pace even further by thrusting up into her, bringing her to a mind blowing orgasm, muffling her screams of ecstasy with my own mouth and holding her to me. Then I flip us over and enter her from above, our embrace hiding us from view, though the car is probably rocking rather suspiciously given our strength.

Luckily it seems no one is around to see it as we fuck like rabbits for a good hour before I cum inside her at her own insistence. As she lays panting atop me, I grin and curl some of her hair around my fingers, "So, did I get the job Ms. Lewis?"

She mmms and smiles at me, "I'd say you did, yeah."

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **Thor: Dark World**

 **(London, England)**

The next day, Jane came across me coming out of the shower of Darcy's hotel room and froze like a deer in the headlights. She must have come over to speak with Darcy. I just smiled at her, finished drying my hair, and wrapped the towel around my waist. Her eyes finally broken from line of sight with my dick, she looked up at my face and I couldn't help chuckling.

When a girl's first reaction to you naked in their current living quarters is to ogle you instead of scream and avert their gaze, you know they're either incredibly perverted, or just haven't gotten some in a while. Jane has finally found her voice though, and she points a finger accusingly at me, "You! What are you doing here?! And why the hell were you in the shower!"

Her voice is enough to wake up Darcy from the bed, and she looks around blearily as I stare at Jane amused. Darcy is clearly not in full control of her faculties yet, so I answer Jane's question, "I'm here because I was hired by your assistant. I'm now her intern."

Darcy lets out a low groan, letting me know she's at least aware enough to know I just threw her under the bus, while Jane's eyes bulge out of their sockets and she looks at Darcy, "What the hell do you need an intern for?! And why are you working with the enemy again?!"

Then she turns back to me, not really wanting to hear Darcy's excuses. I'll say one thing, Jane Foster is incredibly sexy when she's angry. She's staring at me with his stormy expression and god I just want to bend her over the bed, maybe even over Darcy and just take her. Instead I stand there stoically as she continues to demand an explanation, "Did SHIELD send you here to spy on us? Going to watch us and report back to them so they can claim all of my work again for themselves after giving me a job offer I can't refuse?"

I sigh and shake my head, "No Dr. Foster, I am not here on behalf of SHIELD. They might know you're out here, they might know I'm out here, but I'm relatively sure they don't know we've met up quite yet. I'm here of my own personal desires, to learn more about this… convergence you and Dr. Selvig found."

She narrows her eyes at that, "So do you know where Erik is? He called us out here but we haven't heard from him since we arrived, his phone has been turned off."

I shake my head again, "No, I've only just found you, and that was mostly because Darcy put an ad for an intern in the local paper that I happened across."

Grumbling, Jane crosses her arms over her chest and peers at me, "So what do you know about what Erik found?"

I smile benignly, "Nothing at all. Which is why I intend to follow you around as it grows so that I can be on hand to do something about it when everything comes to a head. Part of being a hero and all you see. Until then, you should just accept my company for what it is and use me as a pack mule for all of your fancy smancy equipment."

She's clearly still suspicious, but she also knows she doesn't have a way to really get rid of me either, so after a few moments of thought she nods, "Fine. You break anything, I'm taking it out of your hide."

Aww, she's doing that thing where the woman browbeats the powerful superhero. How adorable, I'll let her have her bravado for now. Smiling amicably, I nod before raising an eyebrow after a moment, "Are you waiting to watch me dress Dr. Foster?"

She blinks at that, seeming as if she's forgotten that I'm standing before her wearing nothing but a towel. With a blush and a stammered, "N-no!" She rushes out of the hotel room. I chuckle and go about getting ready for the day while Darcy finally drags herself out of bed and does the same.

It's only a couple days before the equipment starts going crazy and things begin to escalate. Finding our way to the abandoned factory, some homeless kids come crawling out of the wood works to show us the strange portals all over the place. They've been playing with them for a while now, and I'm honestly shocked a kid hasn't fallen through one yet. I catch Jane going off on her own and touch Darcy's arm to grab her attention, "Watch the kids, I'll make sure Doctor Foster doesn't get herself killed."

Then I'm moving after the good Doctor, following along behind her as she stumbles towards my prize. When she disappears only two feet in front of me, I grin and move forward only to appear in a deep dark cavern with Jane right in front of me. She's already looking at the red liquid flowing between two stones when I step forward and pull her back behind me before intoning, "This… stay back Jane. This is not good."

She blinks at that and her brow furrows, "What? What's not good?"

But I'm not really listening to her anymore. With her behind me and unwilling to get any closer with my vague warning, I step towards the Aether unopposed, and reach out to it like a long lost friend. My arm goes between the two rocks and a moment later the liquid flows out and into my mouth, feeling my presence and latching onto the first host it's had in millennia.

Behind me I hear Jane's faint cry, "Vali!" as I seize up in front of her, my eyes wide as the Aether pours into my system, only to pause after a moment as if confused. I reach out to it forcefully, grasping it like one would a lover and pulling it to me. It's in my body and in my blood and I find that I can feel it if I try.

It reaches back and I feel curiosity and interest even as it drains energy from me at a very impressive rate. I smile as it hums with approval upon the realization that I will never run out of the energy it craves. After that, it becomes almost like an excited child exploring their new surroundings as it spreads throughout me, settling down in my blood and waiting to see what I would do next.

And then Jane slaps me and my hand reflexively closes around her throat and lifts her off the ground. She's choking, but I come back to myself quickly and release her, "Ah, sorry about that Doctor."

She coughs a bit, rubbing her throat as she shakes her head, "What the hell was that? What just happened? You've been staring into space for several minutes now."

I chuckle and stare at my hand as I flex it slowly. I've never felt this powerful before, even if I still don't fully comprehend the extent of my new abilities. I can feel the Aether within me humming in approval as it reads my intention to utilize it as often as possible so I can fully explore its uses. But Jane is still waiting for an answer, so I smile and give her one, "That's what happens when one is forced to take on a fragment of infinity Doctor. There's a bit of an adjustment period."

She blinks at that and furrows her brow in confusion, "That doesn't help at all, that raises more questions than it answers!"

Still smiling, I take her hand in mine and prod at the Aether. After a moment it transports us back to the factory present at the forefront of my mind. I can tell that this is not an ability it will allow me to use any time soon, only willing to do so itself this time because it had no desire to remain trapped in its prison any longer than necessary.

We quickly came across Darcy and the kids, as they'd started running around looking for us upon realizing we'd gone missing. Darcy scowled, "What the fuck was that guys? I almost called the cops!"

Jane explained what happened, while I found myself a bit preoccupied with the Aether, still growing accustomed to its presence inside of me. I could feel it feeding off me even as I stood there. It was insatiable, and would probably leave me dissected within the month if I didn't ramp up my own blood intake. Blinking, I realized everyone was looking at me with concern. I'd probably missed a question, "Sorry, what?"

Darcy repeated herself for me, "Vali, what's up with your eyes? They're pitch black right now."

I blink at that, bringing a hand up for a second as if to touch one, before lowering it and focusing on the people before me. There would be time to get lost in this new world inside of me later, "I am fine. When Jane and I vanished, there was something waiting for us on the other side. I took it upon myself so it would not try to claim Jane. I believe it to be parasitic in nature."

That just makes both Darcy and Jane look at me with more concern, Darcy voicing what's on both of their minds, "Parasitic how? Will you be okay?"

I chuckle and wave a hand dismissively, "I should be fine. It seems to be an energy parasite of some sorts, one that feeds directly on its host's life force. It calls itself the Aether."

That gets some wide eyes, and now Jane speaks up, sounding almost excited, "Wait it's communicating with you? What has it told you so far?"

Smiling, I nod and shrug my shoulders, "Yes, we've been… communicating, it's why I keep spacing out. As for what it's told me so far, not much. I know what to call it, and I know that it was in that vault for quite a long time, five thousand of your years if I'm understanding it correctly."

Jane looks awed, "That's amazing, think of what it can teach us."

I shake my head at that, "It's not really like that Doctor. There is intelligence to it, but its operating on a different level. Not necessarily one below or above a human's, but more like completely separate from what you understand. It prods things into my mind and makes me understand them. I don't think anyone else could comprehend what I'm feeling right now, and most others would die from the Aether sucking them dry."

That deflates her good mood somewhat, so I change subject a bit, "Instead, you should continue focusing on this convergence. We need to find Dr. Selvig so that he can tell us what he knows. I'm still afraid of all these anomalies being the work of some nefarious force, and I want us as prepared as possible for it."

After a moment she nods in agreement, "Fine, you're right. Let's get started."

The rest of the day is spent making calls that prove rather fruitless. When night comes, Jane departs to her own hotel room, leaving Darcy and I alone. Darcy immediately sidles up to me, wanton lust written all over her face. I smile back and take her hair in my hand, pulling her head back as I look upon her. She's almost panting now as she stays still in my grasp, utterly submissive.

Leaning down, I trail my lips over hers, before moving across her cheek and then down to her neck, my fangs slipping out and biting deeply as I drink of her. I can feel the life force the Aether has siphoned off immediately begin to refill. This gives the infinity stone in my blood pause as it realizes that I am now recharging faster than it's draining.

So of course in response it proceeds to take more from me. The suddenness almost causes me to lose control, as I drink even more from Darcy than I was before, growing close to killing her before I'm able to pull myself away and growl as I push the Aether's desire back. For a moment there I felt like a newborn, my will momentarily overpowered by the Aether's.

Letting an exhausted but still alive Darcy fall back on the bed, I step away from her and take a moment to center myself. Even now with me holding onto my self-control with an iron grip I can see the Aether prodding me to go the next step. I can feel its intense hunger, something I would not be surprised to learn it got from this melding it and I had been doing for the last several hours now.

If I didn't do something about this, the Aether could turn me into a monster that would scour this world for what I had craved for thousands of years, but held in check for nearly that long. I wanted blood so badly… with a growl I moved forward, appearing over Darcy and piercing my fingertip with my fang. Sticking it in her mouth, she suckled at it and drank down my essence for a long moment, before I pulled it free and my mouth was once again on her neck.

This time, when my fangs entered her, I didn't stop, doing exactly what the Aether was forcing my instincts to scream at me to do. I drained Darcy Lewis dry and left her dead and lifeless in the middle of her bed. Not a single drop was wasted, there wasn't even a mess to be had, just an ashen corpse that would come back to life very soon.

I stood watching, prepared to wait until she came back now that I had a bit more control from filling up on her blood, when there was a sudden knock on the door. I turn towards it with a growl as Jane's voice came through, "Darcy, you alright in there? I heard you scream and I wouldn't have bothered normally but it sounded like you were in pain… not the other thing."

I wish I could say I didn't want to do this as I moved towards the door. I wish I could say I wanted to find a way to get Jane to walk away before something happened that I'd regret. But those would be lies. I did want this, I'd wanted this for quite a long time and as I opened the door and stepped aside to let Jane through, I couldn't keep the hunger from my gaze as she glanced at me before moving to make sure Darcy was okay.

Running a fang over the palm of my hand and opening a bloody gash, I flash forward just as Jane's mouth opens wide to scream at the sight of Darcy's dead body, my hand covering her mouth and muffling the scream and my blood flowing down her throat before she can truly react. I continue to cover her mouth even as I pull her back against my chest and sink my fangs into her neck.

She struggles beautifully, always the fighter, but it's completely ineffectual, and soon enough she goes limp against me, fist weakly pressing back against me till the point that the life leaves her eyes and she's dead as well. I push her on to the bed and rub the bridge of my nose, still feeling that same hunger from before, but at least a bit lessened now.

As I wait for my two new hybrids to awaken, I take some time to dive into the part of myself that the Aether has taken up residence in for a little talk now that I've got a bit more time on the clock before I need blood again. Talking obviously isn't the right word for it, but by the end of the 'conversation' we've got an understanding worked out. What that really means is that I've melded further with the Aether, to the point that I'm not even sure we can be separated anymore.

It was either this or constantly struggle to keep the Aether from overwhelming me. Now the reality stone and I are becoming one, though the finished product so to speak will take years. For now, I am content to know that even if I am no longer fully myself, I have my self-control back. Standing there stoically, I watch as Darcy and Jane come back to life with gasps.

It takes only a second for them to each find the cup of blood I've left beside them, and another for them to drink it down before they even realize what they're doing. When their faces change and their true features are revealed, I note how their eyes turn pitch black instead of gold and black. Stepping forward, I catch the attention of both newborns, who look at me inquisitively.

I was expecting fear or anger or any number of negative emotions, but instead Jane just cocks her head to the side and asks, "What did you do? The last thing I remember is dying, but now I'm fine."

Frowning, I step even closer to the bed, peering at my newest hybrids, "Yes, I was forced to drain you both of your blood in order to gain control over the Aether. Now you're alive again, immortal and powerful just like me. I'm curious how you feel about that."

Jane just blinks before responding with a smile, "I feel good. I'm happy to have been able to help you Master."

Darcy on the other hand doesn't say a word. But then, her eyes have been below my waist line since Jane and I started talking, and now she makes her own opinion known by acting instead of speaking, crawling forward on the bed and beginning to fiddle with my belt to try to unzip my pants and fish out my cock.

Jane isn't even slightly perturbed and as Darcy takes me in her mouth, I reach out through the Aether to confirm what I already suspect. Yep, there it is, small pieces of the reality stone's fluid form had been in the blood I'd fed both of them and now it was for lack of a better word, clouding their personalities and altering reality for the two of them to make them docile and subservient.

Experimenting, I pull Darcy off my cock and then I pull at the clouding effect, trying to force their original personalities to reassert. It works at least partially, as both of them react. Jane flashes off the bed and against the wall farthest from me, eyes wide with panic. Darcy on the other hand flashes forward, her intention to slam into me and throw me to the ground obvious, though what she wanted to do afterwards, not so much.

I catch her by the throat and she snarls at me, her hands clawing at my arm. Throwing her back onto the bed, she stays where she is but looks at me with clear anger. Jane has overcome some of her fear now, and steps forward to speak once more, "What did you do to us?"

Sighing explosively, I run a hand over my face, "The Aether is insatiable Dr. Foster. I lost control and the two of you have paid the price for it. The best I was able to do for you was ensure you would come back to life. You are now like me."

Jane is just staring at me now, the fear in her eyes turning to… arousal strangely enough before she suddenly shakes her head, "God it's like I have something in my head telling me to fuck you, telling me to submit to the Alpha. What the fuck?"

Darcy finally speaks up, grumbling a bit from her place on the bed, "Is that what this is? Ever since you grabbed me by the neck and threw me here I've been feeling the same."

I shrug my shoulders and proceed to lie my ass off even as I consider the benefits of just leaving them mindless again, "My people are a contradiction of primal instincts and self-control. What you're feeling are the primal instincts telling you to fear me because I could end your lives before you even knew what was happening. Part of that fear is manifesting in the idea that if you seduce me, I'm less likely to kill you. Ignore it, I have no intention of killing either of you after I just saved your lives."

The truth of the matter is obvious to me, even with my pulling, the Aether is still within them, still influencing them to want to stay near me, to want to be with me. I don't even have to imagine what it must feel like to the reality stone, having three immortal hosts now. I know instinctively from the melding, that this is something the Aether, and by extension me, now wants more of.

They both sit in silence at that, clearly not knowing what to say. I'm silent as well, pondering what I want to do now. Eventually Darcy speaks up, "So what now?"

Frowning slightly, I shrug, "Now you're both immortal like I am, but nothing else has really changed I suppose. Doctor Foster, I assume you're still very much interested in science in general, and the convergence Dr. Selvig called you out here for in particular?"

She blinks but nods in agreement to that, causing me to smile and continue on, "Good then, starting tomorrow we'll continue our search for Dr. Selvig along with making sure you two get more used to your new circumstances."

Darcy pipes up with a pout, "What about what I want?"

I raise an eyebrow at that, "Has your death and subsequent resurrection killed your libido for the night?"

She actually pauses and blinks, "It really probably should have… but nope."

I grin and look to Jane, "Well Doctor, while I'm sure you've enjoyed ogling my cock whenever you thought I wasn't watching for the last several minutes, you should probably head back to your room now, unless you want to join in."

After a moment she's gone in a flash of hybrid speed, zipping out of Darcy's room and into her own with an audible slam of her door. If I'm being honest as I grin and move towards Darcy to finish what we'd started, I think Jane was running more from her own new desires than running from either of us.

 **A/N: So yep there's that. Please let me know what you think of this one. I'm expecting some questions/comments/concerns so please post em and I'll try to explain my reaso- I meeeeean the AETHER's REASONING! as best I can xD**

 **I look forward to your reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: In which everyone keeps bugging Vali. Some of them even die for it!**

 **Thor: Dark World**

 **(Greenwich, England)**

Finding Erik turned out to be rather easy actually. Darcy caught a report of his arrest on the morning news and that was that. Once we had him out of the retirement home they'd stuck him in, he showed us his research on the Convergence and explained the secret map made some few millennia ago to show where the Convergence would reach its peak.

That's why we were now standing in Greenwich, England, basically waiting for something to happen. I'd already ran around with Darcy and Jane helping and planted Erik Selvig's devices all around the circumference of where the Convergence was building. Now though, that was done and Selvig came up to me scratching the back of his head, "Well we're as ready as we'll ever be, but my readings show that the Convergence won't reach its peak for a couple more days now."

I chuckle at that news, my eyes scanning the sky, "Don't worry Doctor, I have every expectation that we won't be waiting around twiddling our thumbs for long. When it begins, find somewhere safe while I save the day, alright?"

He just blinks at me, "When what begins?"

Of course dramatic timing being what it is, right afterwards a large T shaped craft uncloaked about a mile away and screams begin to fill the air as aliens once more invade Earth. I wink at Selvig, "That Doctor. Now get to cover."

Flashing over to the roof of the nearest building, I used the Aether for one of the small party tricks I'd discovered so far. In a voice that sounded like it was coming from everywhere at once, I roared out a single word, "MALEKITH!"

Everyone froze and turned to look at me. The sun was glinting off the gold lines on my Kemiya just perfectly as I stood on the edge of a roof staring down at the Dark Elves below. I could also see dozens of humans peeking out from behind cover to stare at me in wide eyed awe. A moment later, the Dark Elves all aimed their rifles up at me and fired, but I was already amongst them, breaking necks and limbs and sending them flying.

They continued to stream out of the ship but eventually even that slowed to a trickle and then stopped. As I stood amongst their corpses, secure in the knowledge that not a single Dark Elf was still terrorizing the area, I roared again for the benefit of the humans watching me face off against these invaders, "MALEKITH!"

More Dark Elves pour out of the ship suddenly, but I pay them no heed, noting how they don't go directly for me, but instead move to encircle me. I watch carefully to make sure none try to run off, but none do, their orders obviously very specific. Soon enough I am effectively cut off from any escape route, a multitude of laser rifles pointed at me as out of the ship comes the one I've been calling for.

Malekith steps down the ramp, a dark skinned warrior beside him and dozens more masked soldiers behind the both of them as they step out into the circle that's been formed around me. I smile at the sight of my prey, finally speaking in a normal tone, "Malekith. The Earth is under my protection and you are not welcome here. I give you this one chance to retreat, but if you insist on pushing my patience, I will be forced to act."

For a moment the Dark Elf leader is silent, before he looks to his companion and nods. As he steps forward again, the dark skinned warrior crushes a stone laced with red crystal in his hand and begins to change, roaring in rage as he is transformed into some more powerful form.

Malekith on the other hand ignores the huffing monster behind him, speaking directly at me, "You are fast, I will give you that. But now you are hemmed in by my men. You have what I need, and I will take it from you. Your precious Earth means little to me. It is nothing more than the point from which I will return this universe to the darkness it is meant to embody."

He smiles wickedly and raises a hand in my direction. A moment passes. Nothing happens. I raise an eyebrow and he growls and pushes the hand out harder, his open palm curling into claws, making it look like he's trying to grasp at something. Smiling, I bring up my own hand, and out of it swirls the Aether in tendrils, another trick I've been practicing with.

This brings Malekith to a stop, his eyes widening in anger as he sees me manipulate the Aether before his eyes, "You… what have you done?"

Chuckling darkly, I roll my shoulders, "I have taken your doomsday weapon from you Malekith. You will not use the Convergence to destroy the Universe. You will not harm this world. I am here to stop you Malekith of the Dark Elves. The Earth is under MY PROTECTION!"

Punctuate that statement by sending the Aether tendril lashing out at Malekith. I could have made it sharp enough to stab through his throat or heart and kill him. But I have an audience of humans, and for the same reason that I just gave that little speech, I instead lowball it and use it to throw him to the ground. This causes the monster beside him to roar in anger and charge me.

He stampedes towards me, and as he closes in, I step to the side, reach out, grab his face, and push. I'm left with his head grasped in one hand as his body runs a few feet forward without it, and then topples to the ground dead. Spreading my arms wide and turning about the circle of stunned invaders, I can't resist hamming it up a bit more, "Well?! Are you not entertained?!"

They aren't it seems, as that just causes them to start shooting at me. Their little killing field is worthless against me as I once more cut down every Dark Elf in the area. Malekith gets up in the middle of this and draws his sword, but stands there with eyes tracking, helpless to stop me as he tries to catch glimpse of me amongst his dying soldiers.

I finish by appearing in front of him and kicking him back into his own ship, following after him at a walking pace instead of speeding up the ramp into his ship, knowing that cameras were following me as I went. Catching up to Malekith, I grab him by the throat and push him up against the wall of his ship, grinning wickedly and showing off my fangs. There are no cameras here, no one is watching as I finish dealing with Malekith. His hands scramble at the arm holding his throat, his eyes bulging from lack of air instead of anger now. He's barely able to choke out, "H-how?"

I speak softly to him, leaning in close, "The Aether has found a new master Dark Elf. I am your better in every way Malekith. You who would destroy everyone but your precious species have pitted yourself against a force you cannot hope to comprehend. Now, you will die."

Bringing my hand up, I grab his face by his eye sockets and mouth, pushing my fingers in like a bowling ball and causing him to scream in pain, before ripping it off of his neck. With that done, I zip through the ship, brute force my way into the armory, and utilize the anti-matter grenades there to destroy the thing before moving back out the way I came. There are people clustering around the entrance when I come running out, waving my hands for them to move back, "Back back! It's going to explode!"

My reputation helps here, as people turn and run. I spin around as the whole thing actually implodes, the majority of the ship disappearing from the universe along with Malekith's corpse. Some of the outer parts not hit by the grenades begin to fall to the Earth, and I speed forward, moving the few people under them out of the way as they slam into the ground.

Once more, the day is saved, and I'm treated to a cheering crowd and numerous fans as people who had been watching crawl out of the woodworks, feeling secure now that their precious protector has once more saved them. The smile on my face is genuine as I take in the adulation, amused at just how much Earth loves their hero, not knowing who I truly am.

That same smile slips a bit though, as a chant of "Valiant! Valiant! Valiant!" starts up. With a curt nod of my head and one final wave, I leave the battle zone behind, conveniently right as the emergency services and the British Military finally begin to move in from their safe barricades.

Quickly enough, I arrive where Jane and Darcy stand with Selvig, who at this point is staring at me with an open mouth. I raise an eyebrow at him, certain that he has something to say. When he finally speaks, I'm actually surprised by what it's about, but I suppose I shouldn't be.

"If you're capable of all that, why didn't you take down Loki when he first showed up?"

I blink once before answering with a shrug, "I wasn't in a position to do so Doctor. SHIELD was in charge, and at the time I was ordered to defend the perimeter of the facility. When the Tesseract started acting up, I was assigned to help with the evacuation because of my speed, instead of being brought down to protect the Tesseract. Agent Barton was given that task instead. And then there's the Scepter to consider."

Erik blanches at mention of the Scepter that's ruined his life, but plows on all the same, "W-what about it?"

I sigh and put on my most sympathetic voice and face, even as I dig deep at the man, "It took you and Barton and several agents with no trouble. Now imagine what would have happened, if Loki had been able to take me with it before I knew what it could do. He would have won Doctor. He would rule the Earth now, with me by his side enthralled."

That shuts him up, but Darcy has her own concerns, "Okay, but what the hell was that red stuff you used to blast back the evil dude? Was that blood? Can we do that?"

I chuckle and shake my head, "That was the Aether. You can't repeat the feat, but with a little push…"

Activating the fragments within both her and Jane, I watch as they both straighten up and blink. Though the only visible change is faint glowing red lines now running across their exposed skin, I know that they are now both stronger and faster. I can tell they recognize it too, and a moment later I pull it back and they return to normal.

Smiling, I shrug, "If you're near me and in trouble, I will make sure to strengthen the odds in your favor. Not that I expect either of you two to get into many fights. Jane is a scientist after all, and Darcy… Darcy what are you again?"

Darcy blinks at that before grinning widely, "Well I was a political science major. Now though, I figure I'll be a super heroine!"

I snort at that and shake my head, "Better than being a politician I suppose." Unlike with Trish, I don't dissuade Darcy from her course. Trish still has a purpose for me later on, but Darcy… well I'll always feel affection for her, but if she gets herself on the radar of those who could possibly kill or capture her, I won't be too inconvenienced.

That's when my phone rings. Blinking at it, I answer it, "Hello?"

Fury's voice comes over the other end, "Vali what did you do to Greenwich?"

I scoff vocally at that, "I saved Greenwich, along with the entire Earth Nick. Again. Oh and there was some talk by the bad guy about destroying the entire universe as well, so I guess I saved that too."

"… How long did you know about this situation?"

I affect a bewildered tone even as I wink at the three people currently listening in, two on the entire conversation, and one on my half, "How long? Well Nick, I was just here studying a strange special anomaly the experts have taken to calling the Convergence, when the aliens showed up and started attacking! Luckily I was nearby to help eh?"

"The Council is going to demand I rein you in again because of this Vali. You've been pulling fucking cats out of trees across Europe for months now, and you just happen to find yourself in the middle of the second alien invasion Earth has faced in two years. More than a little suspicious."

I pout visibly at that and Darcy has to cover her mouth to hide the giggles as I respond, "Hey! I resent that! I've also been foiling purse snatches in between saving those cute wittle kittens! As I said though Nick, I'm here because of the Convergence that my scientist friends have been tracking. You know them well enough, Doctor's Foster and Selvig. I'm sure these new aliens were connected to the Convergence, and I just happened to be the First Responder on the scene. Their boss made some claims about it I think, while I was tearing his insides out."

"Vali, you screamed the name of their leader twice, and then he told you he was here for something you had in a very clear voice."

"… Well now, I wasn't really expecting you to have audio so quickly. Fine Nick, you caught me. Yes, I knew the invaders. I even knew they were coming. The Dark Elves have been trying to destroy the Universe for a bit more than five thousand years, since the time of the last Convergence. Part of the reason I was sent to Earth was to stop them and make sure this Convergence passes without incident."

"… You originally said you were exiled. What's this about being sent?"

I smile at that, my two newborn hybrid eavesdroppers completely engrossed in the conversation since they can hear both sides. Selvig just looks confused, "Sent, exiled. They're the same in this case. It was decided that because I argued the most for an end to my species' inaction, I should be the one to be sent to take the action I called for. I can't complain even if I never get to go back though. Your earth has proven so very much more interesting than my old world."

"I'm sure it has. Watch your step Vali. There will come a time when Earth doesn't need you anymore, when we humans can stand on our own two feet. What will you do, when the world no longer wants or needs an alien protector?"

Ah, he's talking about Project INSIGHT, the three helicarriers SHIELD's working on that Hydra intends to subvert and use to cleanse Earth of those who might oppose them. When those things were done being built and everything came to a head, I expected I'd finally have to make a decision on whose side I was really on. I was also half expecting Hydra to try to shoot me once they were in the air though anyways so I may have that decision made for me by idiots.

Chuckling, I finally respond, "Well Nick, if that ever comes to pass, I suppose I'll use the numerous donations I've been getting to buy an island and retire to a life of luxury. And then when your preparations all blow up in your face and you ask for my help, I will graciously save your world… again."

When he hangs up on me I just smile broadly. Ah it felt good to piss him off instead. Of course then my phone buzzes again and I roll my eyes. Now it's Tony calling and I answer with, "Seriously? I'm beginning think there's no privacy on Earth anymore."

Tony's response is accusatory, "You should have invited me to your alien invasion! You know I would have come. And what do you mean by privacy? You just singlehandedly wiped out an army of aliens and blew up their ship in public. That's like the exact opposite of private Vali."

I smile and say good-naturedly, "Shut up Tony. Is there anything else you called for besides berating me for not calling you in? I already got the third degree from Fury. The threat is dealt with, there was no need for an Avengers Assemble."

"Sure, let's talk about that weird red thing you used to throw the leader guy to the ground. Can I do that? Can Pepper do that? How do we do that?"

"You can't do it Tony, no. It's a consequence of taking the thing that Malekith wanted to use to destroy the universe into myself, instead of letting him have it. I'm gaining some… unique abilities from it. In exchange, it's taken up residence within me, much like a parasite."

Tony actually sounds slightly concerned at that, "A parasite? Is it harmful? Come back to America and I can get started on getting it out of you within the day."

I can't help but laugh at his concern, "Tony! I didn't know you cared! While I'm thankful, you don't need to worry. It's not harmful to me, mostly because I don't run out of the energy it sustains itself on. I appreciate the call Tony, but I don't need your help on this. Aliens are defeated, Convergence will pass without any sort of apocalypse because the tool needed to start it is under my control, and the guy who wanted to use that tool is very dead."

Changing the subject, I turn things back onto him, "Now then, tell me how things are going with Pepper. Following my instructions?"

"… Yes. We're doing fine, learning some of the fundamentals of being immortal as we go along, but everything is going well. I've been making sure I get Pepper's opinion before I give my own so she's not just agreeing with me. Jarvis has been helping keep me in check."

I smile at the idea of that, "Wonderful." Before I can say anything more I hear a familiar noise in the distance as the Bifrost transports someone to Earth. I can imagine who that is and I sigh, "Tony, I'm going to have to cut our conversation short. Thor himself has now come down to Earth to berate me for not inviting him along on my happy fun times."

Tony sounds confused, "Thor? What? Why the hell would he show up now?"

As I get ready to hang up the call and face the Asgardian I could even now hear approaching me and the others, I throw out nonchalantly, "Ah well, probably because the aliens I just beat the shit out of were Asgard's mortal enemies some five thousand years ago."

Tony doesn't get a chance to respond to that, as I hang up and tuck my phone away before turning to Thor with arms spread wide and a smile on my face, "Thor! It's so good to see you again! What brings you back to Earth?"

Thor doesn't look nearly so happy to see me. In fact, he's holding Mjolnir in a way that makes me thinks he wants to attack me. Still, he remains relatively civil and manages to bite out, "Vali, you must return with me to Asgard immediately."

I step towards him and cock my head to the side, "Must I? Is this a request from a friend, or a command from the King of Asgard?"

Thor clenches his jaw at that, "You may consider it a request Vali, but it comes from the Allfather himself."

Smiling, I nod, "Then I suppose I can hardly refuse hm?"

Stepping closer to Thor, I turn and wave farewell to Jane, Darcy, and Erik, "Goodbye Doctors, goodbye Darcy. Have fun with the Convergence, it should be mostly benign now."

And then Thor's hand is on my shoulder and the Bifrost picks us both up and I'm treated to a first-hand experience of what I imagine flying through the time vortex from Doctor Who would be like without the Tardis. Not remotely fun.

 **A/N: Next chapter is Asgard if that isn't abundantly obvious!**

 **Please leave a review letting me know what you think. If you review in the next day you can also leave me ideas for what Vali can get up to in Asgard. Can't make any promises on using them, but yeah, he is going to be spending at least a week there.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This chapter... all I'll say is that the last half of it was written between 3 and 5 am this morning. It works for me tho. I hope it works for you too! =)**

 **Thor: Dark World**

 **(Heimdall's Observatory, Asgard)**

It was strange, traveling through the Bifrost from Earth to Asgard was like flying down a violent tunnel of whirling power. But when we arrived, I found myself upright and landing easily on solid floor with no real transition from flying to standing. It was an odd feeling to say the least, but I did not let it distract me. Instead I step forward into the Observatory, my eyes moving over my surroundings but stopping when they reach Heimdall.

The Gatekeeper stares back at me and I smile, inclining my head in his direction respectfully, "Gatekeeper. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Heimdall just stares at me for a long moment, "Outsider." The word is said almost accusingly and he doesn't return my polite greetings beyond that. Thor steps past me towards the exit of the Observatory, "Come Vali."

Following him out of the building I stop and grab Thor's arm, forcing him to do the same. I know that Heimdall will see and hear this conversation, but it still feels appropriate to have it outside of his direct presence, "Thor, I will not meet with the Allfather until we talk. I believed us friends, but you have treated me like the plague since you arrived on Earth and demanded I come with you. Why?"

Thor turns to face me, gritting his teeth, Mjolnir still in his hands, "I have been told what fate you visited upon Lady Foster and Darcy Lewis. The Aether resides within you, an ancient weapon of evil from Asgardian fairytales. I do not know if you are the friend I once knew anymore."

I purse my lips for a moment before stepping up to Thor and placing a hand on his shoulder. This doesn't relax him, if anything he grows tenser as I answer his accusations, "I am still he, Thor. If you cannot believe my words, believe my actions. If I were not still the friend you knew, if I did not have control of the Aether now, Jane and Darcy would be dead and you would have come to Earth not to escort me back here, but to put me down."

I sigh and release his shoulder before asking my next question, "Were you told why I took the Aether upon myself?"

Thor frowns at that, "Heimdall cannot say, he says that both you and Jane went somewhere out of his sight and when you came back you had the Aether."

I smile grimly and nod, "I'm not surprised he couldn't see. Where ever the Aether was, it was no place I had knowledge of. Jane walked through a portal and I followed, having promised Darcy I would look out for her. She was already approaching the Aether when I came through."

Shrugging, I finish the story, "I pulled her out of the way and it took me instead. Luckily my immortality makes me relatively immune to its life draining effects, but I still have to drink blood to sustain myself, or I will dessicate. When the Aether felt me replenishing my life force, it decided to draw more from me, resulting in what happened with Jane and Darcy. I was still able to save both of their lives and fix the problem. I am in complete control now Thor."

He looks conflicted, and I figure my words are at least starting to sway him before he finally nods confidently, "My father will know the truth of matters. The fact that you have agreed to meet with him is already a point in your favor Vali. I hope that you are telling the truth. Let us be off then."

I smile and nod in agreement before winking, "Race ya."

He starts swinging his hammer, but I'm already gone, appearing at the entrance of the Palace in a few seconds to the consternation of some guards who immediately leveled weapons at me. I just stood there patiently and waited for Thor to arrive. He waved off the guards and gave me an exasperated look before leading me towards Odin and his throne room.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **Thor: Dark World**

 **(Odin's Throne Room, Asgard)**

We enter the Hall where Odin holds court to find a mostly empty room. A few guards, Odin on his grandiose throne looking at me with his one eye piercingly, and Thor and I walking down the large empty expanse between the entrance and the stairs leading up to Odin.

Stopping in front of said stairs, I pause for half a moment to make sure no one else has words, before smiling and spreading my arms wide, bowing ever so slightly that one might not even call it a bow and then straightening and placing my hands behind my back, "Allfather. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Thor is not happy with my seeming disrespect. The shifting of the few guards in the hall tells me they aren't either. Odin though, is unreadable as he stands from his throne and continues to stare at me, "Vali of the Beyond. My son has told me much of you. The Gatekeeper has told me even more."

My smile remains on my face, perhaps even growing a bit wider at his words, "I'm sure. We can speak on that if you wish, or we can speak on why you want me to come to Asgard."

Now his gaze is sharpening, and I think I'm finally starting to get under his skin as he takes that bait, "You hold within you a great evil, and you choose to make light of it."

I let my own look sharpen, the smile on my face melting away as I stare the Allfather down despite his higher vantage point, "I heartily disagree Odin, King of Asgard. When it comes to the Aether that even now flows through me, I am very serious indeed. If I was not serious about this, I would not have taken it upon myself. I would not have goaded Malekith and the remaining Dark Elves that you did not even know still lived out into the open so that I could exterminate them!"

My hands come from behind my back and spread apart as I continue, "You call the Aether evil, but you have never seen it used by someone who is not your enemy. The Aether is beyond good and evil Allfather. It is neither, it just is. In the wrong hands, it can be used to wipe out the Universe as we know it. But in the right hands, it can be used to save everyone."

Odin openly scoffs at that, "And your hands are the right ones? The Aether drains you even now. Eventually, it will take more than you can give and you will die like any who try to utilize its power."

I finally smile again, "Because of its nature as an infinity stone I presume? Too much for any mortal to contain forever yes? I'm sure even Malekith could not hold it permanently. But I am not Malekith. I am not mortal. The Aether cannot kill me because I do not die."

To punctuate that point, I bring up my hands, my jacket opening up and my shirt being pushed up by one hand, as I slammed the other hand into my flesh and tore through it, grabbing my beating heart and pulling it out violently, spraying blood all over floor of the throne room. Thor reacts with a cry and the guards all tense up, dropping into stances and holding up their spears. Odin does not react though, just staring at me as I hold my own heart in my hand.

Raising it up to him, I crush it and it turns to dust even as the hole in my chest fills in, first forming a new heart and then closing up the wound as if it was never there. Only my blood drenched arm and the floor speak to what I did as I bring my arms back down to my sides and shrug, finishing my statement, "I am after all, immortal."

Odin's face is blank as ever, but I'm relatively sure I've rattled him, given he turns back to his throne and settles down into it, making a show of dismissing my actions even as he answers my obvious challenge with his own biting words, "You are reckless and impetuous. I fear for the Nine Realms if you continue to hold the Aether within you."

I set my jaw at his condemnation and turn up my chin at him, ready to dominate everyone in this entire room, in this entire city if I needed to. I couldn't retreat after all, I had no idea how to operate the Bifrost, though I suppose I could try compulsion on Heimdall of all people, "I am the Protector of Earth. Your judgment is unfortunate, as I will not give up the Aether and you have no way to take it from me. However, since you clearly fear what I will do with such power and I am happy to try to change your mind, I have a proposition."

He raises the eyebrow over his one eye and gestures at me to continue. My smile gains a bit of an edge as I elaborate, "So long as the Convergence continues, the Aether being on Earth is a very real threat despite the extinction of the Dark Elves. So I offer to remain here on Asgard, not as a prisoner, but as a guest until the Convergence completely passes. During this time, I will also prove to you that my control of the Aether is absolute. I will then be allowed to return to Earth or there will be consequences."

Thor can't hold back anymore, growling and stepping towards me, "Do not speak to my father that way Vali, friend or no."

I spare Thor a single glance before looking back at Odin, answering Thor's admonishment but directing it at the Monarch before me, "I have as much respect for you as I do your son Odin Allfather. You are a wise and powerful king and you know much of this Universe that I do not as of yet. I would be as foolish and impetuous as you claim me to be not to recognize that. But you are also mortal. You live, you die. My pride will not allow me to see you as anything more than an equal."

With that barrage dealt I smile and clasp my hands together in front of me, "So, will you agree to my proposal, or is this where I begin to fight for my freedom?"

The promise of death is in my eyes and I can't help thinking the King of Asgard can see it as he once more stands and after a moment serenely nods, "You will remain on Asgard for the duration of the Convergence. If you prove to be peaceful and in control for the length of your stay, you will be allowed to go back to Midgard."

Smiling, my tone hovers on the line of mocking and respectful as I repeat my very slight bow from earlier, "You have my thanks Allfather."

Turning to Thor I raise an eyebrow, smile still on my face, "Well Thor, I assume no one wants me wandering around by my lonesome right now. Why don't you show me just what's so amazing about your golden realm."

He looks to his father first and Odin nods so Thor grunts and gestures for me to follow. I valiantly resist the urge to give a mocking wave to Odin on my way out, feeling like that would probably be a step too far on the sass-o-meter.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **Thor: Dark World**

 **(Asgard)**

Thor turned to me immediately after we left the throne room, and it was clear he was upset, "That was uncalled for Vali. You may be a guest, but you were still standing before the King of Asgard."

I stare at Thor silently for a moment, before gesturing at him and beginning to walk away from the Palace. It seemed we would wander as we talked instead of him leading me anywhere, so I breathed in the scents around me and began to meander my way towards a specific one, "Thor, do you know what I was, before I arrived to Midgard?"

He frowns and furrows his brow, "No? What does that have to do with anything?"

Smiling, I roll my shoulder, "I was with SHIELD for your first encounter with me, and I do believe it has colored your perception of me since. SHIELD was a temporary home for me much as it was for you. I always knew my place on Midgard. On top."

This just makes Thor even more confused but I continue before he can voice it, "I am Earth's Protector now my friend. While we saved the world as a team, you all went your separate ways while I stayed behind and told our story. The world views Captain America as our leader thanks to SHIELD's PR, and he will always hold the title of Earth's first real superhero… but I am the human's savior."

I grin as I look over at Thor, "I'm their Superman."

Of course that goes right over his head, "You have earned their gratitude and respect Vali, but I do not understand what this has to do with our conversation."

Waving a hand dismissively I apologize, "Sorry, getting to it. Back on my birth world, I was Emperor."

That stops Thor in his tracks so I turn and continue to explain, my smile growing, "Much like your father, I ruled my world directly, and many other worlds through subordinates. I did this for much of my very long life. Keeping the peace and raising my family. So you must understand, when I stand before Odin, I do not feel awed. I do not feel the need to bow and kneel and call him by fancy titles. We are both rulers and I will not stand before him on anything less than equal ground."

Thor's next question is a bit from left field but I suppose I should have expected it, "You abandoned your realm and your family to come to Midgard? Why? How? Heimdall has said you do not come from anywhere in the Nine Realms, that you are from beyond our reality."

I smile wistfully at that as I begin walking again, "My daughter. She always was a willful girl. Though I suppose she couldn't have done it by herself, she certainly had help from my sister and hundreds of my subjects."

Glancing at Thor I find he's no longer looking confused, just expectant now, waiting for me to continue. So I do, "My rule was no longer desired. The people decided that I had sat the Throne for too long and decided to do something about it. My daughter led them against me with her aunt alongside me, and together they formed the portal that brought me to your world. Miranda always was a very powerful Witch.

Thor is frowning severely now, "What was your rule like, to provoke such a reaction?"

I scoff at that and wag a finger at him, "Now Thor, you have no room to judge me. I've never desired the extinction of an entire species just because I thought them monsters after all. No, I ruled for over three thousand years. In the end, it wasn't my rule that caused the rebellion, but the insatiable hunger for power within Miranda. Though perhaps I shouldn't be so harsh on her, after all it took millennia to build up."

Chuckling, I shrug again, "Even here on Asgard, with your long lives, you eventually die. You eventually inherit what your parents leave behind for you. But Miranda would never get that. There is no death for me. No inheritance for her. So she sought to take what she believed was her birthright by dethroning me. I let her succeed."

Thor blinks, "You let her banish you?"

I smile at him, "Of course. I knew what she was planning long before it came to a head. I suppose I could have stopped her easily, but why would I? My own family turned against me, and the amount of people I thought I could trust that sided with her was staggering. So I let their plans continue to fruition, and graciously accepted my exile. Who am I to stand against the will of the people?"

Thor raises an eyebrow at that, "You are you, Vali. From what I saw during the Chitauri's attack you could stand easily against a very large multitude. You did against the Dark Elves, according to Heimdall."

That turns my smile to a wicked grin, "Indeed, I suppose I could have. But that my friend is why I will never rule again. I am tired and weary of thrones. Tired and weary of a crown. I could probably rule Midgard if I wished, but I do not wish it. I will be their Protector, their Savior. And when they no longer want me, I will move on."

Shrugging, we come to a stop outside a Butcher's Shop and Thor blinks as he looks around as if realizing I'd actually been leading him for the entire conversation. Still grinning, I finish with, "Of course, no matter their wants, humanity will always need us, won't they?"

Laughing, I clap a hand on Thor's shoulder and he returns it with a tentative smile of agreement even as I turn to the Butcher, "Now, what do we need to do to procure some animal blood from this fine establishment?"

Thor steps up beside me and frowns, "Why would we want animal blood?"

Rolling my eyes I turn to him and point at my mouth as fangs grow out of it, "Thor, I drink blood as my primary form of sustenance. Even under control, the Aether ups the amount I need to sustain myself. Seeing as I'm rather sure you would take offense to me drinking random Asgardians, I will need animal's blood in large quantities for the duration of my stay here."

Thor nods slowly, "Yes, you should avoid drinking from Asgardians, if you wish the Allfather to believe you are sincere in your claims."

I roll my eyes but refrain from making a biting remark about not caring what the Allfather believed as Thor steps forward to the Butcher's shop to procure my blood. It seems like my little heart to heart with Thor has influenced himself that he's at least accepted my point of view and we're now on relatively good terms again.

Thor returned shortly with three large water skins repurposed and filled with the blood I'd asked for. Taking them from him, I clip two onto my belt and take the other in my hands, sucking at it as we continue on and Thor actually takes the lead this time, giving me a real tour of Asgard.

As we're walking away from the Butcher's I ask one of my own questions finally, "So what's happened to Loki?"

Thor sighs at that, "My brother is in the dungeons until father can make certain that there is no more external influence on his mind. He will probably remain there for a decade or so before being released on a trial basis. I appreciate your words on that matter Vali, without them I suspect Loki would not have admitted what happened to him, and the Allfather would have been forced to sentence him to life imprisonment."

I just smile, "Happy to help. I suppose that means I won't be allowed to visit him."

That gets a chuckle from Thor, "No Vali, guests are not usually allowed into Asgard's dungeons. I do not think he would appreciate it anyways. The only visits he accepts these days are from our mother, Frigga."

I nod in understanding, "Ah, of course. Well when your father has spent your entire life lying to you, becoming your mother's son is the most reasonable course."

Thor does his best to appear stern at my joke, but I see the way he has to hold back a snort of laughter at the more alien version of calling Loki a 'mama's boy'. I'll take it as a win. Smiling, I fall silent and allow Thor to get back to showing me the wonders of Asgard as I nurse my water skin of blood.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **Thor: Dark World**

 **(Feast Hall, Asgard)**

After being shown quite a lot but at the same time very little, I had to admit that Thor could be very good at giving a tour that did not expose any of Asgard's secrets. He had more subtlety then I gave him credit for. Now I found myself in what seemed to be a genuine Asgardian feast. It was certainly loud, but supposedly that was to be expected as Asgard was still celebrating Thor's recent victory over the Marauders on Vanaheim.

I sat with Fandral and Volstagg as we watched Thor and Sif greet one another very affectionately. I merely raised an eyebrow at their very enthusiastic kiss before turning to Fandral and Volstagg and smiling, "I find I must apologize."

Seeing as Volstagg was in the middle of stuffing his mouth, it fell to Fandral to answer my words. He put a rather fake smile on his face, "No need. You were merely doing your duty and defending your world. Perhaps a bit over eagerly, but we were just as over eager."

I laugh at that and shake my head, "Oh no! I wasn't apologizing for that, you're right in that there's no need. We fought, and I won. No, I feel I should apologize after observing you Asgardians today. I'm sorry that I killed all of the Dark Elves so fast. You lot would have loved a crack at them I think."

That brings Fandral up short, but Volstagg lets out a belly laugh in response before slamming a palm down on the table, "You're alright Outsider! I'm glad that I had you carry my axe into battle versus the Destroyer!"

I smile thinly in response, before casting my eyes around the Hall. From the looks of things, it seems that every woman in Asgard has been warned of me. Not a single Asgardian lady is giving me the time of day, not a single maiden has cast a glance over at me out of curiosity. The one place where my compulsion would be caught and acted upon almost immediately. Ah well, it seemed I would just have to push for this stay on Asgard to be shorter rather than longer.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **Thor: Dark World**

 **(Prison Cells, Asgard)**

I'd badgered Thor until he made it a reality, and now I stood before Loki's cell, watching him read some sort of tome. Thor had remained behind at the entrance of the prison, showing his growth of character by expressing an acknowledgement that Loki did not wish to see him. I smile as Loki finally takes notice of me and blinks, reacting as calmly as he can and slowly putting the book aside.

Standing, he steps towards me, "You. Out of all those who might visit me, I did not expect to see you. How did you come to be on Asgard?"

Grinning, I shrug, "Your brother brought me here. The Allfather was concerned."

The mention of both men causes Loki's face to twitch in anger, but he's still curious, "Concerned? What was Odin concerned about?"

Spreading my arms wide, I let the Aether flow from me and swirl around my arms and chest for a moment before pulling it back in, "He was concerned about me of course. And perhaps the Dark Elves I slew on Earth a few days ago."

Loki stares at me for a long moment, "You did not have that when I was forced to attack Midgard."

I smile knowingly at his deception, pleased that even now he keeps up the act I've handed him to perform, "Indeed. The Aether is a recent acquisition, and one that the Allfather is not pleased I have made. Unfortunately for him, I am disinclined to part with it. So here I remained until the Convergence ended. Now that it is over, I will return to Midgard with or without the Allfather's approval."

Loki peers at me from within his cell, "And why have you come to visit me? Come to taunt me over my failures, show your new weapon to me so that I would feel inadequate before you?"

Both of my eyebrows raise at that as I smile, "Well now Loki, you certainly sound as if you feel inadequate before me. I'm here because Thor told me that Odin has been making sure your mind is free of any… external influences. I'm glad to know you're on the road to recovery Loki Odinson. Your potential is far from fulfilled, and I look forward to what you accomplish once you've moved passed these unfortunate events."

Loki's eyes flash in anger at my use of that surname and he hisses, "He is not my father."

Stepping closer to the force field containing Loki within the cell, I smile and speak lowly even though I know Heimdall will hear all and report back to Odin, "Yet you are Loki of Asgard once more, no longer the Loki of Jotunheim I saw at the top of a tower in New York. The Other will die by another's hand soon enough, but I promise you this Loki of Asgard. I will tear Thanos apart with my bare hands when the time comes."

I continue, growing louder and more passionate as I speak, "He who courts death will come before me with all the power at his disposal, and he will fall at my feet, defeated and broken. He will try to kill uncountable multitudes in an attempt to catch the attention of that which is beyond him, and find only my attention focused on him. I will crush him as easily as one would crush an ant."

Loki has actually gone a bit pale, his lips pressed tightly together and eyes wide in the face of my sudden vows, "Why tell me this?"

My smile comes back and so does my amicable attitude, "In case he's still watching, through you. Thanos the Watcher. Thanos the Great and Terrible sitter. One day he will be forced to rise from his throne and act… and on that day I will be there to slam him back down. Thank you for your time Loki of Asgard. When the time comes, I know you will be on the right side."

I turn and leave a speechless Loki behind, feeling a bit giddy. Perhaps it was the Aether making me feel all powerful as I unlocked more and more of its reality bending capabilities. Perhaps I was beginning to buy into my own hype as Savior of Earth. But suddenly I couldn't wait to fight Thanos. The time would come where he would move against the Universe after all of his pawns had failed him. I had not lied to Loki, I would be there to face him.

It wouldn't be about saving everyone though, it wouldn't be about being the good guy winning against the great evil. It came down to the simple fact that I was already starting to grow as bored with this dimension as I'd grown with my home dimension. Escalation was inevitable and the Earth even with all of its super powers and strange happenings, could not contain what was to come for long.

As I walked straight past Thor and up the stairs to head towards Odin's throne room once more, I couldn't help the wide grin that spread over my face.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **Thor: Dark World**

 **(Throne Room, Asgard)**

I hadn't gone directly to the Throne Room actually, I'd stopped by my temporary quarters and grabbed some more blood while I could, then waited patiently for the summons I knew would come. I did not wait long before an Einherjar arrived to bring me before Odin once more.

This time the Allfather did not wait for me to speak when I arrived at the foot of his throne, his calm composure from before relatively shaken, "What do you know of the Mad Titan?"

I chuckle darkly, "I know that he is my ultimate adversary."

Odin's brow furrows at that, "Explain."

"Your Gatekeeper calls me Outsider because I come from outside his perception. You referred to me as Vali of the Beyond for the same reason. I am sure you wonder even now why I've come. Why did I come from beyond? Why have I come to this universe? Thanos is why. He is my purpose. I will continue to grow in power, I will continue to disrupt his plans along with the plans of others. And one day, I will kill him."

Odin just stares down at me for several long moments, so I speak up again, "Now, the Convergence is over. I have shown the control I have over the Aether. I have proven time and again that I am Earth's Protector. I intend to return there now. Will Heimdall open the Bifrost for me?"

There's a long pause before Odin responds, "He will. Return to Midgard Outsider. Do not return."

I turn to leave before turning back one last time, unable to resist one last jab, "When Thanos comes for the Tesseract, you will want me to return."

And then I turn and leave the throne room, Thor following behind me. In a parallel to my arrival, I stop outside Heimdall's Observatory and turn to Thor, "My friend. I have enjoyed my time on your world very much, and hope you do not think too much less of me for what you have learned these past few days."

Thor nods slowly, "You see the world differently Vali. I do not believe I will ever fully understand you. But I do not have to understand you to call you comrade and to fight alongside you. We want the same things. I look forward to the next time we see each other."

I smile and we clasp arms. Patting him with my free hand I can't help chuckling, "That is, if you can avoid your father saddling you with the Throne."

He chuckles in response but I can see the look in his eyes that says he's already considering how best to get out of it. With one last smile I turn and enter the Observatory. Heimdall immediately activates the Bifrost upon entering and we don't even exchange words as I step back through the way I came, returning to Midgard. After all, I had to finish what I started.

 **A/N: So yeah that's a thing. Vali goes a bit wild in personality when faced with Asgard. Maybe because they all conspired to cock block him for his entire visit there :(**

 **Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Slightly shorter chapter then the recent ones. Admittedly, I've been struggling a bit with figuring out how I want things to go after this chapter. Still, hope you enjoy it all the same.**

 **After Thor: Dark World**

 **(London, England)**

Arriving back on Earth, I immediately made my way back to the hotel Jane and Darcy had been staying at. I figured they should still be around given that the Convergence had only just ended. I was right on that front, they were even at the hotel. What I wasn't expecting was the situation I found them in. Jane was tied down to the bed naked, with Darcy leaning over her, also as bare naked as the day she was born.

They were kissing rather passionately, and though Jane was restrained I could tell she was enjoying the intimacy just as much as Darcy was, as the latter's fingers plunged in and out of the former's wet sex over and over again. I'd like to say I considered leaving, the two seemed so engrossed in one another that interrupting would be rather rude.

Who am I kidding? I'm incredibly rude. Clearing my throat caught their attention immediately, Darcy whirling around and Jane's eyes opening wide from where she'd had them closed in ecstasy, both girls staring at me for several long moments. In an instant Darcy had practically teleported over to me and started dragging me over to the bed, "Vali! You're finally back!"

She kept talking even as she started undressing me, "We've been waiting for you for days, didn't realize the trip to Asgard would be overnight. Jane here had fun studying the Convergence, but I was bored out of my mind!"

I just watched amused as she worked, her hands working my pants down and one closing around my cock, giving me an excellent handjob as she continued to speak, "I got a little pent up, and then the Convergence was over, and it was pretty obvious to me that Jane was a little pent up as well… so I pinned her down and had my way with her naughty body. Oh, she protested at first, but she's admitted how much she wants it by now."

I look over Darcy's head at the bound astrophysicist and raise both eyebrows. She catches the look and scowls without heat, answering my unspoken question, "I just stopped complaining after the first dozen orgasms. Our stamina has to be incredible now, considering we've been going at it since the Convergence ended with almost no brea-"

Darcy's use of hybrid speed has her suddenly sitting on Jane's face, cutting the astrophysicist off abruptly as her hands grip her hair, "Jane~ We talked about this, you aren't allowed to get all researchy on me while we're naked like this!"

There's an exasperated sound from the bound doctor, but considering the way Darcy is moaning, I can see that Jane is getting into it easily enough. Seeing that neither of my newest hybrids have expressed displeasure with my presence, I assume there's an open offer to join in. Sliding onto the bed I bring my mouth to Jane's already drenched lower lips and begin to explore them with my tongue, causing her body to jump in surprise before bucking up into my face.

Darcy watches, one hand planted on the bed behind her and the other kneading a breast as she rides Jane's face, only the doctor's chin visible beneath her. It doesn't take long for Jane to cum again, she's already riled up and I have more than a bit of experience with this sort of thing. Moving up, I bring my very hard cock to her cunt and press it into her needy body, even as I stretch over her to take Darcy's free nipple into my mouth.

From then on things are a blur for the next several hours, the only sounds being the smacking of flesh and the pleasured moans and groans escaping our mouths. Positions were changed up, Darcy and even I ended up tied up as Jane was, as we all explored the absolute limits of what hybrids were capable of. In the end, the two women were exhausted despite their new constitutions.

I lay with my wrists tied to bedposts, an eyebrow raised as two spent female bodies curled into me, Darcy even snoring softly. I could have broken the restraints but I felt strangely comfortable like this for the moment and didn't feel like bothering with even that small amount of exertion. My head felt clearer as well, clearer than I had since melding with the Aether.

I wasn't sure where this moment of clarity was coming from, but perhaps it had to do with even the Aether feeling spent within me after the last several hours of debauchery. That brought up the uncomfortable idea that it'd been pushing more of itself into the two women currently pressed against my sides. I'd have to check later.

For now though, I was reviewing my actions over the last several days. My actions regarding Malekith still felt right, if maybe a bit more personal than they really should have been. Yes, I'd wanted to make a spectacle of things for the trapped human audience, but now that I was viewing things through a different lens I wondered if there was something more to it.

Since arriving on Earth I'd put a lot of effort into playing things close to my chest. I'd tried to do things a bit more subtly than usual. Frankly, I'd not even considered going after the Infinity Stones when I first arrived here. Along the way, that had changed. When had the idea that I could easily acquire the Aether first entered my mind?

If I had to guess, it was probably around the formation of the Avengers. Was it my contact with the Mind Stone? Or was it the Omnipotent version of me that had sent me here playing around with things to push me towards something he considered more interesting?

More importantly though, while I was in an introspective mood, what the hell was up with my attitude while I was on Asgard? What the fuck had I been thinking when I spoke like that to Odin? When I'd revealed so much of myself to Thor? When I'd demanded to meet with Loki just to rant through him at Thanos? I'm pretty sure Thanos couldn't even see through Loki's eyes. Hadn't I made up the mind control thing on Loki's behalf?

The moment I finally broke effortlessly through the bindings on my arms was when I brought my hands to my head and cradled it for a long moment, even as I did my best not to jostle the two bodies sleeping against me. Alright, new plan. However long it took, I had already planned to master the Aether. But now, now I added an amendment to that goal. I needed to make sure I was still master of myself at the same time.

With that thought I leaned back, rested my hands on the bodies of the newborn hybrids burrowing into my sides, and closed my own eyes. Sleep wasn't my aim though, as I delved into the depths of my mind and my very soul to have another 'conversation' with the fragment of infinity that had melded with me.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **Captain America: Winter Soldier**

 **(Location Unimportant)**

I was flying through the air and wasn't that just an amazing experience all around? The Aether practically sang in my blood as I used my growing control over it to levitate my body at increasing speeds around the large field I was currently zooming over. I was nowhere near done yet in learning everything the Aether could teach me, but with a year having passed since the Convergence, I had learned quite a bit.

With a large grin on my face I came to land beside a trailer home, a sharp disparity between it and the pile of shiny equipment set up beside it. Darcy had a pouty look on her face and her arms were crossed over her chest, "Was that as amazing as it looked? It's so unfair that we can't do it."

Still smiling at the by now common complaint I look to the other member of our little threesome, "Doctor? I hope you got the data you were looking for."

Jane was leaned over her equipment, engrossed in whatever the sensors had managed to pick up regarding my latest stunt. As I called to her, all I got in response was her waving a hand dismissively in my direction. But then, the science was the main reason she was even still here. Darcy I'd lured in with talk of training her in just how to make the best use of her new 'super powers' but Jane didn't want to put on a costume and save the world.

She just wanted to understand how the universe worked, so I'd confessed to her that the Aether was also known as the Reality Stone and she'd been doing research into it ever since. I won't lie, she'd been an absolute boon so far in my own training. I wouldn't be as far along as I was if not for her perspective and her research.

As I was about to voice that thought and then start trying to steer things towards a night out on the town for the three of us that could possibly end in some carnal fun, my phone buzzed. Frowning, I pulled it out and answered the unknown call, "Yes?"

"Hotel Echo India Lima Hotel Yankee Delta Romeo Alpha."

I blink at that and raise an eyebrow before turning to my two female friends, "Apologies girls, but I need to take this in private."

With that said, I zip away across the field and into the forest. Waiting a beat to make sure neither followed me, Darcy especially, I finally answer the call, "Activation code received. What is it?"

"Do you know who this is?"

I smile, "Of course Mr. Secretary. What can I do for the World Security Council? Last I checked you lot were slightly peeved with me."

Alexander Pierce chuckles lightly at that, "That's an understatement. Still, we consider you a close ally and things are coming to a head in Washington. I believe we might need you here for damage control. How quickly can you arrive?"

That gets another raised eyebrow from me, "Are you telling me you don't already know where I am?"

There's a significant pause before he answers, "We have a general idea, but you've certainly done a good job of staying off the radar since Greenwich. You haven't exactly been dining in five star restraunts and visiting tourist attractions like you were before."

Grinning at the admission I roll my shoulders, "I'll be there as soon as possible. I assume you'd like me to come directly to you, or are there any stops I need to make on the way?"

"… When you arrive we should have a better idea of what we need from you. Come directly to me."

"Very well, until then Mr. Secretary," With that I hang up on the man, a smile etched onto my face as I head back to the trailer home. Project INSIGHT was finally coming to a head and Alexander Pierce, member of the World Security Council and secret head of Hydra was calling me in to make sure everything went well.

I could only assume this was the events of Winter Soldier finally coming into play, though I had to wonder just how much I'd changed. I also had to make a decision now, about how much I would change going forward. Hydra or SHIELD? Who did I wish to back at the end of the day? The fact that it all came down to me pleased me beyond measure.

Some of that pleasure bled away when I arrived back to where Darcy and Jane were waiting to find them pinning down a struggling… hybrid? Blinking slowly, I came to a stop where the two women were working together to hold down the young man. As soon as he looked at me he froze up, eyes going wide.

With a flick of my fingers, Darcy's Aether empowerment activates, increasing her power and letting Jane move off the no longer struggling male, given that Darcy was more than a match for restraining him now. Plastering a smile back on my face I stepped forward and placed a hand on Darcy's shoulder, "Well now, what do we have here?"

My words finally break the captive hybrid from his stupor, his eyes immediately darting away from my own, submissively lowering his gaze as he responds, "I've been looking for you for the past several days. I'm still not sure how I found you so easily, but it was like I could feel your presence in the back of my mind."

I nod slowly, "Yes, you are of my blood. There is a connection between us. The question though, is where you've come from. Who gave you my blood and turned you?"

The Hybrid's eyes flicker between my two companions before he answers honestly, "Hydra. I was part of a program, we were all… disabled in some way. For me, I had lost my legs. Given a chance to regain them, I leapt for it. We were told that we'd become something more. And we did, but afterwards it was like a switch was thrown."

I furrow my brow at that, "Explain."

He swallows thickly, "W-we asked after you of course, why wouldn't we? They weren't happy about that, but they told us that once the tests were over we'd all be assigned under your command. Only, that never happened. Instead, they split us all up. My memory started getting spotty, which was weird because at first it was nearly perfect after the change. I was waking up really cold. All I knew is that I had to find you. S-so I got out and started searching."

Still smiling, I nod and gesture for Darcy to release him. At this point, I could easily kill him in an instant if necessary, "And here I am. Can you tell me anything more? Your name to start with. And how many of you were involved in this… program?"

The Hybrid stands up slowly, eyes still tracking to Darcy and Jane every once in a while before he focused his gaze on my chest and responded, "My name is Mark. As far as I know, there were fifty of us going into the program originally. Don't know if there were more groups though."

Stepping forward, I sigh and rest my hand on the back of Mark's neck. He tenses but then relaxes into my grasp, entirely too trusting. I would probably kill him right now if not for the two ladies standing by watching. It's unfortunate, but I've made allies that I don't consider expendable enough for me to kill them out of hand.

In that instant, I know that the choice I was so excited about, has already been made for me. Alexander Pierce didn't call because he wanted me in Washington to make sure Project INSIGHT went off without a hitch. He called because of this hybrid currently in my grasp. Hydra's little experiment with my blood had escaped their control and sought me out, and now they expected me to seek revenge and attack them.

If I'd gone to Washington before this one had found me, I would have walked right into a trap. With another sigh I looked down at my child to find him looking up at me, "It would seem Mark, that Hydra has forced my hand. I can't very well leave the rest of your comrades in their hands if they're being mistreated, now can I?"

He looks hopeful at that, and Darcy perks up seeming to enjoy the idea of a rescue operation very much. Jane has already gone back to her data, showing just how little she cared. Shaking my head, I squash that hope, "Unfortunately, I've just been called into Washington by the World Security Council, and I have reason to suspect things are coming to a head there as well, with Hydra working behind the scenes. My children will have to wait until I've made sure that their captors haven't taken over the world while my attention is focused elsewhere."

My audience takes this in and it's clear to me that neither Darcy or Jane know anything about Hydra as Mark nods slowly, "As you say sir. What would you have me do?"

I smile, "You? I want you to stay here with Darcy and Jane. Tell them everything we'll need to know about the place you escaped from. I'll go to Washington and deal with things there. It won't take me more than a week."

It's a testament to the sire bond that nobody even suggests it might take longer. Darcy though, is still quite disappointed, "What? Why can't I come with you? I want to help save the world!"

Chuckling, I shake my head, "This isn't about saving the world Darcy. They've made this personal. There won't be time for any heroics. Besides, you'll be the one planning the rescue of the others with Mark here. When I return, it'll be your job to lead the mission, alright?"

That gets her interest and after a moment she nods slowly, clearly deciding that the bone I've thrown her is good enough, "Fine. Then, why don't I lead the operation while you're busy in Washington? We can handle the rescue while you deal with the bad guys! Why wait until you come back?"

I sigh and shake my head, "Darling, these people are holding onto up to forty nine Hybrids right now. They'll be more than prepared for a couple hybrids who might try to stage a rescue. They will not be prepared for what I can bring to the table though. I won't have you getting yourself caught or killed Darcy. Wait for me to return, alright?"

She pouts but nods again, "Alright."

I wink in response and a moment later I'm lifting into the air using my control of the Aether much to Mark's amazement. It's time to see how fast I can push this. With that thought, I burst into motion and begin the flight to Washington D.C., and the trap waiting for me there.

 **A/N: So please throw me your feedback on both this chapter and what you think Vali should walk into at the Triskelion. I'm not even sure whether to have him show up before or after the attack on Nick Fury, so yeah its all up in the air and I'm interested to hear what you guys think should happen.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here we go guys. This new plot of Vali is proving to be fun. Hope you guys enjoy it too!**

 **Captain America: Winter Soldier**

 **(Triskelion, Washington D.C.)**

When I arrived at the Triskelion, there was a somber disquiet in the air. I found out why from the receptionist when I was directed to pick up a visitor's badge that would allow me to ascend to Undersecretary Pierce's office. Apparently, Nick Fury was dead. I gave the appropriate shocked and appalled expression outwardly, but inwardly I wasn't overly worried about it.

He'd survived until Age of Ultron hadn't he? I was around… eighty five percent sure that I probably hadn't actually gotten him killed with my presence. Probably. I put the concern out of my mind as I found myself at Alexander Pierce's office just in time to see Steve walk out dressed in full Captain America regalia. He was startled out of his thoughts when he saw me, "Vali? What are you doing here?"

I smiled as I stepped up to him, taking his hand in mine and shaking it, "Steve, it's good to see you. I was called in by the Undersecretary about some worries he has over the security of a certain SHIELD Project. Given what's happened to Nick, it seems I wasn't called in fast enough."

My words cause a strange look to pass over Steve's face, "Are you talking about Project INSIGHT?"

I raise an eyebrow, "I didn't know Fury had brought you in on that, but yes. We're closing in on the launch of a global defense system that will finally make the Earth safe. This assassination though, bodes ill for both the Project and all of us."

Steve lookslike he wants to say something more, but instead he bites his tongue. Nodding with a half-smile he says his goodbyes and departs from the room. I watch him go for only a moment before entering Alexander Pierce's office. He's just hanging up a call when I walk in, and when he sees me, he smiles, "Ah, Vali. Thank you for coming on such short notice. You're actually just in time, I need you to support our strike team in bringing down Captain America. He's withholding critical information that Nick gave him before he died.."

I smile back and make no move to carry out that order, "I'd be more inclined to do so, but I had a very interesting meeting with a very interesting young man after you and I spoke over the phone."

The smile on Pierce's face immediately disappears and I know I've failed this little test spectacularly. If I'd jumped to help secure Steve, he'd have known I wasn't aware of Mark's escape and thus the Hybrid program quite yet. He probably intended to string me along until my usefulness was at an end, but I'd just shown it already was. His hand moves towards his desk, but I've got eye contact and I was waiting for him to make this move, "Stop. Do not speak. Stay absolutely still."

The head of Hydra before me freezes up, his lips pressed tightly together by my compulsion as I step closer to him, "Did you think I'd walk into your trap without knowing that you'd never get to spring it Alex? Now, without activating anything, explain how you intended to deal with me."

He spoke carefully, his eyes already filling with a quiet fear at his complete lack of control, "The access badge you were given can burn a hole in your chest and destroy your heart in a moment."

I looked down at the thing I had indeed put over my heart and let out a derisive snort. I contemplate letting him activate his little kill device for fun, but no, I'd rather not risk it actually being able to burn through my Kemiya, the armor has self-repairing enchantments but that didn't make it any less of a pain. My clothing regenerated far, far slower than I did. Pulling it off my chest, I contemptuously throw it to the side before practically purring out my next question to Piece, "And what was the backup plan?"

"There are turret placements in the walls all around us. Any one of them is high enough caliber to decapitate your head from your body."

That gets a smile from me and I step closer to my compelled friend, placing a hand over my heart and then pressing a finger against the side of my head, "My heart… my head… tell me Alexander, how many of my children have you killed so far?"

He answers easily, "Twenty Five."

Nodding slowly, I draw ever closer to him, "And does that leave twenty five left, or have you made more? What are you doing with the living ones?"

"Only twenty five still live, the program was altered significantly upon our realization that you commanded their loyalty after the change. We've been keeping them in cryo storage while we wipe their minds and instill a new loyalty in Hydra, but so far we've had little success, our technology doesn't seem to be able to make them forget you."

I can't help chuckling at that as I come within arms-length of Alexander and reach up to grasp him by the chin, staring into his eyes, "No, I think you'll find I'm incredibly hard to get out of your mind once I'm in there. What am I going to do with you now?"

The fear is still there but some defiance is now sparking in his eyes as he answers my question, "You can't kill me. You kill a member of the World Security Council and you lose all credibility you have as a Hero. You'll no longer be Savior of the World, you'll be the alien monster who lured us all into a false sense of security."

My smile is all the wider at his words, "You've considered this long and hard Alexander. You're very confident I won't kill you. And you're right in that killing you here would be counterproductive. So what do you expect to happen now I wonder?"

Despite my continued compulsion of the man, he now begins to believe he's gaining control of the situation, "You will release me and we will sit down and discuss just how you can be of use to us as Project INSIGHT gets off the ground. Anything else, and I fear we will be forced to take action against the remaining hybrids, as well as declare you an enemy of the Planet Earth."

I stare at him for a long moment, "I think Alexander, that I will take door number 3 instead. Now, I haven't done this in a while, so relax or it'll be far more painful for you."

Splaying out my fingers I place my hand over his face and begin to take what I want from his mind. As soon as he realizes what I'm doing he tries to resist of course. His will is strong but he's not trained in defending his thoughts from outside sources and it shows. Back on my old world there were humans who could resist both mind reading and compulsion simply because they trained for years to do so.

Alexander Pierce had not, and he was faced with the power of four thousand years being levied against him. Within the hour I had everything I needed from him, along with many personal memories I'd torn up from the depths of his mind just to cause him anguish. His body could no longer support itself and he collapsed to the floor of his office gasping in clear pain.

I stare down at him for a moment before smiling and speaking, "Now I know everything you know. Every filthy little secret, even the ones Hydra kept from me. Isn't that just fun? I'm going to leave now Alexander, and if you come at me in any way, I won't kill you, I'll destroy you and everything you hold dear."

Pulling him to his feet, I look him in the eyes and compel him one last time, "Don't do anything to piss me off today, alright Alex? Good boy."

Dropping him into his desk chair I move to the door in a flash and then throw out, "I'll be in touch soon about my hybrids. Consider yourself able to move and talk normally again."

And then I left the Triskelion. On my way out I saw a broken elevator and the remains of a vertiberd near the bridge that led away from the Triskelion. It seemed I missed Captain America's escape while I was digging around in Alexander Pierce's head. Ah well, that was fine. I didn't intend to play Steve's sidekick here, I had my own plans to carry out.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **Captain America: Winter Soldier**

 **(Residential Area, Washington D.C.)**

When I arrive at Alexander Pierce's home a few hours later, I was expecting the house cleaner. I wasn't expecting the Winter Soldier I'd read about in Pierce's mind though. Still, this would work well enough. Reaching for the Aether flowing through my blood I stood still as my features flowed and shifted, my appearance becoming that of Alexander Pierce down to the finest detail.

The first test for my disguise was the thumb print scanner on Pierce's home, which responded easily to my own thumb, allowing me access without even a moment of protest. I stepped inside and quickly came face to face with Renata, the house cleaner. She was of course, surprised to see me, "Mr. Pierce, you're home early!"

I smile and nod as I step up to her, "Yes, there's some things I need to take care of here at home. Because of that, I need you to leave early for me Renata."

A touch of compulsion makes sure she doesn't protest or argue, nodding quickly and gathering up her things before heading out. Only once I was sure she was gone did I move into the dark room that the Winter Soldier sat in. Sitting across from him, I made note of the gun on the table between us before looking up into his laser focused but also blank eyes.

Once more I use compulsion, not willing to change this next order, "I'm glad you're here. Very soon, an imposter will walk in here wearing my face. When he does, I want you to take that gun and shoot him until he is dead. Do you understand?"

The brainwashed soldier looks at me almost listlessly, before speaking just one word, "Yes."

Standing up and moving into the kitchen I smile, "Wonderful, I'm going to make something to eat. Do you want anything?"

His eyes don't follow me, instead focusing on the entrance to the room where the 'imposter' is most likely to walk through as he replies with a, "No."

I shrug and get to work on my snack, "Your loss!"

There's silence until the real Pierce arrives home. As he steps into the dining area his confusion over Renata's absence is palpable. His eyes are drawn to me first as I'm in the well-lit kitchen, and he looks shocked to see himself standing there biting into a sandwich.

I don't bother with anything witty though, as a moment later the Winter Soldier has picked up the gun, stood, and fired a shot with pinpoint accuracy into Alexander Pierce's forehead. The man dies with nary a whisper, slumping down boneless to the floor even as I continue eating my sandwich. Swallowing a particularly large bit I smile at my new loyal hitman, "Well done James, well done."

That gets his attention as he immediately looks at me, his eyes turning curious for the first time since I'd met him, "James?"

Nodding, I beckon him over and offer a cup I'd filled earlier while I was making my sandwich. He takes it, confusion apparent on his face even as I give a new order, "Drink it down now please."

He does so without complaint, only a bit of my blood leaking from his lips as he swallows the majority. I'm smiling wide as I grasp him by the back of the neck and look into his eyes, "It's time for you to become more than you currently are James. I'm curious to see what happens next."

His eyebrows are furrowed in confusion when I snap his neck, and then his features go slack as he falls to the ground dead just as Pierce did. I stare down at him for a moment before sighing and crouching down to pick up the big lug. Draping him over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes I deposit him on a nearby couch and pull off his little mask before settling down in the chair next to him to wait.

When Bucky Barnes comes back to life, it's with wide eyes and gasping for breath, as if he's been submerged for quite a long time and only now allowed to come up for breath. He sits up but a wave of nausea hits him almost immediately. I hold out another glass and he takes it without thinking, drinking down the blood that will finish his transition before he even realizes what he's holding.

I watch as he becomes my newest hybrid, I can feel the Aether within him already suppressing whatever personality exists. I pull back that particular bit of mind control quicker and easier this time around, wanting to know what he's really feeling, "James. How are you feeling? What do you remember?"

Bucky holds his head in his hands, cradling it between metal fingers and real fingers as he groans, "I… I remember everything. Oh god, what did you do to me?"

With Alexander Pierce's face I smile at him in a grandfatherly way, "Ah, and do you know who I am?"

This is a test of just how far my disguise goes, whether it cuts off the sire bond no doubt already forming. Bucky looks up at me and his eyes fill with hate and anger, "You're my handler. I'll kill you you fucker!"

He moves forward with all of his considerable new speed, but I'm faster. I grab his wrists easily and slam a knee up into his ribs. He crumples at my feet even as I pull back the effect of the Aether and return to my normal form, looking down at him imperiously, "No James. You already killed him for me. I'm pleased to see you in control of yourself once more."

He looks up at me and there's no more anger, just a measure of confusion, reverence, and fear, "W-who are you?"

I grin at that, "My name is Vali and I have saved you from Hydra's clutches James. I think we can both agree you remained in their hands for far too long considering it's now the twenty first century."

His eyes flit around for a second before his natural hand slowly comes up to the shoulder where his metal arm is connected to the rest of his body, "C-call me Bucky… my shoulder itches."

I focus in on the spot he's rubbing and after a moment nod, "Yes, that's your body trying to rebuild the missing part of your body. So long as the metal remains in the way I suspect it won't be able to regrow, and you will continue to… itch."

He looks at the arm with distaste and I can imagine how he feels, given the red star emblazoned on it probably reminds him of his status as a pawn for the last several decades. He grip the metal and begins to pull, "I want it off…"

It seems even with his newly gained hybrid strength, he can't pull it off that easily. So I activate the Aether within him and watch as his eyes turn black and he sparks with red energy before suddenly pulling the majority of the mechanical part of his body clean off. He roars in pain, the mesh of metal and man was perfectly fitted together it seemed, and was not meant to just be torn away.

He curls into a ball and I sit down again to watch as over the next several minutes he regrows the left side of his body. Eventually he slowly comes out of the fetal position and manages to sit up, eyes wide in wonder as he flexes his newly made hand and rolls the reconstructed shoulder, "I feel… fine? Better than fine, I feel amazing…"

Chuckling, I catch his attention, "Of course you do. I've made you immortal after all. It was the quickest way I knew of to undo what was done to your mind and body."

That gets his attention as he stares at me, "Immortal? I still… I still don't know who you are. You said the twenty first century right? What year is it? How am I still alive?"

"It's two thousand and fourteen James. You're alive because Hydra has access to cryotechnology. In essence, they froze you whenever they didn't need you."

He looks like he doesn't want to believe it, but his surroundings combined with his memories, some of which must be of feeling very cold, force him to accept it. He swallows thickly after a moment before repeating his earlier command, "Call me Bucky… and… what now?"

My smile is sympathetic as I gesture for him to sit on the couch and he does so, leveraging himself off the floor with his new arm and settling down, "Well first of all, you should know Steve is still alive as well."

That gets a blink and then a nod from Bucky, "Now that you mention it… I saw him recently on my last assignment. A day ago? Two? How is he still alive too? Was it the serum?"

I shake my head, "The serum probably helped, just like whatever Hydra injected with you helped improve your strength and speed. But Steve is the same age because he was trapped under ice and ended up frozen for the last seventy years, much like you were but… less on purpose."

Bucky digests this for a moment but I continue on before he can ask any other questions, "Second, I want you to help me destroy Hydra."

That gets the man's attention and he's suddenly laser focused, "I'm in. What's the plan?"

I smile and once more morph into my Alexander Pierce disguise. Bucky tenses up but manages to keep himself from attacking right away as I explain, "With this, I can take everything Hydra has worked towards and turn it against them. We can destroy them from the inside if you're willing to feign being the Asset for just a few days longer."

At that Bucky looks concerned, worried, "I… I don't know if I can. There's a big difference between Bucky Barnes and the Winter Soldier. I'm not a mindless machine like they made me. I've got my memories back and that comes with a personality."

I smile and nod, "Indeed, but luckily I'm wearing the face of your current handler. And that's also why I've been calling you James and will continue to do so. I'm going to be keeping you by my side over the next few days while things play out. SHIELD will think that you're my new assistant. Hydra will believe that I'm ramping up security and using you in the capacity of a bodyguard. Well, to be fair Hydra will believe whatever I tell them to believe. Still, it might raise doubts and confusions if I start referring to you by your chosen name of Bucky."

He seems to consider for a moment before looking at me with emotion that actually surprised me a bit considering how emotionless he'd been when I first met him, "Steve has to stay safe. I won't let him be hurt by this."

I smile at that, "Of course not. James, I'm doing this to help Steve as well as stop Hydra's plans to take over the world. I may not have the same bond with him you have, but he is still my friend. Do you know what they wanted to do with him if they caught him? They hoped to turn him into you. Another brainwashed Asset to do Hydra's bidding."

Bucky clenches his jaws and his hands curl into fists as he bites out, "Never."

My smile morphs into a grin and I stand, prompting him to as well. Putting a hand on his shoulder, I ask, "Exactly. Shall we get to work James?"

He grimaces at the name but nods all the same, not trying to correct me this time, "Yes sir."

My smile just widens in response. I've lost the loyal hitman almost as soon as I got him. In his place though, I had a new child ready to help me destroy those who'd taken so much from him. I hadn't known for sure that hybridization would restore Bucky's mind, but I'd seen no real downsides to him remembering and been happy to test it.

Now I was in charge. Hydra moved towards the launch of their precious Project INSIGHT none the wiser, and Steve and Natasha would continue to run around, not even realizing that I was already taking care of everything. I was relatively sure if they knew my plans, they wouldn't exactly be happy anyways. This was going to be fun.

 **A/N: In case it wasn't obvious... this is only the beginning~ muwahahahahaha**

 **As always please leave a review letting me know what you thought of the chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here's Chapter 15. In which Steve and Natasha are still running around trying to save the world, why Vali slides into the spot left behind by the guy trying to conquer it.**

 **Captain America: Winter Soldier**

 **(Triskelion, Washington D.C.)**

The next day at SHIELD was business as usual for Alexander Pierce. Except that now I had Bucky Barnes dressed as a Level 7 Agent following me around. There'd been a moment where I'd thought to have him wear a suit, but it quickly became apparent that he had no such attire already fitted to him, and even the best wouldn't be able to get something made in less than a day.

So I'd gotten him the agent's uniform instead along with a pair of gloves, which covered up his lack of metal arm beautifully. I introduced him to everyone as James after I used Alexander's home computer to put him into SHIELD's database. Bucky managed to stay quiet the entire time until we arrive in Pierce's office and I hand him a SHIELD laptop.

He looks at it and then at me with a confused frown, "What?"

I smile with Alexander Pierce's face as I settle myself behind his desk, "You've missed out on quite a lot James. I'm sure you've been kept up on technology, so you should know how to use that… but have you ever had time to just google things you're curious about?"

His brow furrows even further, "Google?"

I grin, "Just use it James. Have fun and explore. You've got high enough clearance for most of the good stuff now."

He nods and opens up the laptop even as I turn to my own. Going through Pierce's normal routine is rather easy given the amount of information I tore out of his mind. There's a few appointments to deal with here and there, all of which Bucky sits in on with his laptop open on his lap. The real important things I take care of in between the meetings.

Of course, the first thing I did before even coming to the Triskelion was to dismiss the Winter Soldier team that came with him, claiming I would be handling him personally from now on, and any maintenance on both his mind and arm would have to take place once the current crisis was over. There were complaints and concerns of course, but I had all the right codes and there was no one who could honestly say no to me.

With Bucky secured, I turned my attention to my frozen hybrids. Luckily, it turned out that the facility they were being kept at was nearby, right outside Washington D.C. With that in mind I gave the orders to thaw out all of the Hybrids and to make sure they were all fed enough blood to be combat ready. The scientists were quick to remind my disguise that the brainwashing had not taken, and all of the hybrids were still loyal to Vali first, Hydra second.

To that, I told them I had Vali on board and he would be arriving at their facility in the evening to take command of the Hybrids in Hydra's name. There was some disbelief, but most of the scientists seemed to be geeking out over the idea that 'Valiant' himself was loyal to Hydra. That made me grit my teeth, but I just moved onto my next little self-imposed assignment. Recommending the next SHIELD Director.

Pierce had had some people loyal to Hydra in mind for the position, but hadn't bothered informing the World Security Council, as after Project INSIGHT launched the WSC would be obsolete. I on the other hand, had every intention of keeping the Council in the loop unless they proved too stubborn to listen. So, on that note I sent them my recommendation for the new Director, a list of one name. I wasn't exactly expecting them to agree with my suggestion, but that's alright, I would convince them.

With that set up, I began checking on the status of both Project INSIGHT and the STRIKE Team currently attempting to hunt down Captain America and the Black Widow. They weren't having much like finding the pair, so I decided that giving new orders not to harm their quarry in any way would be counter-productive at this point and left them to their current assignment.

Instead, I went ahead and scheduled a meeting with every HYDRA sleeper agent currently on the STRIKE team in a mission room in two hours' time. Smiling at my plans all coming together, my thoughts were interrupted by Bucky speaking up, "Sir."

I blink and look at him with a raised eyebrow, "Yes James?"

He's looking laser-focused again, serious and driven. He wants something. Setting his laptop down, he comes to stand before Pierce's desk and the way his eyes track across the room expresses his desire for privacy. With a smile and a nod I enter a code and the room enters blackout mode, the windows being covered up, cameras turned off, and a quick scan to make sure there are no extra recording devices active.

Once I've made sure we have privacy I look at Bucky pointedly and he clears his throat, "Sir, I was wondering at the full extent of your… capabilities…"

Frowning slightly, I wave a hand, "James, just tell me what you want and I'll tell you if I'm capable of it."

Instead of doing so he sets his laptop on the desk and spins it to face me. On the screen staring back at me is a picture of a smiling young Peggy Carter. I can certainly appreciate her beauty but I'm not exactly sure what he wants from me. Looking back up at him I shrug helplessly, "I can't bring back the dead if I'm not there beforehand James."

He shakes his head at me, "She's not dead sir. Not yet. And her and Steve never had their chance… I was wondering if you could give them that."

I open my mouth to tell him no with my best sad face possible, when I freeze in place and actually consider it. I haven't turned many elderly even in my incredibly long lifetime, but I know that hybridization by itself can't do what Bucky wants. However, I'm no longer just the Original Hybrid. I've got a new tool that so far, I haven't found any sort of boundaries on.

With a slow nod I look Bucky in the eye, "I can't promise anything James… but I might have a way. We'll stop by her care home when we leave for the day alright? I'll have some help for us at that point so we can transport her."

He nods in agreement, his excitement apparent and he's clearly even more grateful now as I gesture for him to go back to his seat and deactivate the blackout mode. We still have over an hour until the next step so I start up my next plan. Making sure all of the most valuable SHIELD and Hydra data is accessible to me and only me. I can't help the grin that forms on my face as I begin using Pierce's codes for that task.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **Captain America: The Winter Soldier**

 **(Black Out Room, Triskelion)**

Bucky is with me when I meet with the STRIKE team, a group of fifteen in total. Only the team leader recognized Bucky as the Asset from the reactions I observed. The rest merely gave him an assessing look before dismissing him to focus on me. Once everyone was seated I once more entered a code that sent the room into lock down and smiled at those assembled.

"With Project INSIGHT so close to completion, I've decided that there are to be no chances taken. You are all cleared for knowledge about the Serum, by simple virtue of the fact that you all have been injected with it."

That gets a few nods, but some of the STRIKE team actually look agitated at mention of it. The Serum is what Hydra took to calling my blood when they gave it to their more valuable combat troops before they even launched their Hybrid program. One of the STRIKE team leans forward with a severe frown, "The Serum didn't help us against Captain America. He still kicked our asses one and all."

That gets more than one nod from the other members of the team, and I smile as I nod along with them, before addressing the one who spoke up directly, "That's true Mr. Rollins. Which is why you all are now being cleared to know one simple thing. The Serum you all took was Stage 1."

Snapping my fingers before anyone can speak up to that, Bucky steps up with an important looking briefcase and I pop it open to reveal fifteen vials full of red fluid, "This… is Stage 2."

Now they just look hungry, more than one of them staring at the vials as if they want to leap out of their seats to get at it. Hydra might preach about order and control, but they attracted the power hungry more often than not, that was obvious. With a smile on my face I gesture again and Bucky begins going around the table so each member of STRIKE can take a dose from him.

Once everyone has a vial I smile and unlock the magnetically sealed tops before gesturing with both hands, "Drink up."

There's a touch of compulsion behind my words to make sure no one hesitates and a moment later all fifteen members of STRIKE have drained it down. As he sets the empty container down, Team Leader Brock Rumlow looks at me somewhat curiously, "Tasted a lot like the Stage 1 version. What's different about Stage 2?"

I grin, I couldn't have set myself up better for that, so I answer him honestly, "Nothing whatsoever. James, you take the left."

Before STRIKE has a chance to react, James and I are moving forward, breaking necks and leaving corpses slumped in their seats. The whole process takes a few seconds, the farthest from us managing to get out of their seats before we push them back down and kill them as well. I look around the silent room with a large smile even as I let Alexander Pierce's features flow off of my body.

Turning to Bucky, I comment idly, "Well now, that worked nicely. Now get the other case open, they'll need to drink again when they wake."

Bucky moves to do what I say even as he voices a question, "We just got done killing all of them. How are you so sure they're going to be cool with that when they wake up? And frankly, why are you even giving them immortality?"

I grin, "Both good questions James. Suffice to say, I have everything under… control. You'll see. And if not, well immortality does not mean invincibility. We can dispose of them all if need be."

He falls quiet at that, setting a small paper cup of blood in front of each of the dead STRIKE team as I asked before falling back into step behind me. We wait patiently and soon enough our new friends are awakening. I can feel the connection to the Aether within all of them, and for the first time I fully let it subvert their personalities.

"Drink up friends. Welcome to your new existence."

Without fail, my newest acolytes drink down the blood before them and complete the transition. I grin as I feel the Aether's hold over them solidify and immediately begin speaking, "Now, you all know who I am. At this moment, you can consider yourself my soldiers, not Hydra's, not SHIELD's. You will only accept orders from Alexander Pierce or me."

Brock speaks for the team as he replies, "Yes sir. As you say sir."

I smile happily, "Good. For now, you're all dismissed. I'm sure the next mission will come before we know it. Things are speeding up, with Project INSIGHT just around the corner."

The STRIKE team files out of the room after I morph back into Alexander Pierce and deactivate the lockdown, Bucky stays silent but I can feel his eyes boring into the back of my neck as I make my way back to Pierce's office with him in tow. Once there, I immediately start lockdown again so he can speak his mind. He doesn't wait at all, "Back there… what was that?"

I look at him with a raised eyebrow, "I thought that was rather obvious James. That was mind control."

He tenses up at my blunt admission confirming his suspicions. Of course he doesn't appreciate the idea given his past even if it's being used on enemies. I let out a sigh, "James, I consider you an ally. Perhaps even a friend. I want you to understand something."

I stare him right in the eye, "I have always had this ability. I can use it to control anyone I want at any time. And since coming to your world, I haven't. Only now, when it's needed am I resorting to these measures. The STRIKE team will be useful to stopping Hydra, and once we're done I will release their minds and let the proper authorities imprison them."

He clenches his jaw, "And what about me? I've followed your lead since you rescued me and stripped Hydra's control. Immediately accepted you as my superior officer…"

I role my eyes in false exasperation as I continue to spin my web of lies, "I've explained this to so many people now… James, what you feel towards me is gratitude. My kind always feel emotions more powerfully, so your gratitude is magnified. We also share a common goal, I'm offering you revenge, one of the things you want most in this world. You're following my lead because I'm the one with the plan."

Spreading my arms wide I finish with, "If I was controlling you, you wouldn't be capable of questioning me like you are right now, would you?"

He blinks at that before frowning and shaking his head, "I suppose not, no. I still don't like it. How are we any better than Hydra?"

Here, I switch to brutal honesty, "I'm not. I'm not better than them. I'm willing to do whatever I need to do. I'm going to do whatever I need to do. I'm a selfish creature by nature, and the people who I care about on this planet are currently Hydra's biggest targets. You're on that list of people I give a damn about James, but don't for a second consider me a hero."

That just makes him confused, "But… I looked you up. You're Valiant. The world says you ARE a hero."

I chuckle darkly at that, "Of course they do. I kill for them. I kill in defense of them and this world because it's my home, and so they laden me with accolades and titles."

Stepping towards Bucky, I continue on with my monologue, "I'm telling you this when I've never voiced these thoughts to anyone, because I think you can best understand me. They called you the Asset to dehumanize you, but you were Hydra's hero for decades, even though they might try to deny it. Heroes… villains… the world is growing out of such fairytales James. Soon enough, there will only be monsters, their victims, and the ones holding the leashes. I gave my leash over to the general public and my victims will always be those who would do harm to Earth. But I'm no less of a monster."

He stares at me in silence as I finish my little rant, seeming to need a bit of time to digest what I had to say. After a long moment he nods and I smile, slapping him on the shoulder, "Good, let's get this done then. Once Hydra is defeated, you won't have to follow my lead anymore. I'm not wearing this bastard's skin for any longer than necessary that's for sure."

Dramatic timing dictates that it's at that exact moment that Pierce's computer begins to beep incessantly. Flashing over, I look to see what's wrong and frown, "Ah, Steve and Natasha have found Arnim Zola."

That gets Bucky's attention, "Hang on, he's not dead yet either? Where is he? I want to tear him limb from limb."

I chuckle at the fervor as Bucky moves to look over my shoulder, "He doesn't have limbs anymore James. He's uploaded himself into a computer and Steve and Natasha just found his mainframe, so he sent an alert. The automatic response is a missile strike on his location."

Bucky's eyes go wide, "What?! But that'll hit Steve. You can't!"

I shake my head, "Of course not, look I already cancelled it. There's a much easier way of dealing with Zola without hurting either of our friends. Would you like to press the button?"

It's probably a mark of the sire bond that he immediately hits the button I gesture at. On the screen we watch as Zola is shut down mid speech by the EMP device situated above his underground complex. Of course there was more than one way to kill off the AI, not that he ever knew it. Unfortunately, the EMP also meant we lost visual on Steve and Natasha.

Moving away from the computer I call up the STRIKE team and send them to the bunker to make sure the two leave, under strict orders to force a retreat, not capture or harm either of them. Bucky frowns and once more speaks his mind, "Why send anyone after them? They're trying to stop Hydra, same as us right?"

"They are, but if I don't keep up appearances people will get suspicious. Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff are currently wanted by SHIELD and I can't exactly revert that when half of SHIELD are Hydra agents who could report to other Hydra heads elsewhere in the world that Alexander Pierce has done a one eighty. We need to keep things as normal as possible, which means continuing the hunt for our two fugitives."

He seems to accept this with another nod so I smile and log off my computer, "Now, evening has fallen and I think it's time we move onto our first task of the night. I assume you have Peggy Carter's current residence?"

He blinks and actually smiles at that, nodding again, "Yes I do."

Grinning back at him I gesture towards the door, "Well then what are we waiting for?"

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **Captain America: The Winter Soldier**

 **(Peggy Carter's Care Home, Washington D.C.)**

I change back into my real form along the way, content in the knowledge that no one important is currently watching Ms. Carter. Pierce had been watching her on the off chance Steve was dumb enough to visit, but he was no longer a factor, and I'd ended the surveillance while moving the rest of my plans forward during the day.

We arrived by the elderly woman's bedside easily enough. She was asleep, which rather ruined my plans for a moment of asking her if she wanted to be healed. Ah well, such is life, you win some, you lose some. And I had no idea if I was even going to succeed here. Drawing on the Aether, I began to imagine exactly what I wanted to do in my mind.

Setting my hands on her body, I watched as it shivered and began to change. The age seemed to literally melt away before our eyes as I brought her down to her late twenties. I could feel the drain on myself as I did it though, and I could feel that it would be a constant one if I wanted to keep her looking like this. I couldn't just stand beside her and continue to hold her at this age forever, which meant it was time to see if this next step would work.

"Ugh, I should have started with feeding her my blood. James, go ahead and cut me and give her some please. Quickly now, this isn't exactly easy," I say with a grimace as he hastens to fulfill my orders. Soon enough he's massaging her throat to make sure she's swallowed some down. I'm surprised that she's managed to stay asleep through this to be honest. Still holding the changes I've made to her steady in my mind, I grunt another order at Bucky.

"Good, now break her neck."

He pales at that but grasps her head anyways and gives it a sharp twist. The crack seems louder than it should be as Peggy Carter dies in her bed at the ripe old age of ninety two, not looking a day over the age of twenty nine. With a quiet gasp of relief I begin to withdraw the Aether's influence from her, watching her closely as I do so.

The corpse on the bed stays the age she died as, not her true age. As moments turn into minutes, it seems that my exhausting shot in the dark has worked. Once again the Aether has pulled through, though as an annoyingly high price. As I grimace and move to Bucky's side, I clap a hand on his shoulder, "I won't be doing that again anytime soon James. But everything seems to have gone okay. I'm leaving this in your hands now. Make sure she drinks blood to complete the process when she wakes, and then take her to Pierce's home. I'll meet you there."

He blinks at that, "Where are you going?"

"I have one more thing I need to take care of tonight. I think Mrs. Carter will enjoy seeing your face more than mine anyways. Besides, you're the one who wanted this. You get to explain to her why she's now immortal. And maybe don't lead with the fact that you did it for Steve. Women don't appreciate it when you blatantly admit to using them for something."

With a parting grin, I leave the rapidly paling hybrid behind. I'm tired and a bit hungry, but there's something else I need to do tonight regardless of how I feel.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **Captain America: The Winter Soldier**

 **(Secret Hydra Lab, Washington D.C.)**

When I arrived at the base to pick up the Hydra hybrids, the phrase a bit peckish was an understatement when describing my growing hunger. Still, I figured there'd be enough blood bags in the base for me all things considered. So as I entered through the door and was greeted by a lab tech, I reined in my hunger for the time being.

My hold begins to slip when I'm brought to my hybrids and find that my orders have not been followed to the letter. They had been thawed out, but each was rather grey in appearance, as well as strapped down to gurneys. Each one had a moderate case of dessication that left them unable to escape their bindings. The scientist escorting me seems to read my mood as he immediately begins to explain.

"We were worried that they would grow violent with us before you arrived, if we'd fed them. We figured with you here you'd be able to control the situation better and make sure they listen to reason."

I smile a not so nice smile at that as I turn to look the scientist in the eye, "Reason you say? Well, you're certainly right. I am perfectly capable of controlling the situation from here. Call everyone in the base here please, its best that I debrief you all before we revive them."

Having used compulsion to make sure my order is followed, I watch as the entirety of the small base is called in. Ten scientists and seven security guards soon stand before me and I look to the one I sent to collect them and ask, "Is this everyone in the base, truthfully?"

Once more compulsion gives me confirmation that his affirmation is the truth. So with my smile growing into a wicked grin, I snap my fingers to get the attention of everyone in the room, making sure they're all looking at me before I issue my next commands, "You lot will expose your arms and offer them to the hybrids on the gurneys. Some of you will offer both arms. Make sure every single one of my children is fed."

They move to follow my order but I grab one of the prettier ones, a security guard with a nice face and pull her back against my chest. She struggles, still trying to follow my order but then I'm pulling her head back and exposing her neck for my fangs. Her struggles weaken and disappear entirely as I drink her dry, feasting as my children do the same.

I finish first of course, and watch with a bloodstained grin as bodies drop to the floor and twenty four pairs of feet settle next to them, my hybrids getting off their gurneys and moving past their meals to stand before me. I smile at the blank almost innocent looks on their faces. One steps forward in front of the others and snaps off a quick salute, "Sir! What… what happened?"

I raise an eyebrow at that and answer with a question of my own, "What do you remember last, all of you?"

I watch carefully as they seem to contemplate that for a long moment, before the lead one answers again, his voice sounding a strange combination of confident, confused, and worried, "You?"

There are nods all around and I just continue to smile. So this is what Hydra's mind wiping does to Hybrids. They've been stripped of their identities, but that doesn't seem to have stopped the sire bonds. If anything, it's merely solidified their bonds with me, leaving me the central focus in their lives. With a nod of acknowledgement I speak and they listen.

"Very well. More may come back eventually but what matters now is that you're free. Across the hall is a supply room, everyone get a uniform and change. After that, gather at the front door. I'm going to make sure there's no traces of this base left behind once we go."

My orders are followed without a single complaint and after I break into the armory and use the explosives there to destroy the vital parts of the base, I meet them at the door and we head out. Hydra's facility is destroyed an hour after we leave. I send my newly freed hybrids to Darcy and Mark along with instructions on the part I want them to play in the next two days. Things are quickly coming to an end for Project INSIGHT.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **Captain America: The Winter Soldier**

 **(Pierce's Home, Washingtong D.C.)**

When I arrived at Pierce's home it was to find Bucky seated with Peggy pacing. As I close the door behind me and locked it, I shed my disguise and walked into the room they were in as Vali. Peggy turned to me immediately, staring me up and down for a long moment before finally speaking, "I want to know why."

I raise an eyebrow at that, glancing to Bucky before responding, "How much has James told you so far?"

She purses her lips together at that and crosses her arms over her chest, "He's told me enough. I want to hear it from you. Why am I here and not rotting away in that bed?"

Stepping forward, I take a moment to appreciate that hot posh voice as well as gather my thoughts, "Well Mrs. Carter, I'm sure that James had his own reasons when he brought the idea to my attention, but the reason I personally decided to expend my energy is because SHIELD needs you now more than ever before. Hydra has infected it to its roots and once I'm done excising that corruption, SHIELD will need people it can count on moving forward."

She sets her jaw and looks me square in the eye at that, "And I suppose that moving forward you'll be in charge?"

It's clear that she's not exactly a fan of the idea, and I wonder exactly what Bucky has told her to make her innately suspicious of my plans. I don't let that show on my face, shaking my head and smiling instead, "No Mrs. Carter, I have no desire to lead SHIELD. There's another man I believe is best suited to become Director of SHIELD. If you'd like, I can show you his file and you can decide whether you want to be involved in my plans for eradicating Hydra afterwards. And perhaps if you don't find him appealing as an option, you could become Director yourself?"

After a moment she gives a curt nod and I smile, moving to Pierce's home computer so I can bring up my candidate's file. I have little doubt that I can get Peggy Carter on board. Whether Bucky's plan of getting her and Steve back together will work or not is out of my hands. I have other uses for her right now.

 **A/N: Please leave a review letting me know what you think! Hope you guys enjoyed this one, next chapter promises to be a whole lot of fun too, as Project INSIGHT launches and everyone scrambles to react only for Vali to step in~**

 **Also feel free to guess who Vali is recommending for Director of SHIELD. Honestly, this one is so incredibly obvious that I expect someone to get it almost instantly.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Well here it is. Not on the same level as the Avengers Chapter, but still a definite labor of love on my part. I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I do.**

 **Captain America: The Winter Soldier**

 **(Triskelion, Washington D.C.)**

I stare at STRIKE's team leader in silence for a long moment before saying, "Repeat that for me."

He does so without complaint, "Sir, as ordered we arrived at the facility to flush out the fugitives and force a retreat. Captain Rogers was summarily overwhelmed and would have been easily caught or killed if we had not held back. Agent Romanoff on the other hand was a different matter. She had all of our speed and all of our strength. She broke several necks while securing Captain Rogers and fleeing the area. No fatalities to report sir, everyone was back up and ready to go within an hour."

I'm smiling by the end of this second telling of his report. Ah, I had to wonder when exactly Natasha had taken the plunge. Had she done so in secret long ago, possibly back when I'd first given her and the others my blood during the Chitauri invasion? Or was this a more recent decision, made in response to Fury's supposed death and learning just how deep Hydra reached within her beloved organization.

I'd have to ask her once I was done saving the world again, but I couldn't help be amused. Natasha Romanoff had willingly turned herself into a Hybrid. Letting out a chuckle I wave a hand dismissively and Rumlow turns and leaves Pierce's office. Meanwhile Peggy is looking at me with furrowed brows and a moment later speaks up in that cultured accent of hers, "What has Agent Romanoff done to herself?"

That, along with the female agent uniform she's now wearing really gets me going. God damn, I could have anyone on this planet in my bed, and part of me wanted to just masturbate to the sound of this woman's voice. I'd always been a sucker for the posh accent though, and to be fair it's certainly a tossup between masturbating to her voice or bending her over Alexander Pierce's desk and just fucking her from behind.

Alas, there's work to be done, so I banish my lust for the time being and answer the woman, "Well Samantha, I do believe she's decided that she needs a boost to continue playing in the big leagues. She's used something given to most of the Avengers at the Battle of New York to… even the playing field a bit."

Samantha Carter was the name Peggy was going by for the time being, because I insisted on it and I just loved my references. Peggy Carter had gone missing from her bed after all, and the security cameras at her care facility had mysteriously suffered a lapse during the time of her disappearance. She'd even made the morning news, though whether that was because her sizable impact on history was actually recognize, or because it was a slow news morning, I couldn't tell you.

Thus, we couldn't have a woman wearing a younger Peggy Carter's face actually named Peggy Carter. It might have raised red flags with any number of people when we were so close to finishing this. Samantha Carter wouldn't last long as a disguise either, but considering we were less than a day away from Project INSIGHT launching, Peggy didn't have to stay hidden for long.

Once again I tear myself away from my musings to hear Peggy's response, "Well, I'm surprised she didn't do more than break necks then."

I grin at that, "Indeed, it speaks to the idea that she's rather new still, if she hasn't started ripping hearts out yet."

That idea causes Peggy to go white and even James pales a bit, reminding me that both of them are newborns as well still. Ah well they'll get used to it.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

I receive an alert a few hours later and frown deeply, "James, this will be a lot to ask… but I need you to play the Winter Soldier one more time."

That gets a frown on his face as he stands from his spot, Peggy also standing, now looking concerned. James walks over to see what I'm looking at, "What for?"

I gesture to the screen, which shows Jasper Sitwell being interrogated atop a skyscraper by Steve, Natasha, and some random dude I didn't recognize, "That's why. Sitwell needs to die, leaving him alive and in their hands at this point is far too risky to our plans."

James stares at the screen for a long moment before speaking, "He's Hydra?"

I see a chance to firmly get him on board and give him a serious look, "Sitwell would have been in charge of turning Steve into another Asset, had they succeeded in capturing him."

That gets the fire lit and he nods without another moment of hesitation, "I'll suit up then."

I smile as he leaves and of course Peggy notices, observant as she is and asks bluntly, "Was that the truth?"

I look to her and my smile widens a bit, "Who knows? Pierce planned to make Sitwell his puppet Director for SHIELD once INSIGHT launched. As Director, Sitwell would have had oversight of the project they had planned for Steve. So in a way, yes it was the truth. What matters is that James doesn't hesitate. If he does, people might begin to suspect something's wrong and their Asset is damaged in some way. I don't want any awkward questions right now Sam."

With my piece said I turn back to my computer and watch as Bucky and STRIKE intercept the car on the highway and eliminate Sitwell with extreme prejudice. The element of surprise helps them pull off the assassination, but once Natasha realizes what's happening she reacts. I watch from a bird's eye view as a gun fight breaks out on the highway.

The Black Widow however, has foregone her firearms in favor of her hands and I watch as she uses her physical combat training to great effect in disabling the members of STRIKE despite them all being Hybrids as well. Of course they're still under orders not to actually kill or even capture her, so they're fighting at a rather large disadvantage.

Meanwhile Bucky is fighting a staying action against Steve, clearly not willing to ramp up and risk accidentally hurting Steve. As Natasha finishes off STRIKE though, I intervene and contact Bucky through his earpiece during a slight lull in the battle, "James, Romanoff will be coming at you from behind shortly. You have a distinct advantage on her in speed and strength and this battle needs to end now. Snap her neck and find a way to allow Steve to collect her body and retreat from the battlefield."

My words galvanize him into action and a moment later he's spinning to meet Natasha' blur of speed, ramping up far past what he'd shown Steve he was capable of so far. The clothesline and Natasha's own momentum are what snap her head back and send her to the ground as a crack sounds through the air. A moment later Bucky allows Steve's shield to slam into him as the Captain reacts in rage, propelling him away from Natasha's unmoving body before rebounding back to Steve's waiting arm.

As fast as he can he locks his shield onto his back and scoops Natasha up before retreating hastily. Bucky takes his time getting out of the side of the bus Steve put him in and by the time he does the battle is over and the battlefield silent. I smile and speak again, "Well done James. Return to base, others are on the way to collect STRIKE."

I settle back in my chair, not having missed the flash of jealousy from Peggy when she saw Steve rush to Natasha's defense. Ah, perhaps there's hope for Bucky's dream yet.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **Captain America: The Winter Soldier**

 **(Triskelion, 2 hours before Project INSIGHT launch)**

I meet the World Security Council down in the lobby and hand them the biometric badges that Pierce had prepared for them once we'd exchanged introductions. Bucky and Peggy flanked our little group dressed in full gear along with swat helmets to hide their identities. Making small chit chat with the council members, we made our way up to the Council Meeting room to watch the launch in style.

I was following a bit of Pierce's plan and giving a "road hasn't always been smooth" speech along with a toast when the first hiccup showed up. Steve's voice came over the comm and I grit my teeth as I immediately moved over to my computer. I'm beginning to suspect I should have captured Steve and Natasha despite the questions it would have raised.

"Attention all SHIELD Agents. This is Steve Rogers. You've heard a lot about me over the last few days. Some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But I think it's time you know the truth."

He pauses for a long moment as I look over my options, hoping for a way to shut him up before he gets people killed. There isn't, and how stupid is that? Because he's speaking directly from the main comm center, I can't shut him up from the Undersecretary's office. All I can do is sit back and listen to him speak with everyone else.

"SHIELD is not what we thought it was. It's been taken over by Hydra. Alexander Pierce is their leader."

And now the council is staring daggers at me. I just keep listening.

"The STRIKE and INSIGHT crew are Hydra as well. I don't know how many more. But I know they're in the building. They could be standing right next to you. They almost have what they want. Absolute control. They shot Nick Fury."

That gets an eyeroll, really? That's the big punchline. I rub the bridge of my nose even as I begin sending out orders. Steve drones on in the background but I'm already busy salvaging this situation. I won't have him screwing up my fun just yet. Both STRIKE and INSIGHT are deployed with orders to disable where they can. But people are going to die because of this, people loyal to SHIELD. I might be furious, if I actually cared more.

Tuning back into Captain America's speech I catch the very last bit, "… I'm willing to bet I'm not."

With that the comm goes silent and Councilman Rockwell is the first to speak, "You smug son of a bitch."

I sigh and gesture, "James, Samantha, please secure our guests for the time being."

The Council back up a step as Bucky and Peggy step forward and draw pistols on them, holding them all at gunpoint. I'm already focused on managing damage control for this situation. STRIKE moves into the command center with a speed none of the human SHIELD agents within can match. A tech is pushed out of the way and the launch sequence is sped up ahead of schedule even as those loyal to SHIELD pull out weapons and a firefight starts up.

Hydra's INSIGHT crews are on their Helicarriers in record time as they rise from the hidden hangars and into the air, which means my plans are still intact. All of Hydra's forces within SHIELD are either tied down in the firefight or on the three brand new Helicarriers. Of course that's when the next problem crops up. There's a man with a fucking high tech wingsuit flying around the Helicarriers now.

Not a single shot is fired from the main guns on those Helicarriers, but Project INSIGHT members open fire with high-powered weapons. Wait a second, is this the Falcon from Ant-man? Damnit, was this the movie he came from? That certainly explained a lot. I continued to watch Captain America and the Falcon progress on each of their designated Helicarriers for a moment more before turning back to the hostage Council.

"Isn't this exciting? Heros and villains, good guys and bad guys. I wonder if any amongst you realize that your world is becoming a literal comic book?"

I sigh and shake my head as I move to the champagne to grab another flute. Any moment now Steve and his friend will get off the flight deck and into the actual Helicarrier, and then they'll be taken care of. I'm distracted from that thought by the sudden actions of Councilwoman Hawley, as she showed herself to be capable of far more than I was expecting when out of nowhere she managed to disarm both Bucky and Peggy with strikes to their wrists and kicks to their chest.

They both stumble back in unison as she holds both pistols on them, but I clear my throat before things can escalate and my two hidden hybrids freeze up and hold their hands up in surrender. I'm too curious to see what this is, to stop it. I watch as the Councilwoman hands off one of the pistols and then tears away her face to reveal Natasha Romanoff underneath.

I can't help the startled laughter, "Oh wow, I did not see that coming."

In response, she just gives me a sardonic smirk, "Sorry, did I step on your moment?"

I just raise an eyebrow as she hands off the other pistol and the Council holds us at gunpoint while she moves to the SHIELD mainframe on the other side of the room. There's an alert from my phone which means the Captain has been captured. The Falcon soon follows, but Natasha just keeps working, probably just counting on her teammates to get their shit done while she does her job.

I watch as she brings up everything in the database and begins disabling protocols on the files. Councilman Rockwell is quick to ask what's going on, "What are you doing?"

I raise an eyebrow and let Natasha answer to confirm what I already suspect is happening, "I'm…" she pauses with her brow furrowed before looking up at me sharply. I just smile and shrug, "Didn't find what you were hoping for Natasha?"

Stepping out from around the computer she moves towards me with a feline grace in what I assume is an intimidating fashion, "What have you done to the database?"

I chuckle darkly, "I put it all behind an Alpha lock so that only I could access the information. But of course you want to take it all and put it on the internet don't you? And that sort of transfer is an executive order. You'll need two people with Alpha Level access. Where are you going to get the second, with Nick Fury dead?"

I wait with baited breath as she regains her confidence now that I've explained things and quirks her lips upward slightly, "Don't worry, company's coming."

And as if summoned by her voice, a helicopter comes in for a landing on the pad right outside the conference room. I can't help the growing grin on my face as out of it steps Nick Fury. Like an avenging angel he makes his way off the pad and through the door, turning to reveal an arm in a cast but seeming no less badass as he makes his way into the room with the rest of us, staring me down.

I can't help it, I break character entirely, "I knew I hadn't killed you! What a relief!"

Nick, not entirely getting it, scoffs at my words, "You sure did your damnedest."

I just keep smiling as he walks forward, clearly expecting me to continue the conversation, but I'm content to let him have the next word. After a moment he just frowns even more severely and grabs me by the arm, leading me towards the retinal scanner so that they can continue their plan of exposing every single file SHIELD and Hydra have to the world.

This is where I stop them, shaking Nick's arm off of myself and stepping back from the scanner with a scoff of my own, "You can't honestly believe I'm going to let you do this."

Natasha pulls a new pistol on me and points it at my face, "If you'd prefer it, I can shoot you and then drag your body by the neck up to the scanner myself."

I give her a winning smile and spread my arms wide, "Go ahead."

She wasn't bluffing, I'll give her that. She fires immediately after hearing the word Go, and I'm forced to react by catching the bullet in my hand before it can slam into my chest. The moment of shock and confusion is all I need to take a moment to melt away my disguise and reveal my true self to those in the room.

Letting the bullet drop to the floor I grin even wider at the looks on the faces of Nick Fury and Natasha Romanoff as I steal an earlier line, "Sorry, did I step on your moment?"

I can see the sudden conflict in Natasha's face. Ah, there's the sire bond affecting her. It's clear she doesn't know what to do here. Nick is looking almost speechless in anger, and so it's Councilman Singh who actually gets the party rolling, "What is this? Valiant?"

Smiling still, I turn to the Council Members still present in the room and bring my hands together to clasp before giving a polite bow, "Councilmen, if you'll bear with me, all will be revealed. For the time being however, I think it best that you disarm. James, Sam."

Bucky and Peggy move forward in a blur at my prompting and the Councilmen Natasha had handed pistols to end up devoid of their guns before they can even react. It seems this hostile action is what it takes for Natasha to finally react, as she launches herself at me from behind a second later with just as much speed as my two allies.

Spinning about, I catch her by the throat easily with one hand and grab her gun arm by the wrist with the other. Pointing the weapon away from anyone who it could actually hurt, I push her to her knees with pure strength and squeeze her wrist until she drops the gun and begins choking for air. Then, I release her and back up a step, clapping my hands together, "Alright! No more fighting! This is the time for talking! Everyone stand down!"

Nick has drawn his own weapon at this point, but clearly knows exactly how little it can do against anyone on my side at this point. After seeing me release Natasha he holds his aim on me for a moment longer before slowly lowering it, staring at me with his single eye balefully, "Explain Vali. Now."

I wave a hand dismissively, "I want to do this song and dance once if you please, the rest should be here soon."

Fury grits his teeth, "Who the hell is the res-?"

He's cut off by the doors of the conference room opening and three of my lovely lab experiment hybrids enter the room. Two of them carry the unconscious forms of Steve and whoever the Falcon is supposed to really be. Behind that pair Maria Hill is dragged into the room by the arm as well and negligently pushed in the direction of Fury and Natasha.

I continue to smile benevolently as one hybrid walks up to me and hands me what seem to be three enlarged tech chips of some sort. I examine them for a moment before shrugging and handing them back. Then Fury finally decides to speak up, clearly having decided he knows what's going on, "How long?"

I turn to him with a raised eyebrow and he elaborates, "How long has the real Alexander Pierce been dead? For that matter, how long have you been Hydra?"

I let out a laugh at that and shake my head, "You're off base there Nick. Pierce died the day you supposedly did because he threatened and attempted to blackmail me. I took offense to his efforts and reacted. He died in his home to my friend here. James, please remove your helmet."

He does so, meeting the eyes of those around the room as they stare at him. The response comes from an unexpected source though as Steve speaks up in a low whisper from the ground, still coming back to full consciousness, "Bucky?"

In a flash Bucky is at his side and helping him, "Steve, I've got you. You're fine, you just spent a bit of time knocked out."

Those who are beginning to put two and two together are staring blatantly at the duo now, but Fury whirls back to me, "You're just raising more questions Vali."

Before I can reply a beeping informs all of us that the Helicarriers have reached the altitude at which they'd connect to the INSIGHT satellite network and begin killing the people on the list Zola's algorithm had made. Most of the 'good guys' turn to the window in horror but nothing happens. Several moments pass in silence as nothing continues to happen.

I bask in their befuddlement for a few moments before I place a call to the bridges of each Helicarrier. I get prompt responses and soon three faces fill the screens. Darcy, Mark, and a third Hybrid named Alise that Mark had vouched for. All smile upon seeing me and Mark reports, "Sir, all three Helicarriers are under our control. Weapons are powered down and we are awaiting orders."

I grin, "And the INSIGHT crews?"

Darcy answers that one while pretending to buff her nails, "Sleeping one and all. We can hand them over to the proper authorities whenever you want Vali."

With a pleased sigh, I take a second to just appreciate this moment before I speak again, "Very well then, begin broadcasting your surrender to the loyal SHIELD forces that are still in play, then prepare for decent back into the underground hangars. Assist SHIELD with the processing of the Hydra sleeper agents, but do not allow yourself to be detained. After all, you're all heroes."

With a wink at them, I end the call and turn back to my audience, "Now, with that taken care of we can begin to discuss everything that's happened in the last few days. I'll start us off, I was originally called to the Triskelion by Alexander Pierce to supposedly make sure the Project INSIGHT launch went smoothly. Steve can confirm this, as we met outside Pierce's office right before I went in."

Steve nods hesitantly but I plow on before he can open his mouth, "It was at this point that Alexander Pierce revealed his true loyalties to me, as well information that he believed would allow him to force me to do his bidding."

Here, Fury interjects, "What information would that be?"

I smile, it's clear he expects me to try to withhold the details but I don't, gesturing instead to the Councilmen on the other side of the room, "It seems that when I gave my blood to the Council as part of the deal that allowed me to join SHIELD, it ended up in Hydra's hands. They experimented with it of course, and after the Battle of New York and Coulson, they began to make more people like me. Alexander Pierce was under two mistaken impressions."

"First, he believed that because they'd found ways to kill those they'd turned with my blood, that they also knew how to kill me. So he threatened my life. Second, he believed that by threatening the lives of those of my kind that Hydra had their hands on, he could command my loyalty. He was wrong, on both accounts. I couldn't exactly kill him in his office though, so I waited for him in his home instead. That's where I found Bucky Barnes waiting."

"Hydra called him the Asset. You know him as the Winter Soldier. Suffice to say, he was brainwashed, his memories wiped and then put on ice for decades at a time for Hydra to use when they needed someone important killed. Disguised as Pierce I convinced him to kill the 'imposter' for me before I turned him. As I'd hoped, the turning fixed his mind and reasserted his old personality."

As everyone processes this, Councilman Singh speaks up again, "After you dealt with Pierce why did you not approach us? This charade of yours has cost lives."

I scoff at that as I turn to address him, "This charade of mine has saved lives and will continue to save lives for quite some time Councilman. I couldn't know if any of you were trustworthy, or if all of the Council was in fact Hydra. Only after I fully explored Pierce's plans did I know you were all innocent… but that didn't change the fact that revealing myself too early could prove disastrous."

"As it is now, I have every Hydra Sleeper Agent currently at the Triskelion incapacitated or dead. In one fell swoop I've cleansed SHIELD of most of its infection, something that was very much needed considering I also have information on at least a dozen Hydra bases across the world. You're going to need a strong and healthy SHIELD to deal with them."

At that I turn to look pointedly at the B team who'd nearly interfered with my plans, "Which brings us to you lot. Of course you felt you had to do something, but you quite nearly ruined everything. That little speech in particular forced gunfights that did not have to happen, considering I had everything under control. And then there was that foolish plan with the database."

I look Steve right in the eye and initiate a bit of compulsion, knowing people would expect him to answer truthfully anyways, "Tell me Captain, what was your plan here?"

He frowns deeply, "Destroy the Helicarriers, destroy Hydra, destroy SHIELD. All of it has to go."

I shake my head, "My friend that was not and is not your call to make. Were you lot planning on the Council dying in the meantime? Or did you expect them to thank you for tossing all of their secrets onto the internet along with Hydra's?"

I pause for a second, "Ah, on that note you should all remove those biometric badges and place them on the floor."

It takes a moment for them to react but they do so, the Council and Natasha pulling off the deadly devices and placing them down on the ground. Using Alexander Pierce's phone, I activate each one, letting them burn two inches into the floor as I smile and set the phone down, "In case that wasn't clear, Alexander Pierce was in fact planning on the Council dying here. You're all welcome. Again."

Steve suddenly spoke up, the rest of the room a bit focused on the holes in the floor, "You took Peggy then? What did you do, where is she?"

I smile, "Ah, I'd wondered if you lot would notice her disappearance. Well, it was mostly Bucky's idea…"

With that sentence I nod towards my last helmeted comrade and Peggy reveals herself, a small smile on her face even as Steve's eyes go wide and his jaw goes slack, "Hello Steve."

Fury isn't having any of that though, immediately looking to me, "How the hell is this possible?! She was ninety two years old!"

I let out a short laugh and wag a finger at him, "Surely by this point Nick, you won't make the same mistake Pierce did. I'll spell it out for you. I hold back quite a bit of what I'm capable of. I probably always will. Suffice to say, Bucky had the idea of rejuvenating Peggy, and I believed she would be an absolute asset to SHIELD with Hydra excised from its ranks."

Now I turn back to the Council, "Which brings us to who will lead SHIELD from now on. Considering Nick Fury was on board with the decision to dismantle SHIELD and spread significantly damaging secrets across the internet, I think we can agree that he's no longer fit to be Director. Did you all receive my recommendation yesterday?"

That gets Councilman Yen to finally speak up, "Agent Coulson? I suppose that suggestion makes more sense now. Do you expect us to hand over the reins to one of yours just like that?"

I raise an eyebrow at his tone, "Me and mine just saved your life and the lives of twenty million people Councilman. That said I resent the implication that Phil would not make an excellent SHIELD Director. He has never chosen me over SHIELD, he has never shown anything but absolute loyalty to the organization since his revival."

I look at Fury, "Was he not and is he not still your protégé? Is there anyone else you would be comfortable with having do the job?"

Fury grits his teeth, but after a moment he turns to the Council Members, "He is correct. Phil Coulson is the best choice to replace me, if that is what this Council chooses to do."

Rockwell scoffs at that, "How can we not? You fake your death and come back for the sole purpose of destroying the very organization you should have been leading."

Singh frowns at that, "While abandoning his post may have been ill advised, the Director didn't know who he could truly trust. I do believe he did the best given the situation he found himself in."

Yen shakes his head, "This is not something to be discussed in public like this. Whether or not we will need to pick a new Director of SHIELD… and who that new Director should be, is something that must happen with the full council and more importantly, privacy."

I pipe up again there, "Ah yes, I should probably point out that while I have no idea with Natasha did with Councilwoman Hawley in order to impersonate her, I can say without a shadow of a doubt as well as provide proof, that Councilman Gideon Malick is Hydra. One of their leaders to be exact."

That gets startled looks from the Council members but Singh voices their thoughts, "Well, after all of this, if you have proof I'm certainly not going to deny it without seeing it."

I smile and nod, "Wonderful. We can finish this up then. Right now, I am the only one who has access to all of SHIELD and Hydra's data. It is in your best interest to make a decision regarding the Directorship soon, as I will only relinquish that access to the new Director. So, hurry up alright?"

Wide eyes precede Rockwell's next words, "You can't do that."

I look at him with a raised eyebrow and a dry expression, "You can't stop me Councilman."

Slowly twirling in place I take in all of the people in the room and give one last wide grin, "Well everyone, it's been fun saving the world for you… again. Call me if you need me. Or don't, it seems I end up in these situations all on my own. Tata for now and thank you for all your help Bucky, Peggy."

With a wave goodbye I speed out of the room, the three lab hybrids moving after me. I'd be interested to see what choices were made in regards to SHIELD. I knew I'd be receiving a call sooner rather than later from the Council, given my chokehold on their data flow.

No one had really noticed, but I'd actually killed the STRIKE team myself while they were held down in the firefight downstairs. When SHIELD finally got around to breaking down the barricades they'd set up, they found the Hydra sleeper agents with blown out chests, their hearts exploded and their bodies ashen grey.

I wasn't about to waste any fragment of the Aether on people who were frankly quite disposable. It was nice to find that my control over those fragments allowed me to do the opposite of empower them though. Bursting their hearts in their chests and drawing the Aether back to me with a bit of subtly was incredibly easy.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **Captain America: The Winter Soldier**

 **(Arc Epilogue)**

In the end, the Council made the right choice and made Phil Coulson the new Director of SHIELD. Nick Fury, Natasha Romanoff, and Steve Rogers were all transitioned into the Consultant bracket that I and Tony also inhabited. We both found that entirely too amusing. Nick fell off the grid doing who the hell knows what, while Natasha and Steve moved into Tony's Avenger's Tower.

Everyone had a preassigned floor in the thing, and I used it off and on when I was in New York. Definitely a sweet deal despite Tony's semi-constant pestering whenever I was around. Bucky and Wilson went with Steve though neither got the whole SHIELD consultant deal. They seemed like they'd be fine though with Tony building an organization around the Avengers that was entirely separate from the spy organization.

My hybrids joined that fledging organization as my representatives, including Darcy but not Jane. Jane went back to her research while Darcy finally got to achieve her dream of being a superheroine. I figured I'd get around to inviting Trish to join it as well soon enough.

Meanwhile poor Phil was not happy about his new job when he and I met so that I could give him access to all of the information I'd been holding hostage. He began to give me a piece of his mind, but I just told him that I knew he would be amazing and that shut him up. Peggy came with him, performing much the same role that Agent Hill had for Nick Fury. I didn't really ever figure out what that role was.

After SHIELD was fully up and running again, and most importantly cleansed of all of the other Hydra Sleeper Agents in their field teams, they and the Avengers began to hit the Hydra bases I knew about. From there they found out about more, leading to what promised to be a campaign several years long as the spider web of Hydra bases grew with each raid. The information I gave was the extent of my participation in these raids, Darcy, Mark, and the others taking my place.

I had other things to be doing besides hunting down Hydra.

 **A/N: With the chapter over, I will say that I had one big problem with this chapter that I didn't want to say at the opening Author's note, because I didn't want to ruin the reading for anyone. But I will say that there came a point in this chapter where there were way too many people in the same room and I feel like I probably made some characters wallpaper when they should have had lines.**

 **Just wasn't able to give everyone the voice that they probably deserved. So apologies to anyone who was bothered by a certain character not talking when you felt like they should have.**

 **Please leave me a review letting me know what you think of this chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This chapter probably too longer then it had any right to, but I can't honestly promise quicker updates in the future. Trying not to force this story, don't want the quality to start to suffer. Still, despite the wait I hope you enjoy.**

 **Captain America: The Winter Soldier Epilogue**

 **(Avenger's Tower, New York)**

A couple weeks after the failed launch of Project INSIGHT, I found myself in the Avenger's Tower. I hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Natasha yet so I found an elevator and pressed the button to her floor. The elevator didn't move and a moment later JARVIS' voice came over the comm system, "Apologies, but Ms. Romanoff has ordered her floor be locked off to everyone but those she personally approves. She has also ordered it blacked out in respect to her privacy."

I raise an eyebrow, "Can you send a request for me Jarvis? She may not wish to speak with me, but it can't hurt to check."

I wait patiently, prepared to be told that she either wasn't answering his call or had said no. Instead, JARVIS gets back to me in only a few minutes, "Ms. Romanoff has approved your request. I feel I must advise you against this course though. I detected a desire to cause you bodily harm in the tone of her voice and the language she chose to use."

I can't help grinning and letting out a bark of laughter as I pointedly press the button to her floor again and the elevator begins to move, "I'm not surprised JARVIS. I appreciate your concern, but I'm not worried about it. That said, can you confirm what you said earlier? You will not be observing us while we talk?"

JARVIS is silent for a moment before replying, "No, Mr. Stark has made sure the privacy filters for each floor is only accessible by the floor's occupant. Ms. Romanoff has made extensive use of these filters to ensure her own privacy as I said."

I just keep smiling as the elevator reaches Natasha's floor and opens to reveal her standing about thirty feet in staring at me. She's dressed in workout clothes and I take a moment to admire the way they cling to her sweaty body. I glance up to the ceiling and say, "Thank you JARVIS." And then I step out of the elevator, my eyes on hers now as it closes behind me.

"Hello Natasha."

"Vali. What do you want?" She does an admirable job of keeping her voice calm and level, but there's the smallest snarl in her voice when she says my name that betrays her true emotions. She's upset with me of course.

Spreading my arms I step closer to her, "It's been a long time since we got to talk Natasha. After seeing that you took the same plunge Tony did, I wished to find out the when and why of it."

She steps towards the kitchen off to the side but never takes her eyes off me, putting the kitchen island between the two of us for all the good it would do if either of us wanted to get at the other. She's strung so tightly, she tries to hide it but her body is not relaxed, primed to move at a moment's notice.

She pours herself a glass of water and deliberately takes a drink before answering me, "Why do you want to know? Does it matter when?"

I grin as I place my hands on the counter between us, "Of course it does. Newborns of my race are not usually very calm or collected. You've been making an admirable effort, but you will need guidance moving forward."

She pauses at that for a long moment before replying, "Guidance? Phil hasn't needed you. Tony certainly didn't either."

I smile amicably, but my next words are a verbal attack and we both know it, "Tony has never had a leash and he certainly doesn't need one now. You on the other hand… I worry that you'll be lost without your leash Natasha."

That causes her to stop, her face changing into a very different expression as she stares at me for a long moment. Then, she finally moves. I stay still as she attacks me, interested to see what she thinks she can do. As she grabs me by the lapels, I let her drag me across the room. I'm rather surprised when instead of the wall or the floor, she slams me down into a couch, straddles me and stares into my eyes, "I don't need or want a leash. I know exactly what I want and nothing will stop me from having it.

Then she's leaning in and kissing me. I blink as what I thought was an attack suddenly becomes a vicious tonguing, her hands coming to rest on my shoulders as she aggressively attacks my mouth with her own. My hands instinctively move up to grab her hips as she grinds herself against my crotch. Well damn, I'd known she was wound tightly, but I had honestly expected her to attack me, not pin me down and have her way with me.

That was a stupid thing to expect in retrospect, she still had the sire bond influencing her, and female werewolves and hybrids had always had a difficult time resisting me. Not many had ever had the courage to jump me instead of begging for it though. I lay back and take it as she begins tearing at my clothing, pulling off my jacket and shirt in record time and running her lips down my neck, her hands running over my muscled chest.

My own hands move under her shirt and a moment later she's removing it for me and giving me access to her perfect breasts. I spend my time kneading and massaging the sensitive flesh, while she lets out a moan and then moves one of her hands down to her tight workout shorts. A smidge of effort is all it takes her to tear them off, and then she's frantically undoing my belt and jeans to free my hard cock from its confines.

I'm still focused on the fiery super spy's tits when she lifts herself up and then skewers herself on me, filling her needy wet insides with my cock in one move. Just from how easily I slide into her, and how the walls of her cunt clench down on me, I know she's been horny for quite a while. Looking up at her I release her tits for a moment and grin, settling my hands on the buxom woman's hips once more, "How long have you been bottling this up Nat?"

She snarls in reply and grabs a fistful of my hair, "Since I came back to life. Since Fury faked his death. Now shut up and put that mouth to better use."

She uses her grip on my head to pull me to her breast. Amused, I happily latch on to the nipple, my tongue and teeth doing things that have her moaning as she begins to ride me, starting with a fast pace and only going faster from there. At some point the couch breaks beneath us and I end up lying on the ground as she continues to ride me like a woman possessed, eye's rolling up in her head as she climaxes again and again.

She doesn't stop until she draws my own orgasm out of me, grinding her hips into mine and rotating around on my hard cock as I finally hit the tipping point and cum deep inside of her. Throwing her head back, Natasha lets out a long moan as she feels the hot spurts of seed fill her womb. Once I'm done she collapses on my chest panting, a satisfied grin on her face.

Now it's my turn to gather her hair up in my hand, fisting her red locks and pulling her head around so I can look her in the eye, "Surely you aren't exhausted so soon my dear."

She quirks her lips in a small smirk and cocks an eyebrow, "Perhaps I'm just bored of you."

I feel her start to try to rise off of me and snarl in response, a moment later pressing her face down on the island in her kitchen, bending her voluptuous body over the counter and quickly thrusting into her accessible cunt, hips slamming against her ass as she growls back and then lets out a moan as I enter her again.

From there, things became a blur, quite literally. Her floor on the tower ends up trashed as we fuck on every surface in the place, all the while fighting for control. I'm enjoying her defiance more than I usually do, and so holding back comes naturally, leading to her gaining the upper hand multiple times over the course of our rough rutting.

All good things come to an end though and eventually I have her pinned to a bed that despite a metal frame, has buckled and warped out of its normal shape under our enthusiastic fucking. Natasha is face down on the bed blissed out. I pull out of her sex for the last time and warm sticky cum follows, leaving her laying in a pool of our combined juices.

As I do so, I lean down and bite into her neck. We'd drank from one another whenever we grew hungry and as my fangs sank into her and drained her once more, she groaned into the mattress beneath her. Pulling back and wiping my mouth after a moment, I lean in again and kiss the already healed neck once more, "Mmm, you were right love. You don't need a leash, nor do you need my guidance. Sleep well."

Straightening up, I leave her to her pleasure coma in peace, moving to where my clothes had ended up and putting them on. They'd probably be shredded if they were normal clothes and not my Kemiya armor instead and thus hardier than most of Tony's earlier Iron Man suits. With a satisfied grin on my face I activate the elevator control and step in when it arrives. After a moment of silence, JARVIS speaks up, "It's good to see you again Mr. Masters."

I raise an eyebrow at that, "Interesting choice of words Jarvis."

If nothing else, it was the tone of JARVIS' voice as he answered me that showed just how similar he was to biological sentience, "We did last talk five days ago sir."

While shocking, it's the way he says it that really piques my interest, "… Should I assume that we tripped some sort of alarm at some point?"

He responds entirely too drily, "Yes Mr. Masters. You tripped several alarms several times."

I can't help it I begin to grin now, "Apologies for that Jarvis. I did try to keep things down… at first. That said, now I don't feel bad about asking you to order replacements for the majority of Nat's furnishings."

I time that last sentence for as I step out of the elevator into the lobby of the Tower, but the damn AI with his superior british tone still gets in the last word, "Already done Mr. Masters. Good day."

I look up at the ceiling for a moment and smile before stepping out of the tower.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **Daredevil Prologue**

 **(Matt Murdock's Apartment, New York City)**

I stood still, not even breathing as I stared at the sleeping form of the man who would one day soon become Daredevil. After a moment, I shuffled a foot at the same moment that I let the disguise of an elderly gentleman in a suit form over me. The most important part of the disguise is the change in voice though, as I don't want the blind lawyer to recognize my voice with his super hearing.

Speaking of which, that super hearing wakes him up abruptly as I deliberately make noise and finally begin to breath. He sits up straight in bed and a moment later he's 'looking' straight at me, "Who's there?"

Smiling, I stay where I am even as he slides his legs off the bed in preparation to stand and defend himself, "Hello Matthew. You don't know me, but I know you. Just like I know what you've been planning."

The man now stands before me in just his boxers, but his hands are clenched and his entire body is tensed, ready for a fight, "Who are you? Why are you in my apartment?"

"Who I am isn't important. As for why I'm here, I've come with a gift. I'm sure you've heard of the hero Valiant?"

I'm forced to use the annoying moniker, given that at this point very few people actually call me Vali anymore. After a moment Matt nods hesitantly, "Yes, I've heard of him. Who hasn't?"

"Indeed, who hasn't? But something you may not know is that his blood has… certain properties. You see, I have a vested interest in your crusade Mr. Murdock. You plan to start small using the outfit and mask you've bought, but eventually you'll uncover something much larger. You won't be able to walk away from it. It's not in your personality to do so."

He cocks a lopsided grin at that, "If you're looking to sponsor me or something, I'm not really looking to sell advertisement space on that outfit I bought, sorry."

Chuckling, I shake my head, "No Mr. Murdock, I'm giving you something worth far more than money. What you do with it is up to you, but I implore that you at least keep it, even if it's locked away never to be used."

With that said I bring the container full of my blood down onto the surface of the nearby table, the sound immediately drawing his attention towards it and then I finish my explanation, "Bringing the conversation back to Valiant's blood. This is a sealed container of the substance. Valiant's blood will heal you if you drink it, but beyond that it will also enhance you beyond the peak human condition. You will be faster, stronger, all around better in the physical sense."

He's silent for a long moment, "… You aren't lying. Still, you probably aren't telling me everything either. I'm supposed to jump at this chance to heal my blindness, but there could be any number of catches you're withholding from me. I'm not going to just drink blood from a super hero because you tell me to."

I smile at that, "That's fine Matthew. All I ask is that you hold onto it until you need it. It will not expire so long as you do not open the container. And there will come a time when you will need it, when you need to be stronger and faster. When that time comes, I know you'll make the right choice."

Murdock's head cocks to the side at that, "How can you be so sure?"

I could probably obscure the truth from him, but I don't bother, "There is a man at the end of this path you're setting yourself on. This is a man who would set himself up as King of Hell's Kitchen. You will try to stop him, but you will find yourself unable to, as he will be receiving this same gift. In the end, the only chance you will have of saving your home will be the blood."

Matt had been relaxing for a moment there as we talked but now he's tensing up again, his hands curling into fists, "You talked about a vested interest in my… crusade, but you're supporting this 'King' as well?"

Smiling, I step back from the man, preparing to leave, "Yes Mr. Murdock, I am. My interest is purely in what entertainment I can derive from your upcoming struggle. I'll be watching Matthew. Try not to disappoint."

Being the asshole that I am, I flash away before he can get in another word. From here on, it's his decision what he does with the blood. I'm not overly worried about it. Watching him and the Kingpin go at it with upgrades will be more than worth it in my book.

Speaking of which, it was time to pay a visit to the other half of this little game.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **Daredevil Prologue**

 **(Wilson Fisk's Penthouse, New York)**

I was waiting for Fisk in his kitchen when he arrived home for the night. This time I took on a form that could only be described as made of shadows. Every inch of my body covered in darkness, with a hood and mask concealing my face. As he flicked on the light switch he stopped upon seeing me, his assistant nearly running into his back.

After a long pause he steps further into the room and James Wesley moves along with them, both of them staring at the way the unnatural shadows flicked off of my body. I suppose I looked quite imposing, though no real concern showed on Wilson Fisk's face as he finally spoke, "Who are you?"

My voice is distorted when I reply, "A friend."

Fisk glances at his assistant for a moment before smiling slightly. There's no humor in it, and it doesn't reach his eyes, "My friends don't break into my home and lie in wait for me. And they don't dress like you. I'll ask again, who are you?"

"Perhaps you need better friends Wilson."

That sets him off and a moment later Wesley is handing him a handgun like a dutiful lackey, which Fisk easily points at me before firing repeatedly with no hesitation. The shadows making up my disguise lash out and the bullets disappear into them as if nothing has happened. In reality, the Aether dissolves the small projectiles easily, but the effect this visual has on Fisk and his assistant are what matters.

After a moment, Wilson is smiling again, managing to keep his calm despite the increasingly dire situation, "You have me at a disadvantage. You know my name and I don't know yours. Not something many people can say."

A distorted chuckle precedes my reply, "Who I am is not important. I am here to give you a gift on behalf of my Master."

With that said I place another blood filled container, identical to the one I'd given Matt Murdock on the table before me. Both Fisk and Wesley look at it in confusion, but I continue before they can say anything, "This is the blood of the hero your world calls Valiant. When ingested, it has incredibly healing properties and gives a significant permanent boost to strength, agility, and stamina."

Fisk steps closer to the table, looking down at the container for a long moment before looking back up at me, "If that's true, why does your Master want me to have it? What's the purpose of this gift?"

"Your plans for this city intrigue him. But there will be a man who stands against you. One man can and will bring you and all of your plans to ruin. He will destroy everything you've built and imprison you… unless you are enhanced."

Now Fisk looks incredulous, "One man? And I'm supposed to just believe you? How could one man destroy my work?"

"He was visited first. This gift my Master extends to you, has also been extended to him. My Master is very interested in seeing just what happens when the two of you go head to head. That said you do not have to believe me. Do what you will with this gift, once delivered, my Master cares not what happens to it. He hopes though, that when you begin dealing with a vigilante disrupting your operations, even destroying your operations, you will reconsider and perhaps use this gift."

Fisk's eyes are narrowed now, "It sounds as if this is just a game to the one you serve. I don't appreciate being made a pawn."

I can't help it that gets a chuckle from me, "My Master does not see you as a pawn Wilson Fisk. In this particular chess board, you are the King. When you stand alone, all of your pieces removed from play, he hopes you will not go quietly into the night. He will be watching. Try not to disappoint."

As with Murdock, I don't give Fisk the chance to get another word in, blanketing the room in darkness for a moment as I flash away, the light only returning once I'm gone, leaving behind nothing but the container of my blood. I would watch both Matt and Fisk over the next several months as their game got started. I might even choose a side and help one or the other against each other. At some point, I'd even present the option of turning themselves to get a greater advantage.

It promised to be great fun.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **Jessica Jones Prologue**

 **(New York City)**

I was dining alone in a high class restaurant when the call came on my phone. Looking at it, I raised an eyebrow and answered, "Darling. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Trish answers promptly, "Mmm, we haven't talked in a while Vali. You haven't visited in months. I'm beginning to think you've forgotten about me."

I smile at that, partially because she's almost right. I had put her out of my mind while I focused on other things. She was a fun toy, but not nearly as fun of some of my more recent playthings. Still, now that she's brought back into my mind's eye I have a use for her, "Well I'm glad you called, I've been meaning to get in touch with you. It's finally time for you to step up. Are you still ready to abandon everything to become a heroine?"

She's certainly easily excited judging from her tone, "I am! Just tell me what I need to do!"

I smile and begin giving her the details on how to get in contact with Darcy and Mark so she can join the Hybrid division of the Avengers. Once done, she turns to other topics, tone becoming sultry, "So Master, why don't you come by my place and we can celebrate? You can do whatever you want to me, as usual."

Opening my mouth to declare that a marvelous idea, I'm stopped when I hear a familiar voice on the edge of my senses. "Jessica, we're leaving. Come, now."

Turning to the entrance of the restraint, I find Kilgrave staring right at me even as he tries to direct a pretty brunette back out through the door. As our eyes lock, his go wide in panic and he reacts poorly, pointing at me, "Everyone in the restaurant attack that man now!"

Then he and his female companion are departing through the door and over a hundred people are standing up from their seats turning to me with blank expressions. With a sigh, I finally answer Trish, "Darling, it looks like I'll have to get back to you on that. Something just came up."

Hanging up on her, I raise an eyebrow as the mind controlled masses begin moving towards me with any weapon they can find. One moment I'm there, the next I'm gone, leaving the restaurant occupants to mill around in confusion with their target gone from their senses. Kilgrave is running now, clenching the hand of the woman he's with and forcing her to run with him. It's not fast enough, and there isn't even a moment to react before I appear at their side and rip off Kilgrave's head as he tries to run past.

Holding the head up, I take a moment to stare at the slack face of the mind controller for a long moment. Perhaps in another world, another path, I would have let him live. When we'd first met, I'd still been entirely unsure exactly whose side I was on besides my own of course. But with Hydra forcing my hand as they had, I'd ended up coming down firmly on the side of those who are ardently against mind control and brainwashing.

This meant I could no longer have poor Kilgrave walking around. I'd let him go despite knowing full well what he would continue to do with his powers, and that wasn't what a 'hero' was supposed to do. I couldn't have him going around and telling anyone about our little encounter. Now that oversight was dealt with. Well, not entirely…

Looking to the girl as I drop his head, I find her on her knees, arms wrapped around herself as she sobs and rocks back and forth slowly. Stepping over to her, I crouch beside her but make sure not to touch, "Hello there darling. Is Jessica your real name?"

After a moment she nods. She's really out of it, but I press on, "Do you know who I am?"

Finally she looks at me, and I'm surprised by the strength of will I see in the eyes despite her tears, "You're Valiant. Everyone knows who you are… my best friend never shuts up about you."

I smile and nod, it seems that Kilgrave hasn't mentioned me to Jessica at all, which means I don't have to kill her as well, "Good, then you know I'm here to help you. Who's this friend? I can take you to her."

She shudders but eventually nods, "Her name is Trish Walker. I can give you her address…"

Blinking, I chuckle lightly, "Ah, no need Jessica. Trish and I are close friends. Let's get you to her alright?"

She nods slowly, still a mix of dazed, horrified, and confused. I straighten up as she stands and place a call to Trish to let her know what's happening. After the call, getting Jessica to Trish's apartment is just a matter of coaxing her into letting me hold her long enough for me to zip over. When we arrive, I set Jessica down and Trish opens the door with eyes wide, "Jessica! What happened?!"

I step back as the two women embrace in a hug initiated by Jessica. A moment later Trish sends Jessica into the apartment to start up a bath and turns to me, "What happened?"

I shake my head, "It's up to her what she tells you. All I can say is that her tormentor is dead. Keep reminding her of that while she recovers."

Trish actually pouts for a moment, biting her lower lip, "You won't stay?"

I raise an eyebrow at her and smile. Even now she's horny. Becoming a hybrid has not been good for her priorities. Shaking my head, I point in the direction Jessica had gone, "Your friend needs you my dear. Go to her. Become whatever she needs to get through this."

With a sigh and a nod Trish steps up and kisses me full on the lips before closing her door and leaving me alone in the hall. A moment later, the hall is empty.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **Guardians of the Galaxy Prologue (DUN DUN DUUUUN)**

 **(Greenwich, England)**

I sit cross-legged at the exact middle of where the Convergence had originally formed in Greenwich. I had spent years now playing with the Aether and stretching its limits. But I'd never managed to get that teleportation it'd shown me down. It was the first thing I'd seen the Aether do on its own, pulling us from its prison and bringing us back to the Earth.

Part of me suspected that its ability to do so was at least partially due to the convergence at the time. The rest of me was willing to entertain the idea partway, but not actually consider that it might not be possible to use the Aether to teleport more than once every five thousand years. So here I was, at the site of the Convergence that had long gone, once again trying to teleport.

And once again failing miserably at my self-appointed task. My brow furrowed and my eyes closed, I was getting the equivalent of mental error messages from the Aether as I tried as hard as I could to get it to teleport me just a foot to the right. After another moment of failure I opened my eyes and let out a huff of frustration.

Fine, it didn't want to take me where I wanted to go. What about where it might want to go? I was just frustrated enough to try it, idiot that I am. No longer focusing on any particular location, I focused instead on just the idea of teleportation and then began to push more and more of the reality stone's power into it.

Brute forcing my way through things was a long honored last ditch effort as it was, and as I ramped up the energy more and more, I could actually feel something finally happening. The Aether was reacting to the idea of moving it and me somewhere else. At around half of the Aether's vast power, I felt something break and a sudden change in… everything made me open my eyes.

Those same eyes grew wider still as I felt an emotion I hadn't felt in quite a long time. Abject terror. My arms and legs floated as I stared at the endless black before me, pricks of light dotting the vast canvas before my eyes. I was in space.

"Oh fuck me."

 **A/N: I don't usually do cliff hangers, but when I do, it's because I've thrown my character into his greatest fear head first. For those who might be concerned about why Vali is both able to talk in space and also not immediately explosively decompressing, his Kemiya armor is giving him a very temporary protection. Next chapter, SPACE! SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!**

 **Oh and for those who didn't ever figure it out because frankly I never actually explained it, the SROB's waifu that he talks about in the very first chapter was always Natasha Romanoff. Vali took his sweetass time.**

 **As always, please leave a review letting me know what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Here it is~ We're officially in Guardians of the Galaxy.**

 **Guardians of the Galaxy**

 **(Space)**

After realizing where I was, I managed to partially calm down. My first thought had been sheer terror. My second thought was that I'd failed and that sucked, but now the Omnipotent version of me would pull me out in short order and I'd be locked away from this universe. Unfortunate, but I could easily move on, satisfied with the effect I'd had on this universe.

Nothing happened as I floated there, waiting. I realized why when an actual planet came into my field of vision. It seemed that I would get no rescue because I had to handle this myself. Despite being freaked the fuck out to finally be in my worst nightmare, I took stock of the situation and realized things could be worse.

My Kemiya armor had been fully charged with natural energy, and was holding back the black abyss around me like the full spacesuit of an astronaut. The problem was that it had a battery life and would eventually run out, as there was no nature for it to draw from in space. The Aether on the other hand was everlasting, given that it was a fragment of infinity. That said, it's melding with me had awakened a hunger to it, giving me a limit before I needed to feed to keep it from weakening my mind and body as it sucked me dry.

Unfortunately, I'd used a vast amount of that limit trying to brute force teleportation, which had put me in this situation in the first place. Still, I had more than enough to orient myself and give a good push that would begin to propel me to the planet I could see in the distance. The blue ball didn't grow at any sort of fast rate, but I didn't dare risk ending up dessicated in space.

I could already feel the power held in my Kemiya Armor dropping… ticking away like a clock in the back of my head.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **1 month since teleport**

Turns out that my imagination does have its limits, and even four thousand years of perfectly remembered life experience does not distract one forever. Put simply, space was driving me mad. I'd contemplated a thousand things so far, but most recently I'd been wondering what awaited me on the planet below. Surely the Aether had a reason for launching me however far this was.

You'd think I'd be able to figure this out, but it was like I had all the pieces of the puzzle and just couldn't see how they all fit together. But then, when you're floating in the utter empty black with twinkles and a slowly growing planetoid as your only companions, seeing the smaller picture can be difficult.

I suppose I'd have to see once I landed on the planet, if re-entry didn't tear me apart and leave me buried for all time somewhere on the surface. As it grew bigger, I couldn't help but notice that the color blue I'd attributed to it earlier was the right one. It was oceanic, far more than Earth. I saw no continents, no landmasses to aim for from my current perspective.

Instead, I trusted in the Aether to guide me. I figured if it had a reason to bring me to this point in space, it would also direct me to the correct part of the planet before me. Meanwhile, the "spacesuit" that my Kemiya was doubling as continued to slowly drain of power. And the Aether was beginning to make me hungrier…

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **2 months since teleport**

Hunger. The word was beginning to define me. Contemplating my memories and things that might happen in the future to take my mind off current matters was becoming harder. Everything I thought of was tinged with red. It was easier to remember my kills, as the Aether latched onto those like a starving man presented with a picture of food.

At some point I found myself replaying feeding sessions and nothing else. I found myself considering how good it would be to just consume and consume and consume until there was nothing left. I barely noticed beyond the new sensation of pain as the nature energy in my Kemiya armor finally failed and I was exposed to hard vacuum.

My blood boiled inside my body but the Aether replenished it as did my natural regeneration. All it did was increase the hunger. The big blue world before me was larger now. Soon, soon I would feed. If allowed, I would consume the world below me.

Soon.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **4 months since teleport**

Kill. Feed. Consume. There was nothing but these concepts left in my head as I finally hit the atmosphere of the ocean world. I didn't notice as my Kemiya armor began to burn, its enchantments failing for the first time in millennia as it tried to protect me from re-entry. I wasn't really aware beyond the pain it brought me, as the clothing I'd protected myself with for thousands of years was literally burned off of me, down to the last thread.

My body naked but still relatively intact as I fell through the air, I couldn't do much but open my mouth, tongue and fangs hanging out as I tried to taste for blood instinctively. My powerful senses reach out to search for sustenance but find nothing in the air. A moment after that I hit the water and my body broke on the surface.

The mind wasn't in charge right now and my broken limbs kept me from an attempt at swimming anyways. I sunk into the depths, eventually coming to rest on some sort of rock, literal tons of water keeping me pressed down in my weakened state. My eyes stayed open and stared through the murky water, constantly searching for prey but never finding any for some reason.

Despite my state of mind, even in my feralness I had this plaintive thought; there should be fish right?

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **4 months and 1 week since teleport**

I wasn't mentally aware enough to connect the dots, but the reason there hadn't been fish was because when I landed, the water was already rapidly receding and the sea life had fled to deeper than I'd managed to fall. Soon enough the water atop me was gone, leaving my body to repair itself with what the Aether had left, and begin looking for things to feed on.

There were small creatures to be grabbed and drained, but they were nothing. Nothing compared to the ravenous appetite that currently consumed me. I would need tens of thousands of these beings to sate my current appetite. As I finished draining another one, I stopped, freezing in place.

… Was that?

If I'd been more coherent, I could have identified the sound as the song Come and Get Your Love by Redbone. Instead, the animalistic side that currently had control identified it as the sound of prey and I was immediately off, moving towards it with considerable speed. When I arrived at the sound, the song was finished and I found a man fiddling with an orb. The importance of this was lost on me as I prepared to pounce on the first meal I'd had in a long time.

Once again I froze in place as my hearing picked up the sounds of others closing in. Multiple pairs of feet were coming fast. I considered taking the man anyways, but even the animal was tactical enough to realize he was a lure that would bring in more if left alive. I watched from above as the first was confronted by three more, two of which leveled weapons at him.

They began to talk, but my hunger could no longer be held back and I targeted the closest source of blood, a man whose head and neck were unarmored that stood behind the two who had their weapons pointed at the first. He couldn't have reacted to me, I was on him and wrenching his head to the side in a moment, my fangs tearing through his flesh with such ferocity that I ended up ripping his head clean off.

I began to feast greedily from the neck stump, only to be forced to react as the two armored fellows attempted to shoot me in retaliation. Dodging their blasts was child's play and tearing off their helmets was even easier. They died as well and I drained all three corpses of every drop of delicious blue blood in less than a minute.

It was good, but I wanted, no needed, more. And the first man, the one with the song, had fled. Moving after him, I found a magnetic trap with several more soldiers on it. I cracked each one open like an egg and consumed them as well while the first being escaped in a ship. Part of me wanted to go after it, but as it broke upper atmosphere I knew that I would have to chase it into space to truly catch it, and I had enough of my mind back to know that wouldn't go well, with my Kemiya armor gone.

I needed a spaceship. As if taunting me, the sound of another launch had me spinning around as the ship that had most likely carried those I had consumed to this world, pushed itself into the atmosphere as fast as it could. It would seem my antics had been spotted, judging by the terror inherent in such a dangerous launch.

Plopping down on my naked ass I looked around at the shredded bodies of those I'd eaten so far and snarled. I needed more but I was back to rodents for the time being.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **Two days later**

I didn't have to wait long though. A ship came brazenly down towards the temple within forty eight hours. Now that I was more myself I had a better idea of what was happening. This was Morag, and soon it would fill with water again. This was the start of Guardians of the Galaxy, and the Aether had obviously brought me here for the Power Stone.

The Power Stone which was housed in the orb that I had allowed Peter Quill to escape with in my feral state. Which meant the first man I had killed was Korath the Pursuer. And now, this new ship carried… the Ravagers.

I was proven right as I watched from the shadows. Yondu led his crew into the temple and found nothing. He contacted Peter and they had a tiff. A bounty was set on the human then and there, and as Yondu began to lead his people back to his ship, I put myself between them and it.

They stopped short upon seeing my naked form, Yondu's brow furrowing, "Who the fuck are you supposed to be?"

I consider what I could say here. What quips could I throw out? Perhaps I could even offer Yondu a deal. I come up with nothing, the hunger still controls me, and I can't help but hope that it will finally be quieted if I just slaughter the Ravagers before me. So instead of responding to the man, I just grin, my eyes going pitch black and my rows of fangs coming out to play.

Then, I'm amongst them. I rip and shred and drink and kill, all the while dancing around their weapons and pathetic attempts at defending themselves. At the end of it, Yondu is all that's left. His little whistling weapon has been moving since the start, but no matter how he tries he can't get it to catch up to me. Until I let it, catching it in one hand and turning to look at him.

All around us, his people lay dead. He's trying to hide it, but it's clear he's lost his composure. He's scared. As I step closer to him he stumbles back and actually falls on his behind. Trying to take control of the situation, he raises a hand to ward me off, "Wait! Wait! What do you want? Whatever it is, I can get it for you!"

I stop and stare down at him before looking at myself in a moment of examination. Locking eyes with him again I smile cruelly and initiate compulsion, "I like your clothes. Take them off."

He complies immediately as I use the Aether to eat through his little arrow weapon, breaking it easily enough if the lights going out on it are any indication.

Soon enough he's down to his underwear in front of me, his clothing at a pile to the side. His fists are clenched and so is his jaw as he speaks again, "Happy now?"

I grin toothily, "Yes. I prefer to avoid bloodstains."

A moment later I'm on him, and Yondu Udonta dies just like the rest, as my meal. Only after I'm done draining him dry do I straighten up and realize something now that my head is finally mostly clear… I have no idea how to fly his ship. Bringing my fingertips up, I rub the bridge of my nose and sigh. Might as well start learning.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **A day later**

I'm actually making good progress with figuring out the ship's controls. And by good progress, I mean absolutely no progress whatsoever. On the other hand, there's now another ship approaching. Going off of my pre-knowledge, I… actually have no idea who this could be. Leaving the Ravager's ship behind is an easy choice once the smaller craft has landed, now that I'm no longer hungry… mostly, I can probably refrain from devouring whoever this is… maybe.

Nebula comes out of the ship and I pause for a moment in thought. She's not supposed to be here, but given that I'm here now and I killed Korath, it seems pretty obvious that she's here for me. I grin and admire her shapely curves as she moves towards the temple where I left Korath's body. Ah, he must still be transmitting on those tech implants I saw in his head.

I follow after her, waiting until she finally finds him. She crouches down and looks him over, and that's when I reveal myself, "Hello Nebula."

She doesn't jump, but she does whip her head around to take me in, before slowly straightening up from her crouched position, her eyes never leaving mine, "Who are you supposed to be?"

I grin cheekily, pulling slightly on Yondu's trench coat to make sure it was fitting me right. Yes, I'd been serious about wearing the dead Ravager Captain's clothing, "Well, given that I'm the one who killed poor Korath there, I believe you're here for me, yes?"

She doesn't react outright, but my senses note the slightest change in her stance, the tensing of her muscles. She's now taking me much more seriously as she slinks around Korath's body and comes to stand several feet from me, "… Yes. Ronan wants to know exactly what scared the survivors so badly. You will come with me to answer his questions directly, or I shall find out exactly what you're capable of… personally."

From the tone of her voice I know which option she prefers. She's spoiling for a fight. My grin still on my face, I step closer to her, "Let me guess, you were passed over for the mission that promised glory and recognition. Instead, forced to come to this worthless rock on clean up duty."

That gets an emotional response from her, the small smirk growing on her face at the prospect of a fight immediately disappearing to be replaced by a snarl as she draws a baton sheathed in electricity and leaps at me. I'm gone in a moment of course, leaving her to slam her weapon into the ground uselessly, falling to one knee.

Playing with her, I'd moved just fast enough to dodge and spin till I was behind her, cocky grin still on my face as she came at me again. I continued to barely, yet effortlessly dodge her strikes, speaking the entire time, "Rejoice Nebula! You think you've fallen short once more, but this time luck is on your side!"

A few moments after that she stops, not panting, but a slight sheen showing her exertion while I seem absurdly nonchalant. Her eyes narrow as she questions my words, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

I spread my arms wide, "I'm going to make you immortal darling."

She opens her mouth in a scoff, but whatever she may have retorted with is lost as I speed up and close one hand around her throat, the other grabbing the electrified baton without any visible effect. She immediately tries to retaliate, first a kick aimed at the inside of my leg and then an arm bar aimed to break my hold on her neck.

The Aether reacts with barely a thought, blocking both attacks and spreading from my body in several places to latch onto hers and hold it still. She struggles, but there's no way for her to apply force to it as I grin, my eyes pitch black and my fangs in full view now, "You didn't really think I got lucky with Korath did you? I tore off his head and drank his blood from the stump left behind love. He never stood a chance. Neither do you."

She can't answer, my grip on her throat having already crushed it. Even with her neck broken, she's still alive and conscious as I thought she would be. I can even feel it trying to repair itself beneath my grip as she stares at me with impotent wrath. Her anger hides the fear she's beginning to feel quite well. Smiling amicably, I step into her personal space and bring myself inches from her face, "Now then, as I said, we're going to see if I can make you immortal. First though, you have to die."

Her response is to try to head butt me and break my nose, but the Aether is already reacting, grasping the back of her head and pulling it up to expose her lovely neck as I release it and watch it pop back into place despite having been crushed moments before. She doesn't speak though, staring down at me from the position I've forced her into and waiting for her death with what dignity she can muster.

I sigh, bringing a hand up to caress her cheek as I move ever closer, "Unfortunately, you don't seem easily killed so we're going to have to try something new. This is going to hurt."

Grasping her cheeks and chin I force her mouth open and open my own. A moment later the Aether, along with a significant amount of my blood pours out of my mouth and nose and into hers, filling her from head to toe with a very different kind of essence from the one I'm usually putting in pretty females.

Her body spasms in my grasp and she gurgle-screams as I rip her enhancements apart and leave behind only the Aether. Her mechanical arm is literally torn off as I feel her die, the Aether spurting out of the hole the arm leaves behind for a moment before receding. More than enough of my blood circulated through her system before I utterly ravaged it, so at this point the only thing to find out is whether I can turn aliens or not.

Pulling the Aether back from her body and into my own body, I watch with interest as Nebula's corpse falls to the ground in a boneless heap. With a plop, I settle myself down on a nearby rock and wait patiently. While I wait, I consider the fact that I probably should have tried compulsion first to see if it would work on aliens. If this didn't work and she stayed dead, I'd be stuck here again trying to figure out how to fly a spaceship alone.

It was obvious that my impulse control was still shot to hell. Still, my impetuous actions did not end up biting me in the ass here. Eventually, Nebula came back to life with a gasp and then immediately began screaming in pain again as she began to slowly heal. Flashing over to her, I forced her to drink more of my blood and it finished the transition, causing her healing to speed up rapidly as I activated the Aether within her to empower her regeneration.

A minute later, she's slowly standing up, staring at her hands as she closes them into fists and then reopens them in wonder. Turning to look at me, I see awe in her eyes. Suddenly, she's groveling before me, on her knees with her forehead touching the dirt as she prostrates herself, "Master… what would you have of me?"

A wide smile grows on my face as I crouch before her and pull her up so that I can look into her eyes. My hands caress her face as I look her over, "You are quite the beauty aren't you? What would I have of you? In the short term, you will fly me away from this world and together we will thwart Ronan's plans and most likely kill him. In the long term, I will have everything from you my beautiful pet."

By the end of my words she's already nuzzling one of my hands. This draws a chuckle as I pull away and stand, gesturing for her to do the same, "Now then, I think we're quite done on this world. Take me to your craft and we'll see if it's any better than the Ravagers'."

 **XxScenebreakxX**

We ended up using an M-ship from the Ravagers much like the Milano I remembered Peter Quill flying in the movie. The large Ravager ship wasn't meant for a crew of two let alone one, and the ship Nebula had come to Morag on was a Necrocraft. Those things were small and altogether disgusting. So here we were in the M-ship I'd liked the look of best. It had a nice paint job.

Nebula had no trouble flying it beautifully, while I settled into the Captain's chair and spent our ascent into space trying to ignore where we were going. To that end, I memorizing Nebula's actions so I can hopefully fly this ship myself in the future if need be. Eventually though we were off the planet and Nova turned to me, "Master, where will we go?"

I blink and bring my gaze from her hands to her face as I answer her, "I assume you know how to get to the mining colony Knowhere?"

She nods and a few moments later we're on course for the decaying head of a Celestial. Once the ship is basically on auto pilot she pulls herself out of her seat and makes her way over to me, her hips swaying seductively as she comes to a stop before me and kneels so she can rest her head on my lap.

"Master… you are in distress."

My face is blank as I run a hand over her bald head, petting her softly and actually finding it calming. After a few seconds of silent she speaks again, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Her subservient tone is what finally makes me smile as I look down at her and she looks up at me. My desire must be obvious, as she reaches up to undo my pants, pulling my cock free of the confines of my stolen clothing and running her tongue along its length. She's trained well and my mind is soon taken off of just how close I am to the utter abyss as she skillfully brings me to a full erection.

As her lips slide over the head of my prick and then down my length, her mouth taking inch after inch into it, I let my head fall back and a groan slip from my lips. My hand comes to rest on her head as I guide her up and down my pole, the combination of submissive obedience and skilled tongue doing wonders to bring me towards completion.

A few minutes later I grunt and fill her mouth with cum, a bit dribbling out from between her lips onto her chin. I release her head and she pulls her lips off of my cock with a gasp. Smiling seductively, she licks up the bit of my seed that didn't make it into her mouth and looks up at me, "You're much calmer now Master."

I chuckle, "I am. But we're far from done. Strip and come here."

She does so in record time and I spin her around as she comes within reach, pulling her onto my lap with her back against my chest. Lifting her up, I position my still hard cock and a moment later impale her on it. Moaning, she puts her hands on the armrests to either side of her and begins to bounce herself up and down on my dick.

Meanwhile, my hands are on her breasts as I sink my fangs into her neck and drink deeply from my immortal blue fucktoy. She was just what I needed to keep my mind off of the fact that we were hurtling through space right now. I just hoped that the strong female assassin wasn't completely stripped away by my rather powerful mind control. I would have to arrange for tests to ensure Nebula was still capable of being more than a wanton slut. For now though, her obedience and her body were all I wanted.

Everything else I desired, including the Power Stone that the Aether had clearly dragged me across the galaxy to retrieve, would come in time.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. As usual, please leave a review if you have any comments/concerns/questions and I will try to answer it through PMs.**

 **Been getting some guest questions recently and I do NOT answer questions in Author Note's (comes from a personal dislike of overly long A/N's) so if you want me to answer your review, login and then throw it at me.**

 **If you just want to post a review supporting me without logging in, I appreciate those too, they certainly give me a confidence boost and that can affect my writing speed.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Bit later in the day then I usually update, but yeah, here's a new chapter. Hope you enjoy, and please read the closing A/N!**

 **Guardians of the Galaxy**

 **(En route to Knowhere)**

"Master, our cargo is secured."

I looked up from the screen I'd been reading and smile at Nebula as she slinks up to me. She's wearing ravager clothing now on my order, and I do like the look of her better in the leather-like material then in that get up I'd met her in, "Wonderful. Now that you've had a chance to go through things, what's your estimate on the value of the things we took with us?"

She slides up and settles herself halfway on the arm of the captain's chair as I bring an arm up to rest around her waist possessively, petting her leg lightly as she speaks, "There's close to fifty thousand in physical units, most of which came out of the safe that you tore open. Of course, given our limitations we weren't able to take everything we found, but the drugs were compact and plentiful. I would say that those alone should net us somewhere in the higher hundreds of thousands of units, possibly up to a million if we find the right buyer."

I smile, "Well, there are certain parties on Knowhere that might be interested. Now, we'll arrive there in the next few hours, so it's time for some ground rules."

Nebula slides off of the arm of the chair at that and moves to her knees, resting her head in my lap like a needy feline. I grin and brush my hand over her head as she looks up at me, "I'm listening Master."

"Well first of all, in public you should address me as Captain or sir. We're masquerading as ravagers for the time being darling. Second, do you believe you'll be recognized by anyone on Knowhere?"

Nebula shakes her head at that, also using the moment to nuzzle my crotch before answering me, "No Master, you've remade me, healed me. I doubt I could still be tied to any of my wanted posters."

I raise an eyebrow, "And your sister, Gamorra?"

That gets Nebula's attention, her face momentarily turning into an angry snarl at the thought. Then, she considers it and answers honestly, "She may recognize me. She knew me before the augments… before the loss of my arm. Then again, she may ignore the feeling of recognition if she cannot believe I've been healed. Is Gamorra on Knowhere Master? She was supposed to go to Xandar for the orb."

"She should show up eventually, hopefully within a week of our arrival. She'll have companions and the orb with her, and that's when we'll move in. Ronan will be there too and he'll also have to be dealt with."

Nebula lets out a low moan as she continues to nuzzle my crotch, "Yes Master. Ronan is no match for you. Watching you annihilate him will be a pleasure."

I chuckle at that, "It may not be me who faces him my dear. I've gifted you with a piece of my power and you're much stronger and faster than him now. That said you must train to become more used to your new abilities. Go and do so now. If you make excellent progress by the time we arrive at Knowhere I may give you a reward."

She pouts as I push her firmly away from my crotch but she doesn't argue, standing up instead and making sure to add extra sway to her hips as she departs from the cockpit to do as I've ordered. I watch her go with a light smile. I'm going to fuck her senseless no matter how much progress she makes, but something tells me Nebula is a fast learner and will meet my expectations anyways.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **Guardians of the Galaxy**

 **(Knowhere)**

Settled back into the corner of the Boot of Jemiah, I watched the rowdy crowd as they cheered and jeered over the Orloni fights happening in the center of the establishment. I just smiled and sipped my drink. Alcoholic in nature, I'd been right to assume they wouldn't have blood here and had taken time to drink from Nebula before departing from the ship.

I still felt the cravings, but the hunger was finally back to the levels I'd felt after turning Jane and Darcy. Manageable, controllable. It felt good to be able to think clearly once again. Now that I was doing so, I turned those thoughts towards my actions on Morag. If I'd been in control would I have killed Korath and the Ravagers and then done what I did to Nebula?

Well, Korath would have died still yes. But I would have forced a ride from Peter if I'd been in my right mind, so I suppose the Ravagers and Nebula would have lived. Nebula probably would have ended up in the same state she's in now though, just later on. She's a beautiful creature, but one who's been shaped by her anger and hatred for far too long.

She was Darth Maul without the loyalty and that turncoat quality made her impossible to ever trust even if convincing her to betray Thanos and Ronan probably would have been child's play. No, this was better. In fact, I'd even argue she was happier now then she'd been before. Even if at the end of the day, she'd just traded one master for another that she'd never escape from.

Smiling, I watch as the subject of my thoughts makes her way through the crowd. She only has to break one grabby wretch's hand before the rest leave her alone and soon enough she drapes herself over the large comfortable couch I'm resting on, partially draping herself over me in the process.

Leaning in, she speaks in a sultry tone, "The sales were made without a problem Captain. Using what you taught me, I was able to get a very good deal out of the worm. You now have a little over a million units."

My eyes continue to watch the other patrons, always vigilant of just how close I was to someone who wanted what I had, but the corners of my mouth quirk up in a small smile as I run a hand down Nebula's side, "Well done love."

Nebula practically purrs at my touch, "So… what now sir?"

I chuckle, "We wait for your sister and her friends. There will be negotiations and they will fail and I will be there to pick up the pieces."

Nebula is a bit focused on something else right now, "Mmm, can we wait on the ship, at least for a bit?"

Her desire is obvious but I have no reason to deny her. The Milano shouldn't show up for a few more days and I wasn't going to stay in this place indefinitely until then. Nodding, I stand up and take her by the hand. A moment later we're both gone from the Boot of Jemiah and headed back towards the ship.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **Two days later**

We're actually in our corner when they finally arrive. I'm nursing a new drink and petting Nebula when she stiffens, her eyes drawn to the door as Gamora and Peter step inside with Drax, Rocket, and Groot behind them. I grin as I take in the 'Guardians of the Galaxy' for a moment before leaning in to whisper in Nebula's ear, "Not yet love. Not yet."

She relaxes again and watches with me as they go about their business. Said business seems to be along the lines of getting intoxicated and betting on the Orloni fighting. I note Peter and Gamorra moving out onto the balcony and consider interrupting their moment and just taking the orb. But no, now is not the time.

I could have the orb here and now, but it could come at great cost. I don't want to know what Tivan can bring to bear here, in his place of power, if what he wants so badly is taken from right under his nose. Better to let him hold the prize in his grasp only for it to blow up in his face. As time progresses I watch Drax and Rocket get in a fight with Groot stepping in on Rocket's behalf.

These dysfunctional people are far from the team they could be if they continued down their path without my interference. Unfortunately for them, they'd probably never become the Guardians I knew. They would never become a tight knit team. I was going to be cutting them off at the knees here. An unfortunate but necessary sacrifice to get what I wanted.

Just when things look like they'll escalate even further, Tivan's little pink underling shows up to collect them. Speaking of unfortunate but necessary sacrifices, it is regrettable that she has to die. She's quite the delicious morsel and I'm sure I'd be a better master to her then Tivan. Alas, she is the catalyst that will see her master's place of power destroyed and the Power Stone into my hands.

I watch them all leave and after a few minutes tap Nebula and begin to rise. She does so with me and we make our way out of the Boot. I watch with a smile on my face as Drax goes off to make an important call. Given that I want Ronan to show up on Knowhere, I don't make any attempt to stop him. Instead, Nebula and I settle into a nice spot that gives a good view of the Collector's Museum while still being a decent distance outside the blast radius, and then we wait.

The explosion comes with little fanfare beyond Groot sprinting out with Rocket under his arm. A purple blast of power shakes the entire colony and blows out every window in the Collector's place. It doesn't bring the building down though, which speaks to just how strong those walls are. I'm happy in my choice not to go near it or attract Tivan's attention. Soon enough Peter and Gamora run out of the place as well with the orb in hand and Rocket freaks out, "Why the hell do you still have that thing?!"

They begin to debate the finer points of who they should give the orb to, Gamora wanting to give it to the Nova Corps and the others arguing for still selling it to someone. That debate is stopped when Ronan arrives with a dozen Necrocraft. Smiling, I run a hand down Nebula's back and her skin lights up with lines of red as I empower her.

"Take care of the Necrocraft while Ronan and Drax have their fight darling. I'll deal with the others. Make sure Drax doesn't die."

She's off in an instant, not quite flying but jumping high enough to start tearing apart Necrocraft with each bound as Drax engages Ronan in combat and the others try to flee. Gamora is the first to notice the mining craft, but I'm already between her and it. I smile and compel her as our eyes meet, "Please wait. You have something I want."

She stops dead and her eyes widen as she realizes I've somehow frozen her in place. Stepping forward, I take the orb from her hand and grin widely as I look it over. Rocket reacts poorly to this and a moment later aims his large rifle at me, "Hey! I don't know who the fuck you are but put down the damn orb!"

Peter on the other hand doesn't bother with talking, he just draws his pistols and fires at me, arcs of lighting moving towards me far too slowly. I move to their side in an instant and it takes them several seconds to reorient. By the time they've swung around, I've caught all of their eyes, "Stop attacking me now and wait along with your female friend. Once Ronan is dealt with, we can talk."

"I am Groot!"

The tone is angry as I'm suddenly beset upon by the plant sapient. My compulsion doesn't work on him, not that I expected it to. With a snarl on my face, the Aether slips out of my body and grabs onto Groot in multiple places, pushing him up into the air and holding him there. With Tivan unconscious and his base destroyed I was no longer worried about exposing my cards.

"Do not fight me Groot. I do not wish to tear you apart."

I punctuate this statement by pulling slightly with my Aether tendrils, showing him I can and will tear him to shreds if need be. He settles down in short order and I've officially neutralized the four Guardians in short order. A smile growing on my face, I turn back to the fight. Ronan is dominating Drax easily enough while Nebula has torn through the majority of the Necrocraft that were supposed to be backing Ronan up.

She's been moving too fast for the fanatic Kree to get a good fix on, but it's clear he's tiring of the farce of a battle he's having with Drax, as despite the bigger alien's tenacity, he's clearly outmatched. With a roar, Ronan tosses Drax into a vat of Celestial Spinal Fluid and turns to find me standing with orb in hand.

Nebula has finished dealing with the Necrocraft, and dives in after Drax in order to accomplish my last order to her. As she pulls the coughing battered lug out of the tank Ronan comes to a stop in front of me and holds out a hand, "You! Give me the orb or I will take it from your corpse!"

I hold up the orb for a moment and smile as more of the Aether slips from my fingertips and begins opening the ancient locking mechanism containing the Power stone. Behind me, I hear cries of "No!" and "Don't!" from my captive audience. Ronan's eyes widen as the purple glow shines from within the opening orb and he instinctively moves his Universal Weapon to send a shockwave that will blow it out of my hands.

He's too slow, my free hand closes around the Power Stone before the shockwave can reach me, and instead it is repelled back onto him, pushing him back several feet as I explode in power. My captives are pushed to the ground as well as I hold infinite power in my hands and relish the feeling. In that moment I know without a doubt that if I hadn't had the Aether already, the Power Stone would have destroyed me entirely as it had with others before it.

My body would have disintegrated and there would have been nothing left to regenerate. But constant contact with the Aether had prepared me for this. My body was attuned to one fragment of infinity, and now it was able to sustain another as well. Following the instincts that I was sure the Aether was feeding me, I brought my hand up to my chest and pressed the Power Stone against it.

Burning easily through the clothing I'd taken from Yondu, the stone makes contact with my flesh and I roar as it burns through that as well, entering my body and finding a home within it, held in place by the Aether as it swirled around it and contained it's more self-destructive properties. My skin healed over it, but the stone still glowed beneath it, leaving a glowing purple spot in the center of my chest.

My breathing slowed and the storm of purple energy centered around me finally calmed enough for Ronan to stand from where he'd fallen to a knee at some point during the onslaught. Taking in my form, he snarls and raises his weapon, roaring in defiance despite having to know he's outmatched, "I have not come this far to fail now! Fight me!"

I look at him with disdain and flick a hand dismissively in his direction, "No."

Nebula reacts to my unspoken order and a moment later appears in front of her former superior, electrical baton in hand. With all of the strength of an Aether-empowered Hybrid, she drives it straight into his exposed throat before he can even blink, and out the other side of his armored hood. The force of the blow causes him to release his weapon as he flies back into the dirt, twitching and choking and gurgling for a moment before he lies still.

Nebula pulls her weapon free of the corpse she's made and things finally fall to silence. There's nobody left to fight with Ronan dead and his Necrocraft destroyed. Meanwhile, my audience is completely silent, even Drax who I have yet to compel has just managed to get onto his hands and knees, and is now staring at the dead body of the man who killed his wife and child.

I bring my hands up and examine what I can of my body. Glowing lines of purple energy shine throughout and unlike the Aether I can't seem to easily make them go away. I can only imagine how this has affected my eyes as well, but no matter. A wide grin on my face, I turn back to my captive audience, "Well that's taken care of. Let's have that talk now shall we?"

That's the moment Drax attacks Nebula in a rage for taking his vengeance away from him, only for her to easily pin him to the ground and use the compulsion I'd taught her to force him docile. I smile and nod to her and she brings him along as I direct Peter Quill to take us to the Milano. Everyone is rather cowed and easily brought along, and eventually I stand across from the group of five in the Milano's cargo hold with Nebula at my side.

"Right then, you are all released from my commands. Please do not do anything foolish that would force me to revoke that privilege."

Nebula does the same with Drax but he does not use his new found freedom to attack immediately, instead settling for glowering at my female companion as Rocket is the first to speak up, "What the actual fuck was that?! What the hell just happened?!"

I smile and open my mouth to answer him when Gamora speaks up in a quiet tone, "Nebula?"

She's staring right at her sister, who's looking back with her arms crossed over her chest and a smug grin, "Hello sister." Her tone is a purr as she luxuriates in the feeling of absolute superiority over her biggest rival, the woman who was always one step ahead of her.

Gamora's eyes widen as her suspicion is confirmed, "What has happened to you?"

Nebula just grins wider, "Being sent to Morag was a blessing in disguise Gamora. I found salvation from Thanos. I am free."

That gets Peter's attention as he connects some dots, "Hold on, you went to Morag? And you, you're wearing Yondu's clothing. Oh please don't tell me…"

I chuckle and nod, confirming his fears, "Yes Peter Quill. I'm the creature that saved your life on Morag and gave you the time you needed to escape. And yes, I also killed Yondu and his ravagers, which I suppose means the bounty on your head is defunct thanks to me. You're welcome."

That gets a scoff, "Saved me?! Dude you tore a guy's head off with your teeth! I'm pretty sure if that platoon hadn't distracted you I would have been on the menu!"

Smiling, I shrug my shoulders and don't deny it, "I was in a bad state after entering Morag's atmosphere. The fall was not pleasant and neither was the landing. I'll admit, I wasn't really myself when we first met. Please, don't hold it against me."

He just swallows thickly, probably realizing he just shouted at the guy who consumed an infinity stone right in front of him. I imagine Tivan's history lesson is exceedingly fresh in his mind right now. It's probably fresh in everyone's mind given just how subdued Rocket is when he speaks next, "So what happens now? No clue who you are, but you got what you wanted. And Ronan is dead, so Xandar is probably safe now. Can we just call this done and go?"

"Ah, not just yet. I feel a bit bad just taking your prize from you like I did and as such, I wish to offer you all two things. The first is units, though not nearly as much as the Collector would have offered, Nebula here has managed to liquidate some of Yondu's assets and I can offer you a bit over a million units, to be split between all of you."

Rocket perks up at that and Peter seems interested as well. Gamora is frowning, still staring at Nebula, while Drax scoffs, "I do not want your units. I want my revenge, which your blue whore has taken from me."

My hand immediately touches the back of Nebula's neck and she calms as I stroke it, refraining from eviscerating Drax then and there as I know she wanted to. Smiling at the shirtless muscle bound alien, I answer him, "You would do well not to insult her Drax the Destroyer. As for your revenge, I do believe I can help you with it. After all, Ronan may be dead but he was nothing but a puppet. Your true foe is Thanos."

Drax starts at that, clearly having not considered this but now thinking about it heavily. I continue on, "To that end, I would gift you my power as I have Nebula. You would be immortal and powerful and possibly able to eventually face Thanos to truly avenge your family. You are not yet without purpose Drax. There is still an enemy who needs to be destroyed."

After a long moment Drax nods, "I will accept your gift then. And I will tear Thanos apart with my bare hands."

Still smiling, I shake my head, "You cannot do it alone. You will need help."

Looking to the others, I raise an eyebrow, "I offer the same to each of you as well. No strings attached of course. Immortality and power. The only one I cannot give this gift to is Groot."

That gets Rocket's hackles raised, "Why the hell not?"

Shrugging, I gesture at tree creature easily, "The gift comes in the form of my blood and he is what he is. We are incompatible. That said he is already functionally immortal. He will regrow from the smallest twig even if the rest of his body is destroyed. He is perhaps the only one of you not in need of my gift."

Gamora seems to have come to a conclusion as she crosses her arms over her chest, "I would see this… gift in action."

I raise an eyebrow but shrug and look to Drax. He steps forward readily and I smile, bringing a hand up and tearing open my skin easily. Presenting the bloody wrist to Drax, I order him, "Drink."

With only a moment of hesitation, he takes hold of the offered arm and does so, coughing only slightly as he drinks down my blood until the wound heals. Pulling back, I look pointedly to the weapon sheathed at his waist, "The change will only occur once you die. You will need to kill yourself."

This time he doesn't hesitate even as the others widen their eyes at this new tidbit of information. Drawing one of his blades in a fluid motion, he brings it to his own throat and cuts deep, drawing a thick line across his neck. A moment later he falls to his knees as he chokes on his own blood, and then he's dead, sprawled out across the floor.

Everyone watches with baited breath, but nothing happens of course, the change isn't instant. I just smile, "It will take a bit of time before he comes back. While we wait, shall we see about dividing up the units?"

That gets both Rocket's and Peter's attention and we aren't quite done haggling the split when Drax comes back to life with a gasp. I flash over to him in an instant and feed him a bit more blood to complete the transition. It's a bit flashier this time, as his skin patterns glow a mixture of red and purple and his eyes flash between pitch black and purple pupils before settling down.

I smile as he stands and flexes his hands, "I feel… powerful." And then he's moving fast, his hand closing around Nebula's throat as he slams her into a nearby bulkhead. I'm there before he can do anything more, my own hand closing around his neck and pulling him off of her to slam down into the ground as I look down at him, "Do not presume that this gift gives you leave to attack me and mine Drax the Destroyer. I can take it away just as easily as I have given it, do you understand?"

He stares up at me for a moment before answering, "Yes."

Smiling once more I release him and look to the others, "Well then, I can understand if you still have reservations, but I do wish to head back to Earth now, so let's speed this up. We'll split the units between everyone who wants them, and I'll put my blood in containers for the three of you for whenever you wish to take the plunge."

The first part gets everyone's attention. Peter speaks up, his tone disbelieving, "Wait you're from Earth?!"

I chuckle, "It is my current home, though I arrived there only a few years ago. The little world has grown on me and it seems to be the catalyst for a whole slew of events given just how much has happened there recently. In fact, I reckon Thanos will probably visit it personally quite soon."

Peter lets out an intrigued sound at that, "Huh… well that sounds awful. Think I'll stick to this sector of the galaxy."

Shrugging, I respond with, "Look me up if you change your mind. As for right now, let's get this done with. I assume you three all at least want the choice of using my blood or not?"

Getting affirmative responses from each of them, I go about securing containers for each to have while Nebula splits up the units and transfers the amount to each party's account except for Drax, who still has no desire for it. Eventually everything is dealt with and we're ready to part ways. I watch as Peter offers Gamora, as well as Rocket and Groot a continued spot on the Milano. It's clear he's hoping to keep the team together despite their lack of true cohesion.

Meanwhile Drax walks up to me and speaks bluntly, "I will go with you. If Thanos is going to attack this… Earth as you say, I wish to be there."

I stare at him for a long moment, realizing what my casual comment has just done, before shaking my head, "No. Nope! No room on my ship for ya, sorry!"

His brow begins to furrow and he opens his mouth to question such a claim when I cut him off with a bit of frivolous compulsion, "You are going to stay right here until this ship lands on whatever planet it goes to next."

With that command in place and dawning looks of horror on all of the Guardians' faces as they realize what I've just done, I waggle my fingers goodbye and grab Nebula before getting the hell out of there. I refuse to share my ship with fucking Drax the Destroyer. Especially when I intend to spend the trip back to Earth losing myself in my Luphomoid sex pet to distract myself from thinking about space.

No room for musclebound idiots who take everything as literal as possible, no sir. My thinking is immediately justified when upon arriving back inside my own ship, Nebula immediately jumps me and shoves her tongue down my throat. I only force us to pause long enough to make sure we've launched and the Milano isn't following before I begin to reciprocate.

 **A/N: So with this chapter done, we're headed back to Earth and all that's really left is Age of Ultron. Yet with Age of Ultron I'm not really sure how much of that movie will even happen at this point given... things... basically:**

 ***SPOILERS***

 **Neither Ultron or Vision are really going to have a chance to be born, as Vali isn't letting another chance at the Mind Stone slip through his fingers. Which pretty much negates the whole movie, though I suppose I could still do something with Wanda and Pietro. (not sure what)**

 ***SPOILERS***

 **What this means for the story is, there's only about 1-2 chapters left before I put Spy Games on hiatus. This will be a lengthy hiatus, as I'm basically waiting for movies to come out so I have reference points for things like Thanos' power level and where the rest of the Infinity Stones are at/who's got ahold of him.**

 **I will say that I already think I know what I'm writing next. But I did want to let you all know where things stand so I could get as many opinions on things as possible. Let me know what you all think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Here we go, wrapping some things up and officially putting this story on hiatus. Want to reiterate, this isn't the end. Just a pause. Basically waiting on a couple movies so we can find out where the last two Infinity Stones are, and possibly get a good look at Thanos' power level.**

 **Avengers: Age of Ultron**

 **(Earth)**

I couldn't help the smile on my face as I took in the small blue and green world below me. I'd put far too much effort into the people on this planet to just abandon it all. The fact that there was a certain infinity stone down below that I had passed by once already might have factored in as well, but it wasn't in the front of my mind as I look to Nebula, "Darling, place the call please."

She does so and I wait patiently until the English tone fills the cockpit, "You have reached the Avenger's Tower. May I ask who this is? You appear to be calling from orbit."

Grinning widely, I shake my head, "It's so good to hear your voice Jarvis. Your sensors are correct, I'm currently aboard an M-class spaceship above the planet. Could you perhaps ask Tony if he has time for his sire?"

"… Very well sir."

I don't have to wait long before I hear Tony's voice, "Vali? Where the hell have you been?!"

My eyes roll at his words, "Given where I'm calling you from, that should be obvious. Ended up halfway across the galaxy after a small… accident. I've just now managed to make my way back."

Tony scoffs, "Yeah, I know, everyone knows. Your little departure was caught on several cameras Vali. Just sitting there cross legged one second, the next an implosion of red energy and you're just gone along with a crater fifty feet around. The main youtube video of the event has over eight hundred million views now. Everyone was convinced you either died or left. That was an accident? What the hell were you trying to do?!"

I sigh and rub the bridge of my nose. There's Tony's inquisitive mind, I certainly did not miss his badgering as he tried to figure out everything about me that no one understood. Deciding to step around the subject for now, I reply with, "I was hoping you would direct me to the nearest landing area. Preferably somewhere nice and quiet under Avenger control."

Tony is quiet for a moment and that alone makes me suspicious. Those suspicions are confirmed almost instantly as he replies, "Sure, ever heard of a place called Sokovia? I'll send you the coordinates, we've got a small base set up there. Everyone will be real happy to see you."

He hangs up on me and all I can do is chuckle and shake my head. Well, if nothing else Sokovia is where I needed to be. The coordinates come in and Nebula begins to pilot the ship down into Earth's atmosphere, towards my destiny.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **Avengers: Age of Ultron**

 **(Avengers Base Camp, Sokovia)**

I get quite the welcoming party when I step off the landing ramp. Darcy slams into my chest in an instant and I smile as I wrap my arms around her, "Hello love, it's good to see you."

Behind her stand the original Avengers with the addition of Bucky. Nobody else, but I imagine this can't be the only spot the new organization is needed. I imagine my hybrids are spread across the world doing good, or Darcy will quickly tell me otherwise. Instead she leans back, her eyes watery as she smiles at my words, "You've got a new look."

I blink at the non sequitur, but she does have a point. Smiling tightly, I kiss her forehead and give her another hug, "Yes well, one's wardrobe has a tendency to change when one experiences space and entry into the atmosphere of a planet without any sort of spacesuit."

Her eyes widen further at that, "You-"

I cut her off there, taking her face in my hands and kissing her squarely on the lips. That shuts her up, and when I pull back after a moment I shake my head ever so slightly and she gets the message. I don't want to talk about it. Looking past her, I smile at the other Avengers only to blink and furrow my brow, "Where's Natasha?"

That gets… quite the reaction from everyone, but's it's Steve who answers me. And is that judgment I see somewhere in the back of his eyes, "Nat has other things to worry about back in New York. We wouldn't pull her away from her duties there."

"What the hell does that mean? She's an Avenger and she's fought on the front lines of an alien invasion with all of us. What duties in New York mean she can't keep fighting?"

Tony chuckles from his suit, which I notice is much more streamlined than anything I'd ever seen in the movies. It was more of a super suit then a suit of armor now, though it was still bulky in several places, the head and chest most specifically, "She's got a kid now. I'm surprised you didn't know, considering you're the father."

I stop at that, but I can't be too surprised. Part of me had to have known that given the chance, the being that had sent me here would jump at the chance to make sure our coupling was… productive. Sparing a glance to Darcy, I see jealousy but also a certain fondness. I can imagine her being an excellent aunt to any child of mine that's not also hers.

Turning back to the male Avengers I sigh and shrug my shoulders, "I didn't know. Now that I do, I'll be sure to pay her a visit after this. I imagine there's more to this forward base than just a nice and quiet landing site though, so shall we get to work?"

Thor speaks up next, pointing his hammer at Nebula, "You have a Luphomoid with you now. Will you introduce us?"

Looking to Nebula I smile and nod, gesturing between her and the group and back again, "This is Nebula. I freed her from slavery and she in turn was a great help in getting me back to Earth. She's also no longer just a Luphomoid. I saw no reason not to share immortality with her after what she did for me. She's very much combat ready unless you prefer she stay behind."

Nebula inclines her head slightly in greeting, "I will stay by Vali's side. I owe him a great debt."

Darcy lets out a small noise at that and I make a note to pay her some attention soon, probably before I even go find Natasha. Smiling still, I shrug as if to say 'what can you do?' At the end of the day, Nebula's presence is accepted and we get down to what I already knew we were here for. One of Hydra's last large bases is nearby and it seems I lucked out because the Avengers were planning on striking the next day.

I grinned widely and pledged my support to the assault.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **Later that Night**

Sending Nebula back to the ship for the night was necessary given the looks I kept finding Darcy giving me. Slipping into her personal tent, I barely had time to make sure the flap closed behind me before Darcy was grabbing me and pushing me down onto her cot, kissing me aggressively, "Mmm, I missed you so much Vali."

I kiss back just as hard, my hands running over her already mostly naked body, the obvious fact that she'd been waiting for me just arousing me further as I respond, "I missed you too darling."

She leans back after I undo the clasp on her bra and expose her delicious tits to the open air. Grinning, she runs her hands over my clothing, "You're a little overdressed for this party Vali."

Grinning back at her, I let my control drift away and my clothing dissolves beneath her hands. The Aether and the Power Stone in conjunction armored me now, and I'd stopped wearing real clothing along the way back to Earth. As far as I could tell, the purple fragment of infinity I'd acquired had no limit to its immeasurable power, so it wasn't like I'd run out and end up naked. It'd also had the side effect of quieting down the Aether's hunger entirely. I wasn't sure I needed to ever actually drink another drop of blood so long as I had it within me.

Darcy certainly seems to appreciate it as she leans down and runs kisses along my jawline, down my neck, and onto my muscled chest. She only stops when she notices the purple glow in the center beneath my skin, the Power Stone's resting place. Running her fingers over it, she frowns, "What is this?"

I smile at that, "A souvenir of my lovely jaunt through space love. Almost makes the entire experience worth it to be honest. Gives me some lovely new abilities… like this."

Bringing a finger to her panties, I smirk up at her wickedly as I dissolve the last bit of clothing on her body, leaving nothing between my hard cock and her wet cunt. She giggles playfully and goes back to kissing me, even as I take hold of her hips and position us so that a moment later I'm sliding into her. She moans into my mouth and I nip at her lip as I begin to thrust up into her.

She meets me eagerly, pushing her ass down onto my crotch faster and harder. A moment later we both move in unison to the ground, knowing that we were a second away from destroying the cot. Then, we're fucking like animals… or more accurately, like hybrids. It's very obvious how much Darcy missed me just by the desperation inherent in her lovemaking.

We manage to avoid tearing down the tent we're in and eventually we're back on the cot with Darcy laying on my chest content for the moment. I find myself considering anything else I might have missed, "… Hey, did Trish Walker ever contact you?"

Darcy blinks, "The radio show host? Yeah she did. Her and her friend came around and got signed up, but her friend, Jessica I think her name was, didn't want much to do with the hero life. So Trish is kind of on reserve. She's stuck around New York mostly dealing with muggers and rapists at night with our backing."

I smile and nod, "That's good to hear. She's wanted to be a hero for so long."

Darcy just mm's and goes back to nuzzling my chest. We lay like that for a little while longer, but we don't need much sleep and we don't get much either, spending the majority of the night cuddling or… entertaining ourselves another way.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **Avengers: Age of Ultron**

 **(HYDRA base, Sokovia)**

The fight for this last HYDRA base wasn't much of a fight. The soldiers had plenty of extra gadget and some technology so advanced it was almost magical, but given just who they were facing… well they never had a chance. Bucky had gotten his wish and Steve had gotten the girl originally denied to him by fate itself.

However, a product of his relationship with Peggy meant that he was now also a hybrid, turned by her after a hundred or so off hand comments about growing old and leaving her alone in her immortality by Tony had convinced Steve to ask Peggy for her blood. I had no strong feelings over it one way or the other, Captain America had never been overly important in any of my plans, but this did mean that the only Avengers left who weren't immortal bloodsuckers were a giant green rage monster and a Norse demigod.

Yeah. HYDRA never stood a chance. But this also meant I had to be careful and make sure I got into the base before the others. As we closed in on it, we found an energy field covering the main fortress and I saw my chance to break off from the group, activating my comm I shouted out, "I can make a hole but it won't last long. I'm going in to secure the Staff. Bring down the shield quickly and back me up."

I don't listen for any responses or protests, using a small charge of the power stone to burn straight through the energy field and slip in, letting it close up behind me. Of course I could tear the whole thing down, but to be fair, the Power Stone allows for the destruction of entire worlds. I'm holding back, obviously. Grinning wolfishly, I move towards where I can feel the Mind Stone reaching out.

HYDRA isn't fully evacuated at this point and I go through several guards and scientists on the way to my prize. Eventually though, I stand before Loki's scepter and with a flick of my fingers, destroy the containment measures securing it. Reaching out, I almost close my hand around its shaft when I hear someone trying and failing to sneak up on me.

Hesitating for a few moments more I spin around at the last possible moment, much to the surprise of Wanda Maximoff, who understandably freaks out when my hand closes around her throat. A wave of telekinetic force immediately slams into me, but I don't even flinch as I allow a slow smile to grow on my face, "Hello beautiful."

Her only response is to choke and scratch uselessly at my grip around her neck. With my smile still in place, I release her and she falls to the ground coughing. A moment later she looks up at me with wide fearful eyes and speaks in Sokovian, "You're a monster…"

I sigh and crouch before her, "Ah, are we seeing things we shouldn't be dear Wanda?"

She flinches and her fear turns to shame and a little bit of arousal as I turn my mind to thoughts of her writhing under her brother in orgasmic bliss. Oh? Now isn't this interesting, seems that the incestuous relationship they share in one version of the comics isn't totally out of the question here. Grinning I reach out with a single finger and boop her on the nose, "Now Wanda, we're all monsters these days. It's what you do with it that counts."

She shudders and speaks even as I stand and turn back to my prize, quite sure she's neutralized for the moment, "Me and my brother will never join your Avengers! B-but… why do you already have memories of us doing so? And a man made of metal trying to destroy Sokovia? No… the world…"

Ah, she's stumbling through my memories of a certain movie like a lost puppy. Adorable. Taking a moment, I once again dredge up other memories, specifically of the documents I'd read from Hydra's personal database about them being the ones who created the war in Sokovia to destabilize the place and make it easier to recruit for their experiments. Wanda lets out a wail of denial behind me as I smirk and once more reach for the Staff.

And once more I'm interrupted as a speedy Pietro Maximoff shows up and attempts to slam into me, most likely to get me away from his kneeling sister. I have to hold back to keep the power within me from tearing him apart, but I still allow the Aether to react. As he gets within an inch of striking me, the Aether rises up and my eyes shine with a purple glow as Quicksilver is caught in half an instant and slammed into the ground beside his sister.

This gets another cry from Wanda, this time one laced with rage as she raises her hands to strike at me again. The Aether latches on and forces her to the ground as well, keeping both Maximoff siblings on the ground and out of my hair as I finally take hold of the Staff. Reaching for the blue crystal at its head, I let purple energy seep out and break it open just as I'm interrupted once more, this time by Tony Stark.

"Vali! What the hell are you doing?"

He's far too late though, not that it would matter if he wasn't. The containment crystal breaks and exposes the Mind Stone to open air, to me. Closing my hand around it, I smile and allow it to guide me towards where it wishes to be placed as I did with the Power Stone, only to come to a sudden stop as my smile turns into a frown.

"Hang on, does this absolutely need to go in my forehead?"

Stark responds, probably thinking I'm talking to him, "I don't know what you're doing Vali, but you need to put that thing down now!"

I drop the now broken scepter and raise my free hand to Tony to point at him, "Shut up Tony, I'm having a conversation here!"

Going back to my one sided conversation, I furrow my brow and respond to the Aether's answer, "No, I'm trying to figure out if it's absolutely necessary to its function for it to be planted on my forehead, or if you're just going with symbolism and putting it there because that's where my brain is and it's the Mind Stone. Because if it's the latter, I think I'd prefer to keep it somewhere that won't look ridiculous."

"No, having a glowing yellow crystal above my eyes is not my idea of 'cool'… Good, that's what I thought."

Satisfied with having won my little argument, I bring the Mind Stone to my chest and allow it to slide into place alongside the Power Stone, the Aether moving to cradle and protect it just as it did with its purple counterpart. My senses are suddenly expanded beyond even a four thousand year old Hybrid and I gasp as I hear the thoughts of every person several miles around me.

With great focus I pull back the not so passive mind reading and wag my finger at Tony, "Do NOT attack me Stark, I know you're considering it. I'm fine."

Tony is looking more worried than I would usually expect from him as he steps closer to me and my prisoners, "You sure? Because I just watched you put some sort of alien gem in your chest that came out of a scepter Loki used to control the minds of dozens of men and women, after you argued with it over placement."

I wave a hand dismissively, not bothering to correct him over what I was arguing with. Trying to explain that I wasn't arguing with the yellow stone, but the red fluid already within me was a headache waiting to happen. Instead I turn my attention to the Maximoff twins at my feet, "I'm quite sure Tony. If I was suddenly evil or against you, I would have unleashed these two. They both want you dead very badly."

That draws Tony's attention as he stares incredulously at my prisoners, who I'm slowly pulling off the ground, though not releasing them from my Aether holds or the gags over their mouths, "What? Why? I've never met them in my life."

I roll my eyes at that, "Surely you should know by now that a man like you has pissed off plenty of people without ever meeting them. I think your personality is just so annoying it encompasses the world. As for these two specifically though, Stark Industry weapons killed their parents and they've spent their entire lives as freedom fighters with no one but each other. Until Hydra got their hands on them."

Tony now has a pitying look in his eyes now, but I'm already stepping up to Wanda and removing the gag from her alone, "You know the truth now though don't you my dear? You've seen it in my mind. Stark may be an idiot, but he's a decent person. And the people you thought were your saviors, Hydra, they're the ones who truly did all of this to you. To both of you."

Wanda is looking at me in confusion and fear again and once more she speaks, "H-how can I know what I saw was true? Your mind has become blinding like the sun."

I stare at her for a long moment… it's good to know that I've now protected my mind, but god I'm really not interested in a long drawn out explanation. So, after a second I knock both her and Pietro out. It's not exactly hard. Lying their bodies on the ground gently, I refocus on Tony even as the rest of the Avengers pile in, Steve at their forefront, "Tony! Vali! Neither of you were responding to comms!"

Tony doesn't even turn to address our star-spangled comrade, instead continuing to stare at me, "You going to explain what just happened? What you just did with the Scepter? The whole reason we're here?"

That gets Thor's attention as he stares at the broken weapon at my feet and puts two and two together before turning an accusatory glare on me, "Vali, you have taken a second infinity stone?"

I smile faintly and raise a hand to give off purple sparks, "Third actually, I acquired the Power Stone during my accidental trip through space."

Thor looks ready to explode but Steve steps in and raises his hands, "Hang on here! Infinity Stones? Someone explain what's going on, now."

My smile grows stronger as I do so, "Of course Captain. The Infinity Stones are the remnants of six singularities that existed before the beginning of your universe. They are the reason Loki attacked New York, and why Malekith and his Dark Elves tried to attack Greenwich. There is a being out there in the darkest depths of space named Thanos. He wishes to collect all six Infinity Stones so that he can destroy large swaths of the universe and gain the attention of Death."

Thor snarls, "And if you know this Vali, you must know why the Stones should not be gathered together in one place. It is too dangerous, too much power. It will draw Thanos to Earth."

I keep my own tone calm as I explain my own reasoning, "You might be correct Thor, if I was not here. Your best bet may have been to force Thanos into a scavenger hunt that would see him breaking through the defenses of several different civilizations in order to get what he wanted. But I am here, and as you can see, I am perfectly capable of wielding the Infinity Stones."

Smiling, I raise a hand and let a swirl of red, yellow, and purple energy form into a ball for effect, "Thor, this is the reason I was sent here. Thanos will come to Earth regardless, and without me he may wipe it from existence. I'm here to stop him from doing that to any planet, not just Earth. While I still live, he will not gain control of all six Infinity Stones, that I swear."

Steve's brow is furrowed as he speaks up, "That's a lot of power for any one man, even if you can control it."

I let the energy in my hand dissipate and nod again, "It is Cap. With the Power Stone alone, I could destroy the surface of Earth by expelling enough energy. For a split second after I took the Mind Stone upon myself, I heard the thoughts of every sentient being on this world. Every moment of every day I will have to hold back. But it's a burden I gladly shoulder."

I spread my arms wide, palms open in a universal gesture of peace, "I don't want to destroy the Earth, or any other planet. I don't want to hear the thoughts of billions of people. All I want is to stop Thanos and save this universe from his horrifying plans."

Tony is staring at me speculatively now, "You've said that you were banished by your people because they would not do what needed to be done. This is what you were talking about? Why not just tell us years ago, when Loki first attacked with the Scepter? You've obviously known what it was this entire time."

I sigh, "There's a… process to this, at least for me. The Aether had to be acquired first. In fact, the Scepter rejected me out of hand when it was still in Loki's grasp. The Aether is like a binding agent, a building block for the other fragments. It prepared my body. The Power Stone is an overcharged battery that would have destroyed me if I'd tried to take it in without the Aether. Now just happened to finally be the right time for the Mind Stone."

"And frankly, I couldn't have any of you trying to stop me. This is necessary, much like gifting the fragile human parts of our team with immortality was necessary. That's something you understand quite well given your decision to go behind my back and use my blood to turn yourself and the love of your life Tony."

Thor narrows his eyes, "And will you be aiming for the Tesseract next Vali?"

I roll my eyes at that and shake my head, "While I would gladly accept it if your father wished to gift it to me, I have no desire to be your enemy or attack Asgard Thor. Thanos will eventually come for it, and I have faith that he will either be repelled, or you will be willing to allow me to stop him from taking it. But we are allies Thor, friends even. Aren't we?"

He pauses for a moment before nodding and confirming my statement, "We are. I apologize for doubting your conviction Vali."

I smile and look to the others. Everyone has their doubts, but I've never shown myself to be anything but a 'good guy' despite proving to also be quite the asshole at times. Silence falls so I clap my hands together, "Well then, enough arguing, we should be celebrating! Hydra no longer has the Scepter and we've captured not only another of their heads, but also two of their enhanced pawns."

I raise an eyebrow at richest man in the room, "I do hope you're planning on throwing a party Tony."

After a moment he grins, "Of course I am."

With that said, things wind down. The attack is over and SHIELD and Avenger personnel move in to begin clean up. The Maximoff twins are dragged off for an attempt at recruiting them and I put them out of my mind for the time being. Without Ultron as a catalyst I wasn't sure if they could still be pushed to join the Avengers, but we'd cross that hurdle when we got there.

Now it was time to go back to New York. I had a certain spider to talk to.

 **XxScenebreakxX**

 **Avengers: Age of Ultron**

 **(Avenger's Tower, New York City)**

Natasha met me outside her floor with her chin held high and her arms crossed over her chest defiantly. Frankly, she looked hot, but I wasn't sure exactly why I was getting this reception. Frowning, I stop in front of her and voice my confusion, "Hello Nat. I have to wonder why you seem ready to fight me. I would think I'm the one who has a reason to be upset here."

"I won't let you hurt my child Vali."

Putting aside just how overmatched she is at this point, I can't help but still feel incredulous at this reaction, "What? Why the fuck would I want to harm my own flesh and blood? Where would you even get such an idea Natasha?"

There's a slight shred of doubt in her eyes now, but she stays stalwart, "Thor told us what you told him about your past. I know that it was your firstborn who banished you here. I won't let you take it out on my daughter."

I can only imagine how Thor has butchered the story I told him in his recounting, or perhaps he only told a small part of it, or perhaps Natasha decided to read between the lines and see something that wasn't there, because I distinctly remember telling Thor that I was thankful to Miranda for what she'd done. Taking a moment to breathe in and out, I run a hand over my face, "Natasha… I do not hate my firstborn daughter for what she did. I do not hate the child we had together. I do not hurt children. If Thor had told you the full story, you would know that I could have easily killed Miranda when she did what she did. I came to Earth willingly, despite it being by force in her eyes."

Natasha looks less sure of herself now, so I go for the kill, looking her in the eye, "I will see our daughter Nat. Stand by my side the entire time if you like, but I won't let you keep her from me."

After another long moment, she nods jerkily and I follow her to the elevator that will take us to her floor. Along the way, she asks and I once again explain exactly where I'd been and what happened to me. At this point the story comes out mostly on auto pilot, not really wishing to focus on my memories of the cold emptiness of space.

Soon enough I'm leaned over a crib staring down at a tiny sleeping face with Natasha watching like a hawk from only a couple feet away. I smile at my newest child and then turn to Natasha, speaking softly so as not to wake the infant, "She's beautiful. I'm sure she'll take after you."

Natasha scoffs but I have the senses to detect that she appreciates the compliment despite not a hint of a blush showing on her face. With a sharp gesture she directs me out of the room and once we're in the kitchen I speak more clearly, "She'll be powerful. My daughters always take after my mother."

That gets Nat's attention, "Your Mother?"

I can't help but chuckle as I think of Esther for a moment. She hadn't lasted until my departure from my original universe, but then the vampire life never had agreed with her, "Yes, she was powerful in ways I am not. Expect… unusual things from our child. Some would call it magic, but it's mostly just her infant mind learning what it can do."

I shrug and finish with, "So long as she grows up happy there should be no issue."

Natasha glowers at me at that, "She will grow up happy. I can assure you of that."

Smiling at her protectiveness, I step closer and run the back of my hand down Natasha's cheek as she freezes up at my touch, "Darling, I know neither of us are inclined to romance. We'll never be husband and wife but you and our child will always have my protection. And I know, you don't want it and you may not think you need it… but you have it and that won't change."

Natasha clenches her jaw but I don't get to hear her response as JARVIS interrupts in a quiet tone, "Sir, Ma'am, the festivities have begun upstairs and Master Stark wishes for the two of you to come celebrate, less he be forced to recruit the rest of the Avengers to come get you. His words of course."

I smile at the ceiling, "Of course Jarvis." Looking down at a bemused Natasha I shrug casually, "Well, seems we have a party to get to."

She looks reluctant, glancing towards our child's room. I roll my eyes, "Darling, we both have super speed and JARVIS will be monitoring her every instant that you're gone. She's asleep… it's okay to relax for a bit."

Natasha sighs and nods, "Fine, I'll go change."

I grin rogueishly, "I could help."

That just gets a look and not the sultry 'come fuck me' kind so I watch her hips sway as she departs the room and wait patiently for her to return in attire more appropriate for a group gathering. Soon enough we're headed to the top floor and joining the large party Tony's put together to commemorate our newest defeat of HYDRA, and the final liberation of Loki's Staff… even if it didn't last long past that liberation.

I just sat and smiled, knowing that my actions meant that Ultron would not and could not come into being here and now. For now, things were peaceful. Still, it niggled at the back of my mind. This right here was where any claim to future knowledge ended. I was officially flying blind and only time would tell if I could keep things as together as I had since arriving in this universe.

But really, I already had three of six Infinity Stones. If I couldn't finish this from here, I didn't deserve to win.

 **A/N: So as usual please let me know what you think. Some characters ended up as wallflowers again, and I'm not sure if I got all the characterization totally right on the male avengers... I also hinted at a certain twincest relationship and Vali may have come across as a little too lovey dovey with Nat and her child... Just remember that Vali's possessive of what he considers his.**

 **Expect the new story from me sometime within the next week as I get into the swing of things for it. My next story is going to be me self-inserted into Kilgrave's body from Jessica Jones. Should be fun. I'll post an update here when I post it up. Thank you for all your support guys.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: HEY REMEMBER THIS?! Enjoy and plz read closing Author's Note.**

 **Avenger's Tower - Vali's Floor**

Nobody spoke, but the room was far from silent, filled instead with the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh, passionate moaning, and particularly loud slurping coming from Darcy Lewis as she looked up into my eyes and dove down once more to deep throat my hard cock. I grinned down at her, even as my fingers curled in her hair so I could hold her where she was. There was a bit of faux indignation in her eyes, but beyond that I saw complete devotion and trust.

It wasn't like something as small as lack of air could really kill her anyways, and she suppressed her gag reflex beautifully by swallowing continuously as she held my prick in her throat, tongue running along the bottom of it and lips sucking dutifully. After what we'd already been doing for hours, I didn't try to hold it back as she coaxed shot after shot of sticky hot seed out of my cock and down her throat, swallowing every last drop like the ravenous slut she was.

Releasing her, she fell off my cock without much fanfare, seeming quite satisfied with the mere taste of my seed for the time being. Nebula was on her in a moment, purple lips glued to pink and blue tongue snaking out to push past Darcy's as the Luphomoid used that tongue to search for any drop of my semen that might still be in her new playmate's mouth. Darcy responded by locking lips right back, grabbing onto Nebula with all four limbs and refusing to let her go.

I watched in amusement for only a moment before another feminine body pressed up behind me and questing hands encircled me before sliding down to take hold of my softened cock, stroking languidly to bring me back to full attention. Glancing back at Trish Walker, I grin wickedly, reaching back to grasp her beautiful blonde mane and pull her into a long kiss. When we finally break apart I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Wanting another turn so soon darling? It would be Nebula's turn, if she hadn't made the mistake of grabbing Darcy's attention."

It was true; the Luphomoid had had the tables turned on her since my attention was drawn partially to Trish. Now it was Nebula who was under Darcy and the latter already had three fingers pistoning in and out of the blue alien's drenched cunt. Said alien made a disappointed whining noise at hearing my words, but Darcy quickly silenced her with another deep searing kiss.

Trish lets out a breathy moan in my ear as she watches the two women go at it that causes my length to jump in her hands, but she still shakes her head no against the back of my neck. "Mmm, no, as much as I want to be selfish, I have to be fair to the cow in the room. I think we've left her trussed up long enough sir."

An angry muffled noise drew my attention to the room's last occupant and the target of Trish's playful insult. Natasha Romanova, otherwise known as the Black Widow, knelt on a nearby bed, restrained artfully in glowing purple energy cords that bound her arms behind her back, bound her legs and knees together to keep her in her kneeling position, and forced her delectable chest forward to the delight of everyone else in the room.

Said breasts were already red with pronounced nipples that stood out from all of the sucking, biting, and smacking that had been visited upon them so far. Nat hadn't been able to voice her protest because of the glowing purple gag wrapped around the lower half of her face. However, her eyes told everything that need to be said. A delightful combination of rage and lust shown in those orbs, and that was half the reason we kept doing this to her.

Chuckling, I nod in agreement with Trish and finally make my way over to the bound red head. The Power Stone combined with the shifting capabilities of the Aether had turned out to be such a wonderful tool when it came to making unbreakable bonds. Coming to a stop in front of my trussed up little wolf spider, I stroke my fingers over the gag and let it dissolve. Instead of words, I get a snarl and a growl from the flustered secret agent.

"Oh come now Natasha, you love these, don't try to deny it. If we're being honest, you've probably got the most black ops training of any of us. You can't tell me that you don't see these little get togethers coming, not after five times now. And if you really wanted to avoid them, wouldn't you?"

In response I get a scowl, but I can see the slight flush behind it as she answers me in a petulant mutter. "Of course I see them coming, but you can literally find me from across the planet, so how exactly am I supposed to avoid you?"

A cocky grin spreads across my face, as it always does when someone acknowledges my inherent superiority. She sees the look and her stormy expression gives way to exasperation tinged with slight fondness. "Just kiss me already bastard. And you, don't think you're getting away with that cow comment."

The last bit is directed at Trish, who just giggles and leans back against the nearby wall to watch us. Biting her lower lip, the blonde starts to brazenly play with herself. I just smile and lean down to give Natasha what she asked for, as well as a bit more as one of my hands comes up to grasp and grope her already abused breast. It wasn't her fault they'd gotten bigger. Actually it was more so mine than anyone else's. After having my child, her belly had shrunken and she'd regained her fit figure with ease.

However, her breasts had stayed large, and even now still produced milk despite our daughter having been weaned off breast milk months ago. The other girls were of course very jealous of Nat for it, plus a lot more obvious reasons, but their ties to me meant they couldn't exactly feel real enmity for one another, so the jealousy turned into playful teasing instead of dislike that could eventually become hate.

In the end, Natasha melted like all the others when finally shown my attentions, though she proved her ferocity remained intact when she rebelliously bit at my lip and fought my tongue with her own tongue every step of the way as I led a conquest through her mouth. But the conquest still happened and her surrender still came as she caved to me and at the same time gave me tacit permission to do as I like.

That's when I finally released her bonds and got onto the bed before kneeling behind her. For her part, Natasha lay her head down and turned it so she could look back at me, even as she raised her ass high into the air to meet my cock, fully hard once more. Smirking at the way she pushed back towards me needily, I reached out and grasped her ass with one hand, before smacking it with the other.

Natasha jumped and then stilled, accepting the nonverbal reprimand from her alpha with ease and settling down to wait for me to choose how this would go. I lean in and let the head of my prick rub against her mewling quim, her cunt gushing juices from the last several hours of teasing and orgasm denial we'd put her through. She whimpers and bites down on a knuckle, but even as I pause, she keeps herself still, waiting for me to make the next move.

So I do, and I'm treated to the beautiful cry of delight from the buxom redhead under me as I slide home into her warm accepting passage. Wasting no time, I grasp her ass with my hands and ram into her again and again. Natasha hits her first orgasm within a minute of rough furious pounding, and she doesn't stop, her body spasms and shudders and her eyes roll back in her head even as I reach down and grab hold of her red mane for a better grip hold.

Drawing her head back, her mouth is perpetually open in a wide O as she peters off into a silent scream. Trish is watching, mesmerized, and even Darcy and Nebula have stopped for a moment to take in the scene as Natasha finally has the desires she routinely suppresses dragged out of her fighting, kicking, and screaming the entire way.

When the super spy finally did come down from her orgasm chain, she immediately got to work thrusting her fat ass back in my direction, groaning and moaning each time I bottomed out inside of her, hands grasping the bedding beneath her even as the bedframe buckled underneath our combined force. It was only a moment's thought to reinforce the bedframe with a bit of frivolous power, something I'd gotten very good at over time.

That let us go on for quite some time without any distractions like the bed just straight falling apart from under us. Leaning forward a bit more, I took the hand I still had on Natasha's ass off of it to bring it around to her breast, mauling it and twisting the nipple in a way I knew set my current bed partner off. My other hand used its grip on her hair to pull her head to the side so I could bring my mouth down on it, and a moment later my fangs sunk into her flesh and I was drinking of her blood.

It was as tasty as it'd ever been, and the long continuous moan that came from Natasha's mouth showed just how much she liked it as well. At this point, all of these women were so connected to me through the infinity stones and my transformative blood, that their blood might as well be my blood. It wouldn't be exactly exciting for me in taste and other ways if it wasn't for the Aether. The small bit of Aether that at this point flowed through the veins of Natasha, Darcy, and Nebula, turned their blood into a sort of incubation system, like a farm with the freshest fruits and veggies.

But without the veggies, leaving us with only fruit that produced the sweetest juice one had ever tasted. That was what the blood of my female Aether-enhanced hybrids tasted like for me. It was no wonder I routinely planned these orgies to have an excuse to drink them near dry in the heat of the moment. Sure, I could have just demanded it, or even asked nicely, hah! But this was far more fun, obviously.

Under me, Natasha stiffened as the stimulation from all directions set her over the edge once more; bringing another climax that caused her passage to spasm in wonderful ways around my pistoning length. That sent me over the edge as well, and I thrust deep one last time before filling her with a load of my spunk. As I lifted my mouth from her neck, I nipped at her ear and murmured, "I bet you'd love for me to knock you up again you filthy little minx."

Natasha responded to this with a low groan as she face planted into the sheets, but she certainly didn't seem opposed to the idea. But of course, the rest of the room had super hearing, so of course what I said reached all of their ears as well. When I took my attention off of Natasha, it was to find three more ladies, all with growing pouts and hunger in their eyes.

I just grinned in response, cocked an eyebrow upward, and silently asked each of them what they were going to do about it with my gaze. After all I didn't make mistakes. As usual, it was all according to plan.

 **A/N: Yeah. I wrote an orgy scene with minimal substance and no plot for a reason, which I shall now outline.**

 **I just saw Doctor Strange last night. It was great and I have ideas for how to insert Vali into the setting (after all, he needs that Infinity Stone /winkyfase) but before I can do that I would need to catch the story up to that movie. Which means touching base on Ant-Man and Captain America: Civil War. I've been struggling with how to do so ever since seeing Civil War tbh, and its been a kind of road block for me.**

 **So I leave it to you my readers to decide if this story gets continued or if this chapter is a sexy finale of the same sort as the last chapter of "Oh Fuck Me Running!" Without your feedback and suggestions and without a good discussion here, we probably won't get further than this, despite me wanting to go all the way to Infinity War Part 2 hopefully.**

 **1.) What would you like to see Vali do in Ant-Man? I feel like I can eek at least a chapter out for this. Vali will not be taking Pym Particles or either of the two power suits in the movie. He has three infinity stones. That said, he can still be "That guy" much like he was in Winter Soldier and totally fuck around with all the main characters. He could also show up early enough to potentially subvert Hope Van Dyne and end up with another beautiful hybrid under his indirect control. Let me know what you think and give me your own ideas please.**

 **2.) Captain America: Civil War is my biggest stumbling block. I'm trying to figure out what Vali's world looks like compared to the canon MCU world at the point that Civil War takes place. The Avengers in Vali's world are united. Tony turned himself into a hybrid to essentially break his PTSD, and he didn't have the chance to create Ultron to further build on his guilt complex. But do you think Tony is still pushing something like the Accords anyways? Does something like the Accords exist? Perhaps something meant specifically for Aliens, as more and more people in power realize or are informed of what Vali's blood does (make more aliens from their viewpoint)**

 **So yeah, this could easily be a story arc of several chapters, I just have to figure out what's actually happening in Vali's world and where to draw the lines in the sand.**

 **3.) Doctor Strange, I have ideas for as mentioned above. That said, I want a second opinion on how you feel the Ancient One would react to Vali's presence. We find out from the movie that she's got foresight, so she probably sees Vali coming doesn't she? How do you see them matching up? I kind of give Vali an overwhelming advantage with three infinity stones, but I also acknowledge an inherent bias towards Vali winning for me, so I do want second opinions.**

 **4\. (optional) This is kind of out of order, but I really should go back and cover just how Daredevil and Wilson Fisk, both as either psuedo werewolves (what you get from drinking Vali's blood in the MCU and not dying) or full on hybrids (add dying to the first mixture) are doing in their little war. Is it beyond little at this point? If I get enough feedback and ideas for this part, I'll probably insert any chapters dealing with this either after or before Ant-man, but definitely before Civil War. I could also cover Luke Cage a bit, but how different would Luke Cage S1 be with Rita alive? We know that Diamondback will still be after Luke regardless, so something still happens, but yeah.**

 **And that is it. I hope to get a lot of feedback on this, but even if you're just one of my silent readers, I appreciate you all the same.**

 **TL;DR: Plz help me get over the Civil War hump, thx as always for reading.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Is this reeeeal liiiife? Is this just fantasy... caught in a landslide, no escape from reality.**

 **Anyways, here, have this thing. Obligatory Ant-Man Chapter before we move onto Civil War.**

 **It's been a while... you uh, you might want to go re-read the story first. But you don't have to, maybe your memory is better than mine, who knows? ;)**

 **Enjoy~**

 **-x-X-x-**

"Out of my way."

The shoulder-check from the bald man in a suit didn't do much to me, and in fact, it nearly sent him careening into his female companion instead. We both end up stopping and turning to face one another at the same time, and I can't help but smile as he sneers, eyeing me up and down and ultimately finding me wanting. But then, of course he did. I was in disguise and it would be a fairly terrible disguise if I was in any way noticeable. No, instead I was the most average looking human in the world.

As the man stares at me, his female companion tugs at his arm.

"Leave it, we're late as is."

The corners of my mouth begin to curl up into a smile. The pompous man sees this of course, and realizes he can't just walk away now that his woman has tried to corral him. Else, I'll think less of him as a man. Humans could be so very… predictable, men especially.

"No, no I don't think so. You, apologize for bumping into me."

I don't bother with a verbal response. Instead I lift a single brow at him, my lips still quirked into a smirk. As expected, this infuriates him and the businessman stalks forward, closing the distance between us in a couple steps. He gets in my face and presses a finger into my chest, even as the woman's voice raises, alarmed.

"Darren!"

In that moment, I look into the man's eyes and silently compel him, backing it up with the strength of the Mind Stone. His face goes slack and I know his entire life story, and the life story of the woman behind him, in about a second. If I wanted to, I could use the Mind Stone to hear and comprehend the thoughts and desires and plots and plans of every sentient being on Earth, every second of the day… but I don't. Where would the fun in that be? Boredom, that's what such an existence would lead to.

Still, I had fun messing with pissants like this one. Only, as it turned out, Darren Cross was not quite as pissant-y as I'd initially thought. No, the man was a CEO of his own company, Cross Technologies. Of course, the truly valuable information in Cross' mind wasn't about him. It was about his mentor and his mentor's daughter, the woman behind him.

A long, long time ago, I'd been a simple human, living in a simple world without monsters and gods and men with flying armor suits and the like. There'd been a time when I wasn't a Hybrid, where I wasn't the unholy union of a vampire and a werewolf, made to feed and made to kill and made to live forever. And while that had been millennia ago, one of the benefits of being what I was, was a perfect memory.

Unfortunately, the movie Ant-Man hadn't come out yet before I'd been plucked from my world and inserted into the Mikaelson Family. The pre-knowledge that I'd abused so thoroughly these last few years had come to an end with the second Avengers movie, which I'd put a stop to long before it could get off the ground by plucking the Mind Stone right from Loki's Staff. There had been no Ultron and there would never be a Vision.

Still, it was rather serendipitous, that I be running into Darren Cross and Hope Van Dyne, daughter of Hank Pym, out here in the middle of the street. After all, I had seen the trailers for Ant-Man, and if these two were still together, that meant I had time to play around, as well as get a front row seat to the fun. My cocky smirk morphs into a full-blown grin as these thoughts all race through my mind in the space of a second. And then I make a tweak to his reality and Darren goes from slack-jawed to smiling in an instant as he moves to my side and wraps an arm around my neck.

"You old dog! Where have you been all this time? Hope, don't you know who this is?"

Hank Pym's daughter is of course bewildered by her boss' abrupt change in personality. She furrows her brow as he begins to walk me forward, towards their car, which is in fact parked right down the block.

"Darren?"

The man looks at her in sudden annoyance.

"Hope, please. Don't be rude."

I roll my eyes and flex my power, and Hope Van Dyne's jaw clicks shut as she becomes momentarily trapped within her own body. Frog-marching her to the car is easy enough, and once we're all piled into the spacious vehicle, I make sure neither Cross nor the driver are paying any attention to us as I release her from my control. The woman is a bright sort, she's already realized that I've done something. When I release her, she stiffens in her seat and glances towards her boss.

After a moment, she grabs for the door handle, only to find the lock will not come undone, no matter how hard she tries.

"We're moving at a fairly high speed now my dear. You probably don't want to do that."

My voice, silken in tone, flits through the air as it reaches her, causing her to shudder a bit in fear and impotent fury. Her next step is to open her purse and pull an actual, honest handgun out of it. She points it at me, but her hands are shaking as she does so, noticeably in fact. I lift a brow at her and she snarls.

"Stop this. Stop this right now or I put a bullet in your chest."

I like her. Instinctively, I know I like her. Not to sound too cheesy, but she has spunk. Grinning wickedly, I incline my head slightly towards the gun.

"You'd have to take the safety off first my dear."

Her lips press together in a fine line and her eyes narrow. She inhales and then exhales slowly, and I watch as she steadies her nerves and ends the shaking in her hands. Once she's done so, Hope takes off the safety, and for good measure, she pulls back the hammer and cocks the gun as well. Her finger slides along the trigger and she glares at me in a way that makes me more aroused than anything else.

"Don't test me asshole."

How can I not? She's adorable, like a hissing kitten. My grin widens, and ever so purposefully, I lean forward in my seat. I'm not wearing a seat belt, and I'm half off the seat, still moving oh so slowly towards her, when she finally fires. No one outside the car hears the loud gunshot, and neither Darren nor the driver pay it any mind either. The bullet slams into my chest and I let it enter me, though I don't allow it to exit through my back. Instead, the Aether running through my veins catches it and holds it fast, even as I sit back in my seat as if I've been pushed back by the force of the shot.

Hope doesn't smile, she doesn't crow in victory. No, she's not that kind of woman, and she's definitely proving herself to be a smart cookie. She keeps firing. The beauty empties the entire clip into me, and I sit there and take it in silence. By the time she's done, she's realized somethings wrong. Her jaw drops as she stares at my chest. The disguise I'm wearing is riddled with bullets, but there's not a drop of blood, as I easily push the rounds from my chest and allow them to fall into my hand, one by one.

Slowly, Hope Van Dyne puts the now empty handgun back into her purse, sitting back in her seat. She gives Cross one last glance and then swallows thickly before looking back to me.

"What do you want?"

My grin had diminished somewhat, as I'd waited for her to finish her little shooting spree. Now, it returns in full force as I drop the flattened bullets onto the empty seat beside me. I stare her in the eye and cock my head to the side.

"Hope Van Dyne. I wish to offer you immortality."

That takes the beautiful woman aback to be sure. Her brow furrows in confusion, and she sputters.

"W-What?! Who the fuck are you?!"

I chuckle darkly and shake my head back and forth in response.

"No one important my dear. You are though. You're very important. A mind as brilliant as yours, you deserve more than this, don't you think?"

Even as she opens her mouth to respond, I nudge her mind just a bit, and she tells me the truth without any outright prompting on my part.

"I'm doing something important where I am right now. This is important. The man beside me that you've… done whatever you've done to, he's not a good man. He's trying to recreate technology that my father once made, technology that could kill many, many people if it falls into the wrong hands. My father and I are going to stop him, we're going to destroy his research and discredit him. I… why am I telling you all of this?"

Clever, clever girl. She glares at me, even as I shrug a shoulder, giving her an amused little grin.

"Mm, perhaps I just have one of those faces."

She scowls at that, snarling almost.

"Whatever game you're playing here, you're in over your head. We're heading for Cross Technologies. The security there is quite literally some of the most sophisticated in the world. You might have done something to Darren, but if you stay with us all the way there, you WILL get caught."

I manage to hold back my laughter at that.

"Thank you for the advice my dear."

-x-X-x-

Thirty minutes later, we're safely ensconced in Hope Van Dyne's office and she's staring at me in horrified fascination. I'd proved her wrong of course, walking right around the building's security in a show of power. No one saw me, no one paid me the slightest mind. I didn't show up on the security cameras, and I didn't register to the naked eye. Hope had nearly gotten in trouble more than once while staring distractedly at me in disbelief, but now here we were.

"… What are you?"

I chuckle and incline my head towards her.

"Now that my dear, is the right question. What am I indeed? I suppose I might as well be a god, by your species' definition of the word."

Hope's jaw sets and her eyes flash with irritation.

"We've had gods come around recently. Norse ones. You attached to them?"

I shake my head, despite it technically being true. I'd certainly had enough interactions with Thor and Loki to be considered 'attached'.

"No. I am not of the Norse Pantheon. They are not truly immortal, not like I am. Not like you could be."

Hope frowns and taps her fingernails across her glass desk, an obvious nervous tic. My eyes track down to them and when she notices what she's doing, she stops and pulls her hands into her lap.

"What's the catch? You want to make me immortal, why me? What do I have to pay for this… 'gift'?"

As I said before, she's a clever girl.

"You pay nothing my dear. I demand nothing of you. But you are right to be concerned by the idea of immortality. You will outlive everyone you've ever known and loved, and everyone you ever will know and love. It is not simply ever-lasting life though of course. You will be stronger and faster and tougher as well. In a word, you will no longer be human."

I'm expecting the answer she gives me before it even arrives, so when it finally does, I barely react.

"No."

Smiling slightly, I use the Aether, enhanced by the Power Stone, to do a bit of magic. I form a small business card out of nothing and etch my phone number onto it. Putting it on the desk, I slide it over.

"If you change your mind, call me."

She reaches out for it, but before she can take hold of it, she falters due to my sudden disappearance. I smile a bit as I remove myself from her perception of reality. Now, I am as invisible to Hope Van Dyne as I am to everyone else in this building. The beautiful woman looks about in confusion for a long moment, and then she finally takes hold of my 'card'. I half-hope she'll rip it up and throw it away, simply so that I can make it show up around her again and again in the coming days.

No such luck unfortunately, she's tempted enough that she takes the card and tucks it away. That's a good sign at least. It means she's considering my little offer. Now it's only a matter of seeing if the events that follow will lead her back into my waiting arms.

-x-X-x-

I'm not too invested in the events of the Ant-Man movie, even if said events are now part of my reality. The good guy always wins of course, and my minute interference will not affect that. Still, I figure I'll stick around to keep an eye on things and watch how it all plays out. I follow Hope home and enjoy hers and Hank's conversations. I watch as they plot and plan against Cross, all while keeping an eye on his ventures back at Cross Technologies as well.

Things proceed as expected. The 'hero' of the story shows up in short order, and I watch as Scott Lang gets tugged around by Hank Pym, until eventually the thief is fully conscripted into their plans against Cross. At the same time, Cross is getting closer and closer to perfecting his version of Pym Particles, as well as his version of the Ant-Man suit, which he's already calling 'Yellowjacket'.

Honestly, I got the whole bug theme, but it was all a little silly in my opinion. I had no desire to grow that small, even though I probably could mimic the effects with the three infinity stones I had under my control. I could also more than likely enlarge myself to the size of a mountain as well. It just wasn't worthwhile. All the people, all the games I wanted to play around with, were down here, on humanity's level. And that's where I needed to be as well.

Hope finally called me about a week into Scott's abysmal training. She told me to meet her in her office at Cross Technologies, which worked quite well for me, since I was already in the building. A quick teleport had me landing next to the chair I'd sat in on my original visit, and a moment later I'm sitting down and making myself visible to her, all while still on the phone with the beautiful woman. Her eyes widen for a moment, but then she calms herself.

"… I am… interested in what you have to offer."

I can't help but grin and cock my head to the side.

"Are you now? Why the sudden change of heart?"

Another mental nudge has her telling me the truth.

"My father is trusting an idiot, instead of his own daughter, with the safety of his technology as well as countless lives! I'm not going to depend on some two-bit thief to save the day. I need to be strong enough to stop Cross myself."

She comes to the end of her explanation and her lips pucker as if she's had something sour. Her eyes accuse me of once again meddling, but I just smile in return. Yes, I'd meddled, but I wasn't about to say so. Instead, I pull a small jar of my blood from nowhere and set it down on the table.

"You will need to drink this."

Hope looks at it with a frown on her face.

"What is it?"

Shrugging my shoulders, I settle back into the chair I'm seated in and lace my fingers together.

"It is immortality. I can no more explain the magic behind it to someone like you, than I can explain how I bypass your pitiful attempts at technology. All you need to know is that you WILL be strong enough to stop Darren Cross, once you've drunk the contents of that jar."

There's a long pause, and I wonder if she's going to refuse me. But finally, Hope Van Dyne grimaces and grabs hold of the jar. She unscrews the top and though the smell makes her grimace even harder, she eventually brings it to her lips and begins to drink. She immediately coughs and sputters, but even a single drop is enough, and she'd gotten a gulp down her throat before she stopped.

"This… this is blood."

I grin at that.

"Well yes. Yes, it is. My blood, to be exact. Mixed with an exceedingly potent poison."

Hope's eyes go wide at that admission, and then her heart gives out and she falls face first onto her glass desk, dead. I stare at her for a second, and then pull a jar of human blood out of seemingly nowhere as well, unscrewing the top and setting it down in front of the momentarily dead woman. And then I wait patiently, twiddling my thumbs and whistling to pass the time.

… Nah, who am I kidding, I push Hope's corpse aside and mess around on her computer until she finally comes back to life. I don't even look at her as I reach out and nudge the open jar of human blood closer to her. I'm in the middle of an engaging game of Minesweeper after all. I hear her drink and I hear her gasp as the effects of the transformation into one of my Hybrids are finalized. And then, her hand is on my arm and she's spinning me to face her as she bares her fangs at me.

I stare in fascination at the way her veins glow red and purple beneath her skin. Her eyes aren't just the normal gold and black either, the golden pupils are glowing with the same yellow glow as the Mind Stone. She is the first Hybrid I've made since acquiring my third Infinity Stone after all. It seems she'll be a different one.

"I am hungry."

Lifting a brow, I smile at her and nod to the small jar, which she's already downed. She shakes her head in return, and then begins to grab at my pants, at my belt.

"Not that kind of hunger."

What follows… well, if I wasn't willing, I imagine it would be called rape! At the very least, I had a good case for workplace harassment, given the way Hope threw me into her chair, mounted me, and rode me to kingdom cum. Her pussy walls tightened and gripped at my cock as she bounced up and down on my length, her skirt hiked up, her pantyhose torn apart in her haste, and her panties pushed to the side to give my shaft access.

I sit there, allowing her to get it out, my hands resting casually on her hips as she gasps and groans and moans. She's moving with the speed of a hybrid as well, and I end up having to reinforce the chair with the Reality Stone to keep the thing from breaking under the strain of our rough, violent fucking. Hope's cunt tightens around me again and again, and she cries out as her pussy juices slide down the length of my cock.

Her orgasm is explosive, and I feel it along every inch of my member. With a grunt of my own, I begin to cum inside of her, much to her shock and reluctant arousal as she snarls and tries to bite me. I catch her before she can, and kiss her instead, a kiss she hungrily returns, though eventually she does manage to sink her fangs into my lip. I give as good as I get though, and we're both a little bloody by the time we're done and she's finally satisfied.

Panting heavily, Hope pushes herself up from my chest where she'd rested her head for a moment. She looks at me searchingly.

"You told the truth. I've never felt stronger, faster… more alive. Cross and his technology… hell, my father and is Pym Particles… it doesn't compare to this."

I grin wickedly in response, and rub circles into her hips with my thumbs.

"I'm interested to see what you do next, Hope Van Dyne. How will you handle your boss, hm?"

Hope bites her lower lip at that and eventually shrugs.

"… I'll give them one change, my father and Lang. Let them have their stupid mission. I'll be there, ready to pick up the pieces when it all goes to shit."

That draws a chuckle from me.

"I'm sure you will my dear, I'm sure you will."

She scowls, seeming to think I'm mocking her. Before she can say another word though, I thrust up into her stuffed cunt and her eyes go wide with renewed lust as I give her a knowing look. Soon enough, she's riding me once more, crying out as she climaxes around my hard length.

-x-X-x-

I'm there of course, when it all goes down. In the room, to be exact. Darren tries to sell the Yellowjacket suit to whatever remnant of HYDRA has crawled out of the woodworks for this moment. Honestly, after everything I was just shocked that they were STILL operating on a level capable of buying the Yellowjacket Suit from Cross.

Regardless, Scott Lang, the new Ant-Man ends up trapped and Darren orders Hank killed. That's when Hope moves, faster than anyone else can even see. In the span of a few seconds, every man in the room besides Darren and Hank are on the ground, unconscious or simply dead. Hope stands between her father and his protégé, her eyes gold and black and her fangs bared as he stares back in wide eyed fascination.

"Well I'll be damned…"

And then she's on him, and she's feeding and oh if it isn't a glorious sight, watching the beautiful woman lose her composure and outright savage the man who'd dared to threaten her flesh and blood. Of course, there's always the aftermath of a moment like this. Once Cross is dead, Hope has her father to contend with. Her father who's holding a gun on her, as well as Scott himself, who's pounding against the glass in confusion.

"H-Hope?!"

Her vampiric face and the blood dripping down her chin don't do Hope any favors as she looks to her father and finds herself staring down the barrel of the shaking gun he's holding with both hands. She pauses, and her eyes and teeth return to normal. She can't exactly wipe away Darren's blood though, nor can she erase what her father has seen.

"It's me. It's still me."

There are tears in Hank's eyes as he shakes his head.

"Who did this to you? Was it Vali?"

Ooh, now that's interesting. Hank isn't as decoupled from SHIELD as I thought! Hope pauses, confused for a moment.

"Vali? I… do you mean the Avenger? No, no it wasn't him."

Hank shudders, clearly horrified by what his daughter has done, what she's become. I'm a little amused. If I'm reading the air correctly, the old man understands more about what it means to be a Hybrid than most non-hybrids. He believes Hope to be a monster… and he's right, to be fair. After a moment, Hank lowers the gun and sobs, covering his face with his free hand. When Hope tries to move towards him, to embrace him, her father notices and lifts the gun up again, clearly afraid of her.

As soon as she realizes this, the beautiful woman pauses… and then she speeds out of the room. I make sure she doesn't set off any alarms on her way out, and I leave Scott and Hank to explain away everything, though the cameras would probably back them up. I'm waiting for her, when she finally stops running a few miles away in a forest clearing. The disheveled business woman bends over, not actually out of breath, but sobbing and panting for air nonetheless as tears fall from her eyes.

"Hope."

My voice draws her attention and she looks up at me. The sire bond has her in my arms in a moment, and she cries into my chest as I smile and run my hand through her hair.

"Why don't we go away for a little while, hm? Give your father time to come to terms."

It takes her a few minutes to calm down, all those pesky emotions of hers amplified by her new existence. Eventually though, she pulls back and stares at me for a long moment. Then, she just nods.

"I'd like that… I'd like that a lot."

Well now, it looked like I had my plus one for the next few weeks at least. Going off of the tried and true movie formula, I imagined Hope and Scott were supposed to get together or something like that, in the canon that I never got to see. Perhaps there was still hope for them… but I doubted it. I'd stolen Ant-Man's Wasp before she ever had a chance to don the suit.

Life was good.


End file.
